Just Me, My Friends, And Guys
by Ms.SoUrPuSs
Summary: It all begins as any other night out at the movies until Alicia and Keena meet two guys that well change their lives forever,they start planning evil plans for each other.First Story...please R&R.Thanks
1. Movies

**_Chapter 1- Movies_ **

Alicia's Pov 

Mmmmm...what am I going to wear to the movies. Red blouse...no to fancy. Oh I'll wear these jeans but what am I going to wear for a top...oh wait...this is perfect.

"Oh shit...I only have 30 minutes to finish getting ready and I still have to do my hair and make-up" I stated when I looked at my clock.

20 minutes later

Normal Pov 

When Alicia looked into the mirror starring back at her was a 5'11", brown hair with red streaks, blue-eyed girl. She had on a low cut jean material halter-top and a pair of low rider jeans that flared out at the bottom. She also had on a pair of leather 2" boots(like hooker boots).

"I'm already to go with time to spare...yes" said Alicia out loud as she punched the air.

At The Movies 

"Hey Keena, I like the top"

"Hey, thanks...so what movie are we going to see?"

Keena had black hair, green/blue eyes and was about 5'4". She had on a pair of black low rider jeans, sneakers, and a black tank top.

"I don't know but I would like to see a scary movie"

"Ok, let me think...oh I know...we can go see Aliens VS. Predators"

"Ok, you can get the tickets and I'll get the food" replied Alicia as she walked away.

When Alicia was waiting to order these two guys caught her eye, one had two-toned blue hair with baggy pants and a tight shirt on-the other one had long black hair and a type of Chinese outfit on. After Alicia got the food-popcorn, pop, and skittles-she and Keena went to go find some good seats.

"Keena, while I was getting the food I saw these two guys...they seemed to look out of place" stated Alicia while sitting down.

"Interesting...were they cute?" asked Keena.

"Sort of" was all Alicia was able to say because the movie started.

During The Movie 

During the movie Alicia and Keena were getting hit with popcorn by the people sitting behind them. Finally when the two girls looked back they saaw two guys with about four large bags of popcorn.

"Keena, those are the guys that I saw when I was getting the food"

"If they don't stop hitting us...I'm going to hurt them"

"Same here...I have a plan...why don't we move behind them and throw food at them?"

"Great idea"

So Keena and Alicia got up and sat behind the two guys and started throwing popcorn and skittles. Just then Alicia got another idea-when the movie ended she would poor her pop over the two-toned blue haired guy and teach him a lesson. Throughout the movie, that was all the girls did-throw food at the two guys. When the movie ended Alicia stood up with her full cup of pop in hand.

"Ha, this well teach you not to mess with me" she said as she poured the pop all over the guy.

The blue haired boy stood up and turned around-he was holding a thing of pop also.

"And I'll teach you never to mess with me" stated the boy he throw his pop at Alicia.

"How dare you!" screamed Alcia.

"How dare I-How daaare you!"

"You started it first by throwing popcorn"

"So"

"So...so what, you started it so I was going to finish it"

"Aw...but you didn't finish it-I did" he said with a cocky tone.

"You wanna bet" Alicia stated as she was about to punch him but Keena stopped her.

"Don't do it Alicia"

"Kai stop...just leave them alone" said the guy with black hair.

"Fine" Kai said as he walked away.

"I'm sorry...we were just trying to have some fun-we didn't mean to cause trouble...my name is Rei"

"Nice to meet you-I think...I'm Keena and my angry friend here is Alicia"

"Hi" Alicia said flatly.

"You girls are cool...here is my msn if ya ever want to talk again" he said as he handed a piece of paper to Keena.

"Ok, thanks-talk to you later then" replied Keena.

Outside The Movies 

"I don't like that Kai guy, he is so rude" stated Alicia in a annoyed voice.

"He haha reminds me haha of haha you!" keena managed to get out as she went into a fit of giggles.

"What!"

"Well...you do do the same things as he does...I think you two would make a cute couple"

"If you try anything Keena I'll kill you"

"I won't" replied Keena as she crossed her fingers.

So Alicia went home all sticky and wet cause of the pop Kai throw on her. Keena went home with a giant ass grin on her face cause she had Rei's e-mail. Kai went home sticky and wet just like Alicia cause she throw pop on him and Rei went home happy cause he met Keena.

END OF CHAPTER

-What is Keena planning and what does it have to do with Alcia.

Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Msn

Thank you everybody who reviewed my story LilTanuki, Starbugkenny, Cirrus The pheonix of life, Luna RavenCroft, midnight-drain, shaman queen lee, fluffy kitten aley cat. I really liked all the reviews...they made me all happy cuz none of them were flames(jumps up and down).

LilTanuki- lmao...i can't believe you got kicked out of the theateres lol...haha...me and my friends did that too but we throw nibs at each other lmao...we had a nib fight...it was so funny...but we didn't get kicked out cuz the movie we were watching was pretty empty lmao...haha...yes the good old times haha...got to love them...lol.

Starbugkenny-LMAO...did i have you in stitches really?? lol...wouldnt that hurt haha..jk...im just being a smart ass now lol..im glad that you love whenever i give you long reviews lol...i love them too...and now i know what you mean that you feel all good inside and that lol whenever you get a review haha...thats how i feel when i get them too lol.

Cirrus, The pheonix of life- Thanks for the review...glad ya like it.

Luna RavenCroft- Thanks glad that you like...im the same way lol...i dont read the stories unless they have a lot more chapters in them lol...so thanks for making a exsheption for me.

midnight-drain-im glad that you find it interesting...it well be getting even more interesting later on in the story.

shaman queen lee- yes they are very evil...and you well just find out how eveil tthey are later on...thats all im saying about that or ill give it all away lol...thanks for reviewing.

Fluffy Kitten Aley Cat- Im glad that you find it cute and funny...and ikll write more but its for all my readers just not you lol...sorry.

anyways sense i forgot to do this last chapter ill do it now lol.

Disclaimer: i dont own beyblade...wish i owned kai thoponders...i dont own keena lol...she is my friend so she owns herself...but i do own Alicia...i would hope i do lol....cuz its me...i do own myself right? lol

Well on with this chapter...

_**Chapter 2-Msn**_

Alicia's House

Alicia's Pov

Today was a boring day. All I did was house work, watch the television, and talk on the telephone. I know Keena is planning something and it really makes me worried.

Flashback (telephone conversation)

"Hey Keena"

"Hey, guess what" Keena said very excited.

"What?"

"I was talking to Rei today, he said that we are welcomed to go to the mall with them...they are all just going to hang out"

"Ok...I guess I can do that-it is tomorrow right?"

"Yep"

"Ya I can go then...I'm not doing anything else that is worth wild"

"Ok-hehehe"

"Was that an evil laugh?"

"No" replied Keena innocently.

"Ok...well I have to go, talk to you later"

"Bye"

"Cya"

End Of Flashback 

I just know she is planning something evil. She is always up to no good when she laughs her evil laugh. I just hope that it has nothing to do with me, my love life, and the mall but I have this bad feeling that it has to do with all three.

Keena's Pov 

I think I shall go on msn...maybe Rei well be on again and we can chat. Frig this computer is slow.

"Damn you computer!" I yelled as I hit the side of the screen.

Cool Rei is on and so is his pal Kai. Alicia is so going to kill me when she finds out what I did.

Conversation Between Keena And Rei On Msn 

Keena says: Hey Rei

Rei says: Hey whats up?

Keena says: the sky lol

Rei says: lol funny smart ass what is all going on

Keena says: thank you...I love being a smart ass...nothing much just chatting you?

Rei says: same...chatting with you and Kai

Keena says: cool...do you think Alicia is going too kill me?

Rei says: Hell ya...I would if I was her but I'm not

Keena says: shit...I got to go ill talk to you later if I'm still alive lol

Rei says: ok talk at ya later...bye

Keena says: cya

End Of Conversation 

Mmm...I think I'm going to go to bed now.

Alicia's Pov 

Mmm...what time is it I wonder...its 10pm...ya ill go on msn somebody must be on there is always someone to talk to. Whats this...Life sucks has added you to his/her list...ya I'll accept it it might be someone interesting.

Msn Conversation 

Dazzle me says: hey, who are you?

Life sucks says: who are you?

Dazzle me says: I asked you first

Life sucks says: so

Dazzle me says: so you should answer me first

Life sucks says: nope you have to answer me first

Dazzle me says: fine the my name is Alicia

Life sucks says: ok

Dazzle me says: well what is your name?

Life sucks says: well sense you asked so nicely my name is Kai

Dazzle me says: that name sounds familiar...oh my god...are you friends with a guy named Rei?

Life sucks says: what if I am

Dazzle me says: Do you have blue hair?

Life sucks says: why do you want to know all these things are you a cop or something?

Dazzle me says: your that guy from the movies that throw popcorn at me then at the end of it I throw my pop on you then you throw your pop on me

Life sucks says: your that girl

Dazzle me says: how did you get my email?

Life sucks says: my friend got it from some girl

Dazzle me says: do you mean friend as in Rei and some girl as in Keena?

Life sucks says: ya I think that was her name...I don't know

Dazzle me says: ok thanks I got to go cya

Life sucks says: ok whatever bye

End Of Conversation 

Well now I am going to have to talk to Keena tomorrow and strangle her as well or I can just come up with a plan to get her back. Which one sounds better strangle...plan...strangle...plan. I'll have to sleep on it and decide tomorrow.

End Of Chapter 

-What is Keena still planning for Alicia and what is Alicia going to do to Keena-strangle or evil revenge plan.

Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Mall

Hey everybody i got a new chapter for all of yas lol...im some happy i just saw a new show of beyblade lmao...YYAA!! im updating earlier then i planned cuz i dont know when ill be able to update again....im packing and that right now cuz im moving...(crys) oh well....ill get over it...thanks everybody who reviewed my story i love all of you...all your reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside....so thanks...anyways on with my replying to the reviews.

Mrs. Rei Kon- haha...i know what you are planning lol...but you dont know what i am planning for you my dear or what is in the near future for you...hehe...MAHAHA!

Cirrus, The Pheonix of life- thanks for reviewing you and your couz lol...we all have issues well some more then many...me for one...i have lots of problems haha...and you shouldnt correct your self and blame it on others lol...its not nice...and what the heck does baka mean??feels dumb im sorry...but i dont know what it means.:(...oh well...please review again.thanks.

starbugkenny- thanks...i didnt know it was that brilliant but hey i try my best lol...i had you in stitches again(jumps up and down) GO ME GO ME!! (does a victory dance)..thanks i thought the msn name would match him well haha...and yes your review did make me feel all warm inside lmao...now that sounds corny but hey...i do feel all warm inside when i get reviews so just leave me alone haha...anyways...ya ya im letting you know lmao...the same time as everybody else haha...ttyl.

O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O- thanks for reviwing...glad ya like it haha...you know how hard it is to type your name lol...it takes so long cuz you got big letters and small letters then other lil things in it too...not fair...:(...lol.

Luna RavenCroft- yes i did update lol...and im going to keep updating but it might not be that soon cuz im moving like i said before so it is very busy and im working on writing chapter 5...it is so long...chapter 6 is going to be a lot longer too haha...oh well....im going to stop before i give anything away...and your not being cruel...oh wait...YES YOU ARE!! lol...you should update....i love reading your story lol...ttyl.

Wreckless Spirit- YES! you took advice...makes me feel all happy knowing someone well listen to me in this world...thanks im glad that you like it lol...im having fun writing it...im already thinking if i should write a squel or not to it but i dont know we'll just have to wait and see where this one leads me lol...yes and im updating this one early cuz it might not be updated for a week after this...sorry...but im really busy with moving and trying to write chapter five...damn long chapter if i say so myself...ttyl.

Daisy-chanMistress of Evil- yes that is a spoiler lmao...but at least now i know who you well be talking about lol...YES! i cant beleive i was the first one to review your story...makes me feel really specail lol...and i didnt know ty had a older brother lmao...arent i smart hah...dont answer that...what about kai??? your not pairing him up with anybody lol...he is so cute and mysterious lol...wants to say more but well spoil her story..well keep writing...GO YOU!...ttyl.

Well thats it...instead of meing saying my discliamer im going to make someone else say it for me MMAAHHAHA!! im so evil..but im to lazy to do it right now. but who is going to do it...looks at charactersmmm...ponders...i know....looks at Rei

Rei-no way im doing it!

Alicia- why not...i need somebody do it.

Rei- well pick someone else...im not going to and you cant make me.

Alicia-you wanna bet.(tapes Rei to the chair and yells at him to tell the discliamer)

Rei- fine...alicia does not own beyblade but wishes she owned kai for some strange reason which i do not want to ask about, alicia owns alicia, and keena owns herself. the end

Alicia-thanks rei...ill untie you later but ill leave you like that until my friend shows up...hehe...anways on with the chapter...enjoy!

**Chapter 3-Mall **

Keena's Bedroom 

Normal Pov

"Alicia what am I going to wear!?"

"I don't know" replies Alicia as she laid down on Keena's bed.

"well you're a lot of help" stated Keena sarcastically.

"I know" Alicia said as she started to laugh.

"Can you please help me pick out something...we have to leave soon"

"Fine" answered Alicia as she got up off of the bed.

Alicia went searching through Keena's closet-when she came out she was holding up a jean skirt that goes above the knees in one hand and in the other hand she was holding up a navy t-shirt that said "sweet thing" in big pink lettering.

"There hows that?" Alicia asked.

"Great!" replied Keena as she grabbed the clothes from Alicia and went running into the bathroom.

At The Mall 

:Where are they...Rei told me that this is where we would meet" said Keena in a worried tone.

"I don't know...plus they still have a couple of minutes before they are late...so who is coming anyway?"

"Well...ummm...I don't know Rei didn't say who all was coming" answered Keena in a worried voice like she knew who was coming.

"Ok" Alicia said in a I-don't-believe-you tone.

5 Minutes Later 

"Hey Keena and Alicia" said Rei.

"Hey" Keena and Alicia both replied at the same time.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Keena curiously.

"They couldn't come but one of my friends should be here soon...oh speak of the devil here he comes...hey Kai this is Alicia and Keena, Alicia and Keena this is Kai" Rei said as he made jesters.

Alicia went and gave Keena a dirty look as to say so-this-is-what-you-are-up-to and lets just say if looks could kill Keena would be dead. Keena just looked at Alicia and shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't know that he was going to show up. During all of this Kai was also giving dirty looks but they were towards Rei saying you-knew-she-was-coming-and-din't-tell-me. Keena and Rei both knew that the two was going to get them back for this-big time.

"Hey Kai" said the two girls.

"Hi" was the only reply that they got out of him.

"So what would you guys like to do?" asked Rei.

Run the opposite way as fast as my legs can carry me-ya that is what I would like to do right now, Alicia thought to herself.

"Why don't we go shopping?" answered a very excited Keena.

"Ok, what do the rest of you guys think?" replied Rei.

"Whatever" Alicia said plainly.

"Hn" Kai answered flatly.

"Well there we have it folks-we are going shopping people" stated Rei.

Keena went and grabbed Rei's arm dragging him to a store and motioning for Alicia and kai to follow them. Kai and Alicia both thought that they should follow them so nothing would go wrong, but what they didn't know was that it was a bad idea to follow them.

Inside A Clothing Store 

"Hey Alicia got try on this, and this, and what the heck this too...oh this is for you Rei and so are these too...here are some for you to Kai, didn't want you to feel left out" Keena said all that in one breath while handing everyone clothes to go try on.

"Ok, and I'll go try this one" Keena said to herself.

Alicia was the first to come out with the clothes on that Keena picked out for her next was Rei and last but not least was Kai. Alicia had on this blue denim mini skirt, a pair of black leather boots that went up to her knees and for her top she was wearing a blue denim tank top that tied up in the front with leather. When Kai saw her he had to admit to himself that she did look really good-then he mentally kicked himself for thinking that.

"So...what so you think?" asked Keena.

"I actually like it...ya I'll get this outfit" replied Alicia.

Next it was Rei, he had on a pair of red and white sneakers, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a red shirt that showed that he must work out. When Alicia looked over at Keena she could have sworn that she saw Keena drooling-but who knows.

"Looks good on you Rei" complimented keena.

"Ya think so...guess I could get it and wear it to places" said Rei, you knew the only reason he was getting the outfit was because keena liked it on him.

After Rei was Kai, he had on a pair of black and navy sketchers sneakers, a tight navy t-shirt, and baggy black jeans.

"so are you going to get the outfit?" asked a curious Keena.

"Sure" said Kai with no tone.

Last was Keena, she had on a pair of dark dark purple boots, a pair of sparkling dark purple jeans, and for her top she had on a tank top with thick straps and it was also a dark purple but a different shade with sparkles also.

"You look good inn it" stated Alicia.

"thanks...I love it...I'm going to get it" replied Keena.

So everybody went back into the changing rooms and got changed back into the clothes they came in. After everyone was changed and ready to go they all went to the check out to pay for the clothes.

"Ok what next?" asked Keena.

Rei looked at his watch and said "Well it is almost supper time why don't we go get something to eat then finish shopping."

The group decided to go eat at Wendy's. For some odd reason they all got the same thing-they all thought that that was really weird. What they ordered was a cheeseburger with fries and coke.

After Supper 

"Alicia we got to go to a bathing suit store and get a new one for tomorrow" said Keena.

"Ok, lets go" replied Alicia as she started walking.

"You guys can come if you want" Keena told Kai and Rei.

"Well sure why not" said Rei in a why-wouldn't-I-want-to-watch-you-try-on-bikinis tone.

"whatever" was all Kai said.

Inside a Bikini Store 

"I'm going to go and try this one and this one" said Keena.

"Mmm...ya I'll go try this one on sense I have to get a new one" said Alicia as she looked at Keena.

Alicia and Keena went into the dressing rooms to try on the bikinis.

"You know Kai...you have to admit that this shopping day is not that torture" stated Rei.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kai.

"Well...today is not torture being made to shop cause we get to watch girls try on bikinis...so that is really cool" explained a happy Rei.

"If you say so," replied Kai.

As soon as Kai finished what he was saying Keena and Alicia both came out with modeling a bikini. Keena had on a light tie-died purple bikini-it looked really good on her. If you were to look at Rei right when Keena came out you could have sworn that you saw his jaw hit the ground-it was not hard to tell that they like each other, a lot. Alicia had on a pink and orange flower print string bikini.

"You girls look really good in those bikinis...don't they Kai" complimented Rei as he elbowed Kai in the side as to say say-something-nice-to-them.

"Ya what Rei said" replied Kai.

"Why thank you...aren't you guys sweet" said Alicia and Keena.

"Your welcome" said Rei cheerfully.

"Hn" was Kai's reply.

"Well Keena we better go pay for these then go home" said Alicia hinting that she wanted to go home now.

"Ok" replied Keena.

So Keena and Alicia went to the check out counter to pay forr their bikinis. While they were leaving the mall Keena yelled out to Rie saying "Hey we are going to the beach tomorrow why don't you guys come?"

"Sure" Rei yelled back.

**End Of Chapter **

-You still don't know what Keena and Alicia are both planning for each other, and does Kai have his own plans to get back at Rei for what he did. What is going to happen at the beach?

Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Beach

Hey everybody sorry i have not updated for a little while but its been hard to...im moving now so it well be busy for me for a couple of weeks plus i start school this tuesday...AAA!!...i dont want to go back to that hell whole!! YOU CANT MAKE ME GO BACK!! ILL NEVER GO BACK!!...but for some reason my parents are making lol...damn them....thanks for all those who reviewed my story...i cant beleive that all of yous like it lol...i end up writing at like 2am in the morning so who know that it would turn out this good lol...anyways on with me answering the reviews lol.

Wreckless Spirit- Glad you think that chapter 3 was a cool chapter lol...hopefully you well think the rest of it is lol...yep i might do a sequel but who knows...cuz i dont know right now...ya my moving is going ok...but its really crazy at my place lol...there are boxes all over the place and that...so it makes it hard for me to write chapters for my story :(...anyways review again please cuz i love getting reviews lol.

Luna RavenCroft- lmao...ill try to update lots more but it is hard when im so busy lol...but at least i have been updating less then a week everytime altho it might change to me updating a chapter for evry week..just matters how busy i am..sorry :(...you got school eh?? lol...i think everybody is in school or starting school lol...school well be my excuse in a couple of days but right now it is that im moving...and ya you can read more lol...as long as it is here haha...ttyl...cya.

Mrs.Rei Kon- im glad you think this is great hahaha....and ya rei loves you...(coughfornowcough)....glad ya love the story lol...i love it too haha...ya ya i know you cant wait to see rei without his shirt lol...but i bet you cant wait for chapter 5 lol...your DATE!! haha...ttyl...cya.

starbugkenny- HEY BUDDY! the person who helped me out with some of my story but didnt know she did haha...that was funny....im glad that your computer finally let you review lol...love getting reviews from ya...and everybody else but of course lol...lmao...what are they all planning you ask?? haha...i cant tell ya...lol...but i can say this a lot of it has to do with the evil inside of them hahah....did that confuse you lol...i hope lol..haha...im so mean....I KNOW!! your going to be in chapter 6 lol...but you are also in this chapter and chapter 5 but you are only doing the disclaimer lol...but in chapter 6 you shall be a walking talking character in the story lol...GO YOU!!..your welocme for the huge review glad you liked it lol...but next time i review for your story lets see if i can get 2 pages lol...YYAA A MENTAL HUG!!..lmao...glad ya like the clothes...maybe ill become a disigner lol...haha...now that would be fun...glad ya think the line on the side of the screen is getting smaller when i type more is funny lol...now im telling everyone that haha...your welcome help but tell ya about it...WE ROCK!! WE STILL GOT TEDDIES!! OH YA!! lmao...ttyl...cya.

Cirrus, The pheonix of life- lmao...now i now what BAKA means lmao...dont i feel a lil smarter lol....i might use that now...if i remember lol...im glad that your conversations are not serious lol...but then i have conversations like that too lol...and sometimes mine are serious...and other times i might be talking to myself lmao...boy do i have problems...but SSHH!!...i dont want to go in the nut house cuz if i do i wont be able to update my story...so if ya like my story like you said you did you want turn me in haha....ttyl...cya.

LightningAurora- THANKS!! glad ya like my story...im glad that so far everybody that reviewed likes my story lol...yep im going to put more characters in that are from the show lol...but im not going to tell you who you well see a new onein chapter 6 tho...and maybe down the road a lil if i run out of ideas ill put in another one lol...for a twist lol...lol...hey i might actaully put you in it....i dont know when tho...i know it wont be in chapter 6...i have like 6 new characters in chapter 6 lol...but maybe later on i well..lol..maybe youll be the twist to my story lol..ya never know...BUT GIRL!! i need a name lmao...anybody who wants to be in my story lol...i need what they look like personality and fav colors and A NAME!! lmao...so there haha..i find it so much easier to work with real ppl for a character then making up one lol.ttyl...cya.

Moonlit Destiny- OMG...i didnt know your name was angel lol...i think i got to change chapter 5 now lol...im so sorry but if i dont change the name...you are not the girl that i called angel ok??...i didnt know your name before i wrote it,....i feel so bad lol...so if i dont change the name from angel to something else...you are not that girl ok...im glad that you think im keeping kai in character lol...its hard to do so...but i think when chapter 6 comes out...he might not be himself anymore lol...who knows...that or chapter 7 and 8...i odnt know when that this thing well happen lol.YAA!! im got a chapter dedicated to me(jumps around) GO ME GO ME!! haha...i feel so loved...im getting this lil fuzzy feeling up in the left side of my chest lol..haha...im glad that i helped you out and if ya need more help you know where to find me lol..that goes for anybody else that might need help too lol...i wont mind..lol...ttyl...cya.

Ok now that i did all the reviews ii need to do that dman disclaimer lol...but sense im to lazy and i can do what i want sense this is my story lol...im going to get emily to do it for me..also sheee well be a new character in chapter 6.

Emily-YYAA!! im going to be in alicia's story!

Alicia- Yes you are...can you please do the disclaimer.

Emily- Sure...Alicia does not own beyblade but she does wish hse owned Kai...so do i come to think about it(drowls)...

Alicia- Emily!

Emily- Oh ya...Alicia owns herslef...Keena owns herself too...and i own myself too(giggles)...

Alicia- What else were you going to say??

Emily- that when chapter 6 comes out ill have to say a lot more then this...unless i make someone else do it instead of me.

Alicia-oh no...well here is the story..Emily left to go start her evil plan...wow..there are a lot of evil plans in my story...might be because i love coming with plans...they are so fun...anyways on with the story..enjoy!

_**Chapter 4**_

Alicia's House

Normal Pov

"Keena Why did you invite them to come to the beach with us?"

"Because...they are fun to hang out with" replied Keena unsure of her answer.

"Because they are fun to hang out with or because this is part of your plan" Alicia stated while giving Keena "The look."

"What plan-I don't have any plans"

"Never mind besides I know you are up to something that has to do with me"

"'If you say so...well lets get off of this topic and figure out what we are going to wear to the beach cause you know we well have to go" said Keena as she went digging through her bag that she brought with her. Mmm...Keena thought to herself-I'll wear my new bikini and this wraparound and this tank top, while Keena was thinking that she was haling and throwing things out of her bags like a wild girl and hitting Alicia with her clothes.

At The Beach

"Look there they are" said Keena as she pointed towards Rei and Kai.

Keena had on her new light tie-died purple bikini, a dark purple wraparound, and a white tank top. Rei had on a white t-shirt and red shorts. Alicia was wearing her new string bikini that was orange/pink with a flower print and jean shorts. Kai was also wearing a t-shirt and shorts just like Rei but they were different colors, his t-shirt was navy and his shorts were black.

"Hey gals" said Rei in a greeting voice and Kai just nodded his head.

"Hey" Alicia and Keena both said.

Alicia went and took her blue/black towel out and laid it down on the sand-then she laid down on it to catch some rays and hopefully a tan so she wouldn't look that pale. She didn't even notice that she sat right beside Kai.

"Well I'm going to get some ice cream-does anybody want to come with" asked Keena.

"Sure why not" replied Rei.

"Tanning" Alicia stated for an answer and Kai shook his head no.

"Ok then see you guys in a few" said Keena as she and Rei started walking towards the ice cream bar.

Alicia's Pov

I wonder what is going to happen while they are getting their ice cream. It's not hard to tell that Rei and Keena both like each other-it's really funny cause they both don't know that they like each other unless something happened that I don't know about. Mmm...I love the sun, it's so nice and bright today-hopefully I'll get a nice tan. Why does it feel like someone is watching me or maybe I'm just being paranoid but it does feel like someone is watching me. Should I open my eyes or shouldn't I-see if someone is watching me or not worry about it-I think I shall. When I opened my eyes I saw a pair of auburn eyes starring back at me-who do these eyes belong to, I asked myself. Then I clued in, it was Kai starring at me.

Kai's Pov

She looks so peaceful and cute just laying there. I just didn't think that. I think the sun is starting to get to me. Just then I saw her open up her eyes-now I was starring into her blue eyes. Shit-BUSTED!

At The Ice Cream Bar

Normal Pov

"I'll have a small cotton candy ice cream...what do you want Keena?" asked Rei as he turned to face her.

"Ummm...I'll have the same thing."

"Ok make that two small cotton candy ice cream," said Rei to the ice cream person (sorry don't know what you call them).

Rei got the ice cream from the woman-paid for it-then went and handed one to Keena, she said, "Thank you but you didn't need to do that"

Rei's reply was " You're welcome and yes I did-I feel bad about throwing popcorn at you"

"The popcorn thing?"

"Ya at the movies"

"Oh ya and Alicia and Kai both went home covered in pop" stated Keena as she bursted into a fit of giggles.

"Ya, Kai was not too happy about that and I bet Alicia was the same" said Rei as he started to laugh with Keena as they walked down the beach.

Then Rei suddenly stopped and looked at Keena then he asked in an unsure voice "Keena would you like to go to the movies this Friday with me, I promise I wont throw any popcorn"

"Yep I'll go to the movies with you" said a happy Keena.

"Cool" replied Rei-if you could read his mind you would have heard him screaming YES! While jumping up and down-as they started to walk again.

As Keena and Rei came up to Kai and Alicia they noticed the two starring at each other. If you were there you would have noticed the look in Alicia's eyes that she was about to do something and it wouldn't be good-so Keena stepped in before anything could happen or so she thought. Alicia went and gave Keena a dirty look for stepping in-she knew that Keena knew that she was going to do something bad to Kai-but Keena was to late cause Alicia had had enough.

"What is your problem Mr. Sourpuss!?" Alicia practically yelled right in his face, almost the whole beach heard her.

"Mr. Sourpuss, Mr. Sourpuss? I have no problems unlike some people," stated Kai, he knew the last part he said was so childish as soon as he said it-he thought she wouldn't notice-boy was he wrong.

"You know the last part of your come back was really childish, I would think that you could do better, Mr. Sourpuss"

"Why do you keep calling me Mr. Sourpuss? And yes I do have better come backs I just don't use them on people like you"

"Because you are one, Mr. Sourpuss-and what am I not good enough for you?" when Alicia said the Mr. Sourpuss part she said it in a baby voice and pinched his cheek too.

"Don't ever pinch my cheek again or call me Mr. Sourpuss, Ms. Spunky" said a now pissed off yet amused Kai.

"Why not Mr. Sourpuss?" asked Alicia as she pinched his cheek.

"I warned you"

Kai went and grabbed Alicia's arm and twisted it-didn't he know that she knows how to fight, guess not. The next thing Kai saw was Alicia's fist coming right at his nose the BAM Alicia's fist made contact with Kai's nose, but nothing happened because for some reason Alicia didn't hit him that hard-wonder why.

While the fight was going on Rei and Keena's mouths were wide opened-about 10 bees could have flown in. They were throwing comments at each other but what shocked them the most was when Alicia punched Kai in the nose and Keena and Rei both thought that they might like each other. Then something else happened that shocked them even more.

"Oh my god, Kai are you okay, I didn't mean to punch you that hard" said a worried Alicia as she knelt down beside Kai.

"I'm fine-are you worried about me?" replied Kai as he opened his eyes and looked up at Alicia.

"Uh...no...I was just making sure that I didn't get blood on Keena's towel, that's all" stated Alicia as she moved back onto her towel and laid down.

""Oh....ok" the way Kai said that it sounded as though he was disappointed that she wasn't worried.

"Well...uh...I'm going to suntan now" said Keena as she laid down on her towel and Rei went and sat on his towel too.

Kai's Pov

I cant believe she punched me and in the face at that. Why was she calling me Mr. Sourpuss anyway, I'm not sour. She punches hard for a girl I'm lucky my nose didn't bleed and even luckier that it isn't broken. I wonder where she learnt how to punch like that?

"Where did you learn how to punch like that?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering"

"My dad taught me so I could stand up for myself"

"What happened?"

"Problems at school"

"Oh"

That's interesting, why would she have problems at school? She's smart, funny; pretty...I just didn't think that...mentally hit myself...I think I might have had too much sum.

Alicia's Pov

Why did he want to know where I learned to punch? I know he said he was just wondering but there has to be a reason. Maybe I punched him a little too hard-hope I didn't hurt him...wait...he deserved it didn't he? I don't know, I honestly don't know.

Normal Pov

"Hey Kai we better get going" stated Rei as he stood up.

"Whatever" Kai replied as he stood up and rubbed his nose as he gave Alicia a weird look that she has never seen before.

"Cya" said Keena and Alicia both.

"Cya tomorrow Keena, cya Alicia" replied Rei.

"Bye Keena, Bye Ms. Spunky" Kai said flatly yet with a cocky tone with the Ms. Temper part.

"Bye Mr. Sourpuss" Alicia said in a cocky perky tone with a smile as she waved goodbye to him.

Before anymore comments were made Rei and Kai left.

"So Keena what was Rei talking about?"

"Oh we have a date tomorrow, we're going to the movies" said a happy Keena.

"Interesting" replied Alicia.

Keena and Alicia both went home after the sun went down.

End Of Chapter

-What is Alicia planning now, does Kai have any ideas of his own, and how is Keena and Rei's date going to turn out?

Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Keena's Date

Hey Hey people sorry about not updating sooner but this weekend i was busy moving into my new house...YES! i am in my new house now lol...i even got a bigger room lol...makes me feel some good lol...anyways here is the chapter also my computer is all messed up so there are a lot og things going against me with this story lol...moving...school...socail if i dont update for a week just bare with me lol...but you should be happy cuz i know some people who dont update for a week or two and some of them only update every month lol...plus my chapters are long now...yes my long review thing is rubbing off into my chapter writing...this chapter is like 15 pages long typed lol...and my next chapter is like 20 pages or my typed out so be happy lol...for your waiting so nicely and not bugging the shit out of me i write nice long chapters lol...anyways on with me answering the reviews lol.

LilTanuki- Ya I have msn lol…your on my list now lol…GGRR…you know what that ggrr was for lol…my pc is still screwed up lol…I shouldn't be laughing but I am…oh well. I love reading your story…so…keep writing…cya.

LunaRavonCroft- I'm glad that you find it cute lol…and ya I did…oh I mean ya Alicia did punch kaisweats dropyou know how hard it is to talk about yourself as a third person…oh shit…forget that I said that third person part lol…lalala…im going crazy haha…lol…hard day today so…glad ya find it interesting it is going to get better lol…I have many ideas its just the hard part of getting them all typed. Anyways keep on reviewing pretty please lol…cya.

Mrs. Rei Kon- Hey hey…im sorry that he had his shirt on…but hey you'll love what is about to happen in this chapter so just bare with me…maybe in another chapter he well haave his shirt off…THANKS!! Me typing my answer to your review just gave me a brilliant idea for a chapter haha…hehe…anyways lol…my pc is still screwed up so bare with me if I don't update as quickly as I used to…cya.

Wreckless Spirit- I'm so happy that you find this story funny…I am really extremely happy that everybody likes my story so far lol…makes me feel all fuzzy inside lol…ya wwhat am I planning…oh wait I mean ya what is Alicia planning lol…I don't know..well I do but hey im not going to tell you lol…and I so would tell you things but I got to keep it a secret yet it is sssooo hard to do but im trying my best lmao…haha…I can't help it that she punched him…its just that that is something that I would do if someone grabbed my arm lol…wait a minute I did do that to someone because they grabbed my arm…haha…boy did they regret doing that lol…oh well…cya.

Cirrus, The pheonix of life- thanks im glad that you like it…and ill try my best to update soon but im having like major problems in my life right now…like gaint ass speed bumps in my road and I like have to use a ladder to get over them haha…how is that lol…cya.

Moonlight Destiny- WOW! The longest review I got yet lol…but im going to be the one who worte the longest review lmao…I wrote a review that was 3 pages typed haha…that was to my dear friend Emily who I told I would always try to beat my old review haha…im aiming for 10 pages next time haha…or ill at least try to lol… I did that at the movies too but me and my friends were chucking and I mean chucking NIBS at each other…did you know those lil suckers hurt like hell when you get hit with it up close lol…damn manny(my friend) I swear he was aiming at me and my friend's chest haha…anyways back onto the topic at hand…ya I know it was funny when I(Alicia) punched kai in the nose…he deserved what he got to damnit lol…haha…im hyper sooo…ya I know it is hard to keep kai cold but ya I think he is at least a lil soft underneath all that shell lol…yyuummm….ice cream lmao…ya lol…your going to be in my story lol…but your name is going to be Amanda sense you like it so much lol…ttyl…cya.

LightningAurora- ok then…I'll try to put you in it but it might be a lil while withen two chapters im like putting in ten new characters so just give me a lil while and ill try to get you in there lol…cya.

Starbugkenny- yes my dear you did do the disclaimer and your doing it again in the chapter too lol…and in the next chapter you are a characterclapslol..YYAA!!!! I got a hug lol…haha…you didn't get two pages lol…and I got more then two pages for a review to you lol…I got three pages…do you have any idea who might have the longest review lol…im going to beat it no matter how long it is lol…im glad that I helped you out in getting some other people review longer to you haha…but they shall never beat my review and if they do then ill make it even longer next time lol…OH YA!! MS.SPUNKY RULES!! AND THAT'S ME PPL WHO DON'T KNOW THAT LOL. WE LOVE TEDDIES!! Haha…lmao…I miss chatting with ya damn school and uni haha…anyways ttyl…cya.

insanely-hyperactive- hey becky lol…I just talked to you like a hour ago haha…don't worry I don't think I made you like pink in the next chapter lol…at least I hope not cuz you know where I live haha…I live right next door lmao…haha…that's to funny…thanks lol…cya.

Ok now that i answered all the reviews it is time for me to do that stupid disclaimer that always makes me sad lol...and i'm going to make emily do it again this chapter lol...take it away emily.

Emily- Ok i own beyblade!

Tyson-NO YOU DON'T!

Emily- fine fine...i don't own beyblade but i own all the characters that are not in the showbig grin

Alicia- you don't own medeath glare

Keena- death glare

Emily- AAAA!! two death glares i should be dead...but im not...hehe...ok fine..Alicia owns herself...of course she does cuz its her and if you people didn't know that then you are all stupid haha...and Keena owns herself too...and any new characters that are in this story Alicia owns them too.

Alicia- There well be more characters in the next chapter and i won't be owning all them...oh wellfrowns

Emily- Oh ya and i own myself...why wouldn't i?

Alicia- Ok on with the story now...enjoy.

Chapter 5-Keena's Date

Alicia's House

Alicia's Pov

I can't believe Keena and Rei are going to the movies on a date. Maybe I can put my evil plan into action, doing it at the movies while she is on a date-that well be getting back at her. Well should I or shouldn't, if I do she will be badly embarrassed and if I don't then how am I going to get back at her? What is a girl to do?

Kai's House

Kai's Pov

I didn't think Rei would ever get the courage to ask Keena out-he really does like this girl.

Flashback (Drive Home From Beach)

"I wont be able to do anything tomorrow night," stated Rei.

"Why?" Kai asked curiously.

"I have a date tomorrow night with Keena at the movies"

"Ok"

End Of Flashback

I wonder this could be the perfect time for me to get back at him. He would be so embarrassed-now that would be funny. I have to get back at him for what he did no matter what. It was not nice what he did he said Ms. Spunky wouldn't be at the mall but she was then he forced me to go to the beach and all that got me was a punch in the nose be Ms. Spunky, I cant wait for tonight.

Keena's House

Keena's Pov

I got about 10 more minutes before Rei is here to take me to the movies. I think Alicia is planning something against me because of what I did to her. I hope she doesn't try anything. Oh Rei's here-YES!

In The Car

Normal Pov

"Rei just so then you know Alicia might try something to get back at me" stated Keena.

"Same goes for Kai"

"Why does Kai want to get back at you?"

"Because I didn't tell him Alicia was going to be at the mall and I made him go to the beach, you?"

"The same thing, they are so going to kill us" said Keena as she started to giggle.

"I know," replied a worried Rei.

For the rest of the car drive the both of them were silent-all they could think about was how Alicia and Kai was going to get back at them and it would be even worse if they were working together but they knew that that wouldn't be happening. A couple of minutes later they arrived at the movies, it was like normal-busy.

Rei had on the outfit that he bought at the mall-a pair of red and white nike sneakers, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a red shirt. Keena also had on her outfit that she bought at the mall-a pair of dark dark purple boots, a pair of sparkling dark purple jeans, and a thick strap tank top that was a sparkling dark purple but a different shade.

Rei went and parked the car, and then him and Keena both got out and walked into the movies. What they didn't notice was that there were two people following them.

"What movie would you like to see?" asked Rei.

"Exorcist"

"But that's a gross scary movie"

"I know-are you scared? You can tell me," said Keena teasingly.

Rei sweat drops amine style, "I'm not scared"

"Oh ya...that's what they all say," replied Keena as she started to laugh.

Rei walked over to the ticket booth and got to tickets for Exorcist. After he paid for the tickets he went and handed one of them to Keena.

"Thanks but I could have paid for that myself" stated Keena.

"I know but I wanted to, everything tonight will be my treat-so what would you like to eat?" said Rei.

"Well I don't want popcorn, that's for one thing," replied Keena and Rei started to laugh at her.

"Ok no popcorn anything else?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"I'll have skittles"

"Ok, I'll be right back stay here," replied Rei as he walked to the food counter.

"Thanks" Keena said before he got to far away.

With Alicia

Alicia's Pov

Mmm...when are they going to get here? I think that is Rei's car there...yes it is. Who's that over there, that person over there looks like someone I know, oh well I'm not going to worry about it I got better things to do. There they go into the movies, I better follow them before I lose them.

Inside The Movies

HaHaHa...I think Rei is scared, this is going to be funny. Aaww...isn't that sweet, Rei is treating Keena to everything tonight.

"Well I don't want popcorn that's for one thing" said Keena and Rei started to laugh at her.

HaHa...I don't blame Keena for not wanting popcorn. Oh there they go...crap...now I cant see them, I got to get closer I just hope I wont get caught. As I started to move closer to the last spot I saw them-two toned blue hair caught my eye. No it cant be-could it. Why would he be here?

Kai's Pov

I'll teach Rei to mess with me. Oh crap I lost them. I started to move to find them then I saw them in a line up to get into the movie so I moved back into the dark corner again.

I cant believe Rei is going to go see Exorcist, he hates movies like that. I had to pay him to go see Aliens VS. Predators, and I guess it really paid off for him to go. I'm going to have to get him into that movie so I can scare him during the movie.

Alicia's Pov

I think that is Kai, I bet he is planning something against Rei like I am to Keena. I'm going to have to come up with a quick plan before he sees me.

Normal Pov

Alicia starts to sneak closer and closer to Kai, right now Kai was in behind a bush spying on Keena and Rei. Alicia moves closer and closer every second that passes by-moving in behind people, bushes, games, walls, and even striking up conversations with people she doesn't know just so then Kai wouldn't see her. While she was doing this she was pondering on what Kai is planning for Rei and maybe just maybe they could work together to get the two back. Alicia is right behind Kai now trying not to laugh cause if she does her cover is broken then she reaches out and taps Kai on the shoulder and says "Hey Mr. Sourpuss what are you doing hiding behind this bush?"

Well Kai does not usually get scared but this one time he did. He jumped a good couple of feet then he turned around and saw Alicia laughing so hard that she almost fell down if it was not for the wall beside her.

"I told you not to call me Mr. Sourpuss and I am not hiding" replied Kai as he scowled at her.

"Then what are you doing" asked a curious Alicia.

"It's none of your business why I am here Ms. Spunky"

"Ok Mr. Sourpuss" Alicia said as she pinched his cheeks.

"I told you not to pinch my cheeks, what would you do if I pinched your cheeks?" asked an amused Kai.

"Why don't you try and find out"

Alicia didn't think that Kai would try but she was wrong.

"Fine I well Ms. Spunky" replied Kai as he pinched her cheek.

As soon he pinched her cheek she went and slugged him one in the arm really hard.

"That is what would happen" she said with a grin on her face.

"You punch hard for a girl-so why are you here at the movies by yourself Ms. Spunky?" Kai asked as he rubbed his arm were she had punched him.

"The same reason you are"

"Then why am I here?"

"Well you should know why you are you came on your own didn't you?" said Alicia sarcastically.

"I know why I'm here-why are you here" Kai asked again.

"I told you-the same reason you are here"

"So you are here to watch a movie?" Kai asked with a grin as he cocked one of his eyebrows up in amusement.

"No you dumb ass-I'm here for revenge" Alicia almost yelled at Kai.

"So I'm a dumb ass now? And what revenge?"

"Ya you're a dumb ass and a Mr. Sourpuss-I am going to get revenge on Keena for what she did to me"

"I see," replied an amused Kai.

"So are you here to watch a movie or revenge Mr. Sourpuss?"

"Sense you want to know so bad I'm here for revenge Ms. Spunky"

"Is it against Rei?" asked a excited and curious Alicia.

"Yes, why?"

"Well..." Alicia dragged on.

"Well what?" stated a now interested Kai.

"Well sense Keena and Rei are on a date and we want revenge on them...I'm pondering that maybe we should work together"

"Hn"

"Well is that a yes or a no?"

"Fine"

"Yes...they shall regret the day that they tried to mess with us"

Back With Keena And Rei

"This line is slow," stated Keena.

"Ya it is" agreed Rei.

"Hopefully not all these people are going to the same movie as us"

"Lets hope"

10 Minutes Later

"Look the line is moving" said Rei as he and Keena started moving forward.

Keena and Rei finally got to the front of the ticket line then went into the room that their movie was in. they still didn't know that there was two people following them into the room.

"There are some good seats right there" Keena said as she pointed to the third row in the middle.

"Ok lets get to them before they are gone" replied Rei as he and Keena started to walk to the seats.

Rei and Keena had to run to their seats because there were some other teenagers that saw them. When they sat in their seats they were out of breath. The race for those seats was so close that one of the girls sat on Rei's lap-big mistake.

"I'm sorry, I guess you got here first-my name is Angel" said the perky sluty girl to Rei.

"Ummm...hi, I'm Rei" Rei replied as he was thinking-should I push her off, I don't want to be mean but I like Keena not her.

"Hi Rei, so what are you doing here all by yourself without a girl? Don't worry I'll fix that, I'll stay right here so you wont feel lonely" Angel said as she started to rub his chest-she was flirting with him really bad.

While this was happening Keena was clenching her hands into fists, her face was turning a bright angry color of red, she was giving that girl a dirty look, and if you looked close enough you could have sworn that you saw steam coming out of her hears. Rei noticed that Keena was getting angry, it made him happy to know that she likes him that much but then he started to worry. What if she had a bad temper like her best friend Alicia. Rei was about to tell the girl to leave him alone and that he was with someone right now but he was to late. All he could do was take cover cause Keena was going to blow-uh oh.

"What do you think you are doing!?" asked a pissed off Keena as she stood up and looked at Angel.

"What does it look like slut?" replied Angel in a snobby voice.

"Slut? Slut?! I'm NO slut! Bitch" yelled Keena.

Rei was watching all the fighting going back and forth between the two girls. There were other people watching too-Angel's friends, Alicia, and Kai. While Alicia and Kai was watching this Alicia knew the girl was in trouble now, Kai found it amusing but he didn't know that Keena had a bad temper like Alicia, neither did Angel, Angel's friends, and Rei.

"Ya whatever, I know what you did last night" Angel spat out at Keena and that pissed her off even more.

"How would you know what I did last night, we just met" commented Keena.

"Just shut up and leave us alone!" yelled Angel as she cuddled even closer with Rei.

If you knew what was best for you, you would never tell Keena to shut up and the same goes for Alicia. The only way you can get away with telling them to shut up if you are really close to them and your joking about it.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Keena yelled back at her, then it happened, just what Alicia was waiting for.

If Keena or Alicia know you or your friends with their friends they wont punch you that hard, if they don't know you then watch out because they'll both let you have it-bad.

Keena's hands were already made into fists so all she had to do was wine up and let go.

Angel just looked at Keena and said in a perky snobby tone "Shut the fuck up bitch"

"Why you-your going to pay for that!" Keena screamed and then it happened.

SMACK! POW! SLAP!

Keena delivered three hard punches to Angel's face-one to her nose, one to her right eye, and the last one was to her left cheek, Angel reached up and snapped her nose back into place-they all guessed that Keena broke her nose cause it was also bleeding.

The other people in the room went silent and was watching the two girls fight. Alicia was standing right beside Kai trying to stifle her giggles but was having no luck. Kai looked at Alicia with a very amused look and said "What's so funny?"

"I knew haha that Keena would haha do that" Alicia managed to get out.

"How?"

"Because if you tell her to shut up she does not take it lightly and usually the person that said it gets the shit kicked out of them" explained Alicia to Kai.

"Ok, that's interesting"

"Yep-I'm the same way"

"You are?" asked Kai in a worried voice but Alicia didn't clue into it.

"Yes, so watch out" Alicia replied as she started to laugh again.

Just then three workers walked into the room and was looking at Angel and Keena. The first worker was middle-aged man with brown hair and eyes; he was about 5'9". The second worker must have been in his early 20's. He stood about 6', had sand colored hair and honey colored eyes. The third worker looked to be the manager, which was a woman who looked to be in her late 30's. Her hair was a light brown and her eyes looked to be a type of green color. All the workers were wearing the same thing sense it was a uniform. The uniform was made up of a t-shirt and dress pants. The t-shirt was a forest green with employee written in yellow on them on the left sleeve. The pants were straight legged and black.

The manager of the theatre must have thought that the fight was going to get bad because of the two men she had with her. She looked at Keena and said in a strict tone "Is there a problem here?"

"No, no problem" replied Keena in a sweet voice that would make you want to crawl in your skin.

"Yes there problem-she punched me!" yelled Angel as she pointed to Keena.

"Is this true?" asked the manager.

"Ya because of what she said to me and did to him" Keena said as she pointed to Rei. All Rei could think was: oh great now she is bringing me into this.

"Ok, miss come with me" ordered the manager towards Angel.

Angel and her friends left the room without fighting so they wouldn't get kicked out for a couple of months because they want to come back next weekend.

"Well that was interesting," stated Rei.

Glad you liked it" replied Keena in a sad voice cause of the girl flirting with Rei-it really made her upset that he didn't do anything about it.

"you know Keena, I didn't like that Angel girl" said Rei as he looked at the floor-who knew the floor was that good looking.

"Really?" Keena asked, she thought for sure that he would have liked Angel better then her.

"Yes, if I did like her which I don't, I would not be sitting here right now with you" explained Rei.

"Aawww...your so sweet" replied Keena as she gave him a BIG hug.

"Uh...need...air" Rei said in a whispered voice.

"Oh sorry" Keena said in a small voice as she started to blush. Good thing the room was dark cause Rei would have saw it.

They were silent for a while, then the movie started.

Back With Kai And Alicia

"Ok here is the plan..." Alicia leaned over and started to tell Kai her plan he just nodded to it-didn't matter to him what the plan was as long as he got Rei back for what he did.

So Alicia went out to the food counter to get two extra large cups of sprite, two large bags or popcorn, and two bags of skittles. This was all part of her plan but it won't work if they don't get certain seats. Kai went to go get two seats behind Rei and Keena to his surprise there were actually two seats right behind them. So Kai sat in the one behind Rei and saved the one behind Keena for Alicia. All Kai could do was hope that Alicia's plan would work. Then Alicia came in and sat beside Kai and told him what they would do.

During the movie you could see and hear Keena scream but not loudly and grab onto Rei's arm, Rei didn't mind this one a but the movie is making it hard for him to make his move. The something happened that Alicia almost burst into giggles and if it was not for Kai putting his hand over her mouth she would have gave them away.

Keena ended up in Rei's lap, she jumped so high that instead of landing in her seat she landed on Rei. Keena turned a bright pink on her face and got up off of Rei than sat back down in her own seat.

Alicia mouthed a thank you to Kai when he had finally removed his hand from covering her mouth. Although Alicia wondered why he kept his hand on her mouth longer then needed but just shrugged it off. During the movie even Alicia jumped, she would have screamed but it would have given them away. When she jumped she ended up grabbing onto Kai's arm which made her turn a bright pink color, she let go quickly.

Alicia's Pov

I can't believe I grabbed his arm why didn't I grab the person's arm who I'm sitting beside. Hopefully he didn't notice me turn bright pink. When I was holding onto his arm, I could feel his nice strong muscles through his shirt...wait I didn't think that. Note to self never go to scary movies again.

Kai's Pov

Boy did she have a good grip on my arm. She must have been scared but she didn't have to let go...wait...I take that back.

Keena's Pov

When is he going to kiss me? When? Can somebody please tell me that. Rei if you can hear me...KISS ME! KISS ME! KISS ME! NOW!

Rei's Pov

When should I make me move...I don't know...oh wait I think this would be a good time.

Normal Pov

Rei turned in his seat so he was now facing Keena. He reached and turned her head so now they were starring into each other's eyes. Then they both leaned in with their eyes closed, their lips meeting very softly until they were in a passionate kiss. Their little make out session lasted for a couple of minutes until they pulled away both of them blushing.

Alicia leaned over and whispered softly into Kai's ear "Aww...isn't that cute?"

"Hn" was his reply, Alicia took it as a yes and in a couple of minutes she was guessing her plan would be in action.

Rei looked at Keena and said, "Sorry I shouldn't have did that"

"It's ok," replied Keena as she leaned over and kissed Rei softly on the cheek.

A little bit more into the movie Keena and Rei were at it again-it was perfect timing for Alicia's plan. Alicia looked at Kai holding up her hand doing a countdown as soon as she was done her and Kai stood up.

"GET A ROOM!" Kai and Alicia both yelled as they poured the pop, then throw the popcorn, and last they dumped the skittles all over Keena and Rei.

Well you should have seen the new couples face's, Rei was bright red from embarrassment and Keena looked like she was going to kill someone and it didn't matter who. Even everybody in the room was looking at them, then they all went into laughter, ever single one of them. Even Alicia was laughing and her sides started to hurt, Kai couldn't help but snicker a little cause of the look on Rei's face.

Rei and Keena were all sticky-it looked like they rolled around in the dump.

"Aaaa...! Who did this?!" Keena screamed.

"That would be us" spoke up Alicia as she waved at Keena.

"Should have known, this was your revenge?" Keena said through gritted teeth.

"Yep, good plan eh?" Alicia replied sarcastically.

"Your going to pay" Keena growled underneath her breath.

Now the two girls were both standing-Alicia with a major height advantage-having a giant death glare stare so Rei thought he should get his 2 cents in while he still could.

"So who's plan was it?" asked Rei and Kai pointed towards Alicia's direction.

"Ok, why?" asked a now curious Rei.

Now it was time for Alicia to speak again, "Because of what you and Keena were planning for us"

"What were we planning?" said Keena-she was now playing dumb.

"I know you and Rei are working together to get me and Kai together" stated Alicia.

"And it worked too" Keena replied in a perky tone.

"No" Kai answered flatly.

"We are only together right now because we both wanted to get revenge on you two" said Alicia.

"Oh" said a now upset Keena.

"HaHa, your plan backfired!" yelled Alicia as she pointed and laughed at Keena-the boys just shook their heads at the two girls.

"Was that Angel girl part of your plan?" Rei asked in a curious voice.

"Nope, it was all his idea" Alicia replied as she pointed at Kai-she was having a hard time trying to keep a straight face.

Kai looked at Alicia as if to say what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about. After Kai looked at her she noticed both Rei and Keena twitch a little so she thought she better tell them the truth.

"Just joking, we had nothing to do with that," said Alicia quickly while putting her hands up in front of herself in defense.

"Ok, I'm all sticky now, so Keena did you want me to give you a ride home?"

"Sure" said a now happy Keena.

Oh ya...Rei, Kai, and Alicia all you guys are coming to the new club with me tomorrow tonight no matter what" Keena added before her and Rei left walking hand in hand.

"Well I'm going to go home now too-I guess" Alicia said out loud to no one in particular.

"I'll drive you," stated Kai flatly.

"What?"

"It's late and dark out I'll drive you"

"Fine doesn't look like I can win this battle for once"

"Got that right" Kai said as he winked at her.

Alicia was wondering why he winked at her but just shrugged it off. So Alicia and Kai both left the movies and went out into the parking lot were his car was. His car was a 2004 black viper with leather enterer.

"Nice car"

"Hn"

Kai got into the drivers seat and Alicia got into the passengers seat.

10 Minutes Later

They arrived at Alicia's house, as she got out of the car Kai said "Bye Ms. Spunky"

"Cya Mr. Sourpuss" replied Alicia as she waved good bye to Kai, when Kai was leaving her drive way for his own house.

With Keena And Rei

"Thanks for the drive" Keena said.

"Your welcome" replied Rei.

Rei give Keena a goodbye kiss as she went into her house.

"Bye" Keena said as Rei drove away to his own place.

End Of Chapter

-So does Keena have another plan for Kai and Alicia. Also what is going to happen at the new club?

Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Club

Hey everybody, i have some bad news, i don't know when i well be updating again because i am still unpacking things and but of course the teachers are having fun giving me homework...arent they nice...so finding time to write is getting really hard but i'll try my best to do what i can lol...anyways on with answering the reviews.

LightningAurora-Yep revenge is sweet and there is more to come haha...yep your going to be in my story sometime...ya! ttyl...cya.

LunaRavonCroft-Well I'm glad that you feel specail...everybody shoudl feel specail...(CLAPS)...yes you shall get the trophy lmao...i think you are the first person to notice that my name is the same as my character's lol...but then some people already knew because i told them, but you are the first who figured it out on thier own lol...I'm so sorry that I'm guessing all your dieas, I don't mean to, I can't help it i just love guessing things...(blushes)...I don't know when Kai and Alicia are going to hook up...well...i have an idea...but I can't tell you that now can I? lol...YES THE LONG REVIEWS ARE SPREADING THANKS TO ME!! MAWHAHAHA!! Ya i know they are good together lol...but hey, youuu neverr know there might be a twist if I'm bored or hyper, although I am hyper like 24/7 but thats not the point lol...anyways thanks for reviewing...cya.

shaman queen lee-Well now, did you fall off your chair while laughing?? I'm glad that you find my story funny, it makes me feel very good inside, thanks for reviewing...cya.

silent-lucidity-YA! I'm glad that you loved it...i loved it too...i had the greatest time rwiting that chapter and this chapter that I'm now posting too, and chapter 7 that I'm working on right now also lol...I'm multitaksing lol...GO ME!...A laughing fit eh? well that makes me feel like my job here is done lol...thanks...cya.

Wreckless Spirit-Thanks, I'm some happy that everybody is really liking my story so far(smiles a ear to ear grin)Kai might like Alicia or it could be the other way around...you never know or maybe there is a twist and it just seems like they like each other but they don't...I bet I'm making you think now haha...cya.

Lil Tanuki-Well...I'm glad that you like violence and that you like revenge too...I love getting revenge on my friends but then they get revenge on me too--...Good old Alicia and Keena and thier need to be trouble markers for other people and each other...Ok i won't tell "her" what you said lol...don't worry their shall always be fights in my story lmao...no matter what...and poor Tyson he better run for his life...ja ne.

Mrs. Rei Kon-YES YOU DID! YOU GOT TO KISS REI! GO YOU! haha...and i knew you wouldn't like a girl messing with "your man" haha...yes he is all yours there is going to be no twists in this story that well break your relationship...well....if there is one it well still end up that you two are together lol...well....sense you told me that you wanted to baet up Mariah i did that just for you...so be happy...cya.

Moonlit Destiny-Glad ya liked the chapter, and I am sorry that i used your name for a girl that was a sluty bitch...but you are going to be in the story later on and today you are doing my disclaimer lol...hehe...yep your going to be in my story, maybe not a major character but you well be in it...and you'll be going by your favorite name...AMANDA!...lmao...Some happy that you thought it was a funny chapter lol...i thought it was funny too...this one is going to be funny as well...and i love revenge...i know its not a good thing to do but i love getting revenge on my freinds lmao...I WOULD LOVE BEING IN THE ANIME WORLD!! that would so kick ass haha...i wonder if i wore red heeled shoes that glitterd and clicked my heels three times and said "I WISH I WAS IN THE ANIME WORLD" if i would actually be taken there?(gets an idea) hehe...anyways back to the topic...everybody is just clueing in now that I am my own character haha...don't worry the people that knew bfore you i told them except for LunaRavonCroft she just found out now too...so dont feel bad...i find it funny tho that people are just relising it now...lmao...anyways...cya.

Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat-Well I'm glad that the both of you really thought that that was a funny chapter hopefully thhis one well be that funny too...i hope it is...cya...and thanks.

Ok before i get Amanda to do my diclaimer i have something else i would like to say...I'm a little sad because i was really hoping that two of my friends would reveiw and read my story one is Becky who is one of my new characters and the other one was Emily who also is in my story...can you beleive that they didn't read or review my last chapter...and I'm putting them in my story...(starts to cry) it really hurts me. Ok now that i am over that lets get Amanda to do my disclaimer.

Amanda-Ok, Alicia owns Alicia...DUH!...Becky owns herself...Emily owns herself and Orion too, Alicia owns Hunter, Keena owns herself, and Alicia does not own beyblade.

Alicia- and...

Amanda- but she does wish that she owned Kai(looks at Alicia like she was phsico)

Alicia-(death Glare) well...now that my disclaimer is done and i finished answering all my reviews...lets get on with the story...enjoy.

Chapter 6- Club

Alicia's House

Alicia's Pov

Well what's this now...Desire has added you to his/her contact list...this must be one of Rei's friends again...well I'll add them they can't be as bad as Kai.

Conversation (Alicia (Ms. Spunky) and Emily (Desire))

Ms. Spunky says: Hey, who is this?

Desire says: Hey I'm Emily, Rei's friend...hope you don't mind that I added you to me msn list

Ms. Spunky says: That's ok...I'm Alicia

Desire says: I know I heard a lot about you

Ms. Spunky says: hopefully it was all good lol

Desire says: well

Ms. Spunky says: well what? What did they say about me?

Desire says: I heard that you punched Kai at the beach and that you have a bad temper...is what I heard right?

Ms. Spunky says: YEP! Haha...I also punched him at the movies too

Desire says: I see...so are heard that Keena is making you guys go to the club

Ms. Spunky says: yes damn her and her bossy ways...are you going?

Desire says: ya the boss's boyfriend is making me

Ms. Spunky says: cool...we should hang out then

Desire says: oh ya...that well be fun...your name matches you so well

Ms. Spunky says: What?! That is what Mr. Sourpuss calls me...ggrrrrr

Desire says: who is Mr. Sourpuss?

Ms. Spunky says: Kai

Desire says: haha...so you're the one that pinched his cheeks?

Ms. Spunky says: the one and only

Desire says: well I better be going I'll see you at the club

Ms. Spunky says: talk to you later cya

Desire says: Bye

End Of Conversation

I wonder if they are going to freak out when they seem me...I love my new hair color...what are they going to say. I can't wait to meet Emily...she seems like a really cool person. I can't believe Keena is making us all go with her to the club...I know she has something else planned...I just don't know what it is this time...or maybe she gave up and just wants us all to have fun...who knows cause I don't. Oh ya I forgot to tell Keena that I'm meeting a old friend and her boyfriend there...oh well...she well just have to find out when we get there. Also Emily said that we all could meet her man...wonder if I might know him...oh well. I wonder what I am going to wear...I better go start looking.

Kai's Place

Normal Pov

Rei was lying on Kai's bed while Kai was sitting on his chair in front of his computer. Kai was typing away on his computer to some of his friends.

"Who are you chatting with?" asked Rei.

"Tyson, Orion...and soon to be Alicia" Kai replied but he sounded as though he was going to do say something to someone which wouldn't turn out pretty.

"Ok...tell Ty and Ori that I said hi"

"Fine"

Conversation (Kai (Im not sour!) and Tyson (I luv becky))

I luv becky says: man you are so sour...please don't hit me

Im not sour says: im not sour

I luv becky says: man you are...that girl that calls you mr. Sourpuss is so right...glad she had the courage to actually stand up to you

Im not sour says: what are you talking about?

I luv becky says: you are sour and she actually told you that...plus she punched you...YOU GOT PUNCHED BY A GIRL!!! Aawww man you suck

Im not sour says: are you going to the club tonight?

I luv becky says: ya why?

Im not sour says: just wondering...watch your back...bye

I luv becky says: wait...what do you mean...your not going to hurt me are you?

I luv becky says: KAI ANSWER ME!!

End Of Conversation

"Am I sour?"

"Ummm...do you want me to answer that?" asked a worried Rei.

"Yes"

"Well...you are sour a lot of the time" Rei answered while being on guard to run if Kai got up.

"Is that why she punched me?"

"Who...Alicia?"

"Ya"

"Man she punched you cause you grabbed her arm...why are you worried that she thinks your cold hearted?" asked a curious teasing Rei.

"No I don't care what that Ms. Spunky thinks," stated Kai flatly.

"Ok"

Kai turned back to his computer to continue chatting with Orion and now Alicia.

Conversation (Kai (Im not sour) And Alicia (Ms. Spunky))

Im not sour says: do you like the name ms. spunky?

Ms. Spunky says: ya...fits me well don't you think?

Im not sour says: I guess so

Ms. Spunky says: you guess so? You were the one who called me that!

Im not sour says: point taken

Ms. Spunky says: so...you and Rei excited about going to the new club?

Im not sour says: how did you know Rei was here?

Ms. Spunky says: Keena told me...answer my question now...are you two excited about going to the new club?

Im not sour says: im not but I guess rei is...he is telling me to tell you that he cant wait for you to meet some of his friends

Ms. Spunky says: and I talked to one of them so far

Im not sour says: who?

Ms. Spunky says: Emily and im going to meet her boyfriend...and I guess one of my friends is dating one of your friends too

Im not sour says: becky is your friend?

Ms. Spunky says: yep

Im not sour says: well I got to go bye

Ms. Spunky says: see you later

End Of Conversation

Kai's Pov

I'm surprised that I never met her before sense we both have friends that know each other...interesting.

Keena's House

Keena's Pov

Alicia and Kai better behave at the club...cause if they start another fight...I'll be the one finishing it. I can't wait to see Rei again...he is so sweet...and I get to meet some of his friends tonight too...hopefully they are nicer then the one I met already...Kai can be so cold. I don't know why Rei hangs out with him...although he did listen to Rei in the mall so he can't be that cold...can he? Oh well I better start looking for something to wear...takes me a long time to just pick out the perfect look.

5 Hours Later

Outside The Club

Normal Pov

"AAAA!! Where are they?!" screamed yet asked Keena.

"I don't know...calm down before they think you're crazy and won't even let us inside the club" replied Rei.

About 5 minutes later the rest of the gang showed up which was Alicia, Kai, Emily, Tyson, Becky, and Orion. Keena was wearing a new outfit yet again, which consisted of dark blue denim jeans, black high-heeled boots, and her top was a flashy silver that tied around her neck and the middle of her back. Rei had on his usual baggy blue jeans (Keena always hoped that someday they might fall down), red and white nike sneakers, and a white long sleeved top with a blue t-shirt over it. Alicia had on her black boots, a pair of loose fitting low rider jeans that had the bottom of the legs folded up some, and a black t-shirt but it had a hole where you shoulder is also it said "flirty, mysterious, trouble maker, spoiled brat" written all over it with a jean jacket over it. Kai had on a pair of dark baggy blue jeans, dark navy sneakers and a black t-shirt. Emily had on a pair of black jeans, a blue t-shirt that said "TEDDIES ROCK!" in bright red, and a pair of blue and black flip-flops. Tyson was wearing baggy jeans like all the other guys, a red and blue t-shirt and blue sneakers. It seemed like Tyson and Becky came like a matching couple because Becky had on a pair of loose fitting jeans, a blue and red tank top and light blue sneakers. Also Orion was dressed a little differently then the rest of the guys, he had on a white shirt and a pair of brown jeans, plus what looked like to be tennis shoes.

The group said their hellos and was being introduced to the ones that they did not know. The girl named Emily had short brown hair stood about 5'6" and had brown eyes; her boyfriend, Orion, was 5'8" with green eyes and sandy blond hair. Becky Alicia's friend, Tyson's girlfriend, had dark brown hair that was about shoulder length, blue eyes and her height was about 5'4". Tyson had some sort of purple shade of color for his hair, brown eyes and was 5'7".

"So your Emily, and your Tyson and your Orion" Alicia stated the obvious as she pointed to each of them, they all shook their heads yes to her statement.

"Way to state the obvious Ms. Spunky" added Kai in a cocky voice.

"Thanks" replied Alicia in a perky tone which made the friends that are close to her twitch, its not a good thing when she uses a perky tone, it usually means she is up to something-bad.

Inside The Club

The speakers were shaking, that's how loud the music was, you had to scream in the persons hear for them just to hear you. There were a lot of people out on the dance floor, some were sitting at tables and booths, and others were just standing around by the wall. The group decided to go find a table and get some drinks before they did anything else.

"What would everybody like to drink?" asked the bartender.

"I want a extra large glass of pepsi and is there anything here to eat?" said Tyson.

"No sir"

"Ok" replied a disappointed Tyson.

"Is there anything else you would like?" the bartender asked again while looking at everybody.

"I'll have a glass of ice tea," said Alicia.

"Water" Kai answered.

"Coke for me" Rei stated.

"I'll have the same as him but a small," said Becky as she pointed at Tyson.

"Orange pop" Orion said.

"Uh me too" Emily said quickly.

"Coke for me too" Keena said as she shook her head.

The bartender told them that it well be a couple of minutes before their drinks would be ready, so the group decided that they would go sit down at the table to wait for their drinks. There was many conversations going on at the same time at the table, one of them was very interesting, it was about a party that Alicia was going to have before school started. As soon as everybody heard Alicia mention the word party they all started to listen to her conversation with Keena.

"So when are you going to have your party?" asked Keena.

"Next weekend sense that is the last weekend before school starts" replied Alicia.

"YOUR HAVING A PARTY!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Yes"

"WHO IS COMING?" Tyson asked still yelling.

"You don't need to yell so loud, and I don't know who I am inviting yet, that is what me and Keena were talking about," replied a annoyed Alicia.

"Ok am I invited?"

"Sure why not" Alicia said non-caringly.

"YYYAAA!!!" yelled Tyson at the top of his lungs.

"Why don't all you guys come to the party" spoke up Keena as Alicia gave her a death glare-Keena was up to something yet again.

"Sure" they all replied except for Kai until Rei and Tyson both hit him in the chest then he shook his head yes.

"Here are your drinks," said the bartender as he sat all the drinks down in front of everyone.

"Thanks" Emily replied politely.

They all sat there and started chatting about the up coming party before school except for a couple of people who were just looking around. Alicia was just looking at all the people slow dancing and was wishing that she was one of them up there-and Keena noticed this look on her face that said what she was thinking. Kai was just looking around the room that they were in, boy did he want to do something, it was so bored sitting there and listening to them chat. Keena was getting another plan but she was going to need some help to do it. Just then this girl with pink hair and a pink shirt and skirt walked up to them.

"Hey you must be Rei I heard so much about you," said the pink perky girl.

"Ok?" Rei said as he gave the pink girl a questioning look-Keena was just watching this ready to react at any moment.

"Oh sorry, I'm Mariah" she replied in a perky tone yet again while holding out her hand for Rei to shake-but he didn't.

"Hi, is there something you wanted?" asked Rei.

"Well, yes there is...I want you to dance with me," stated Mariah as she grabbed Rei's arm and dragged him onto the dance the floor.

"B...b...b...but" Rei tried to say but she as to quick and now he was on the dance floor with Mariah with his hands on her hips and her hands around his neck-he had a pretty sad look on his face like he needed some saving.

If you looked at Keena and sense you already know she gets angry when someone flirts with Rei what do you think she would do if someone made him dance with them right in front of her. She didn't look to happy and Alicia and Kai were both ready to make a dash for the door-Emily, Becky, Tyson, Orion, and Mariah didn't know that she had a bad temper when it came to a guy she liked. Tyson decided right there and then that he also wanted to dance and can you believe he was actually a gentleman about it.

"Becky would you like to dance with me" Tyson asked shyly-he wanted to dance too, he didn't want Rei to have all the fun tonight.

"Sure why not" replied Becky-she had a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong tonight so she wanted to have some fun before that happened.

"YYAA!" yelled Tyson at the top of his lungs as he took Becky's hand and led her to the dance floor.

So right now Tyson was dancing with Becky on the dance floor as was Rei and Mariah but who knows how long that dance was going to last-Rei was trying to break free from Mariah's grip but she just wouldn't let go of him. After awhile her grip got stronger for every time Rei tried to take her arms off of him-Rei started to get his air cut off and Keena noticed this. Keena stood up and walked over to where Rei and Mariah were dancing.

"Your chocking him, let him go" Keena stated the obvious.

"No I'm not, your just jealous, go away" spat Mariah-Alicia was about to make a dash for the door until some cute guys caught her eye so she thought that she would at least stay for a little while longer until it got real bad.

"Need...air" Rei managed to get out before his face started to turn a bright red then to a bright blue then to a bright purple.

"See he is turning purple, let him go!" Keena said-she liked him being purple at least then he was her favorite color.

"Rei and I are dancing, go find your own dance partner"

"YOU'RE CHOKING HIM! CANT YOU SEE HIM CHANGING COLORS?!" Keena yelled right at Mariah.

"LEAVE US ALONE! SHUT-UP!" Mariah yelled back-well right then everybody thought that they saw a blood vessel pop on Keena's forehead.

Keena leaned back and said, "TAKE THIS BITCH!" as she punched Mariah right square in the nose-Mariah fell back on her butt.

Everyone that was in the club just looked at the two girls and the one boy that was standing with them that had a purple face but it was starting to go back to its normal color. Alicia, Emily, Tyson, Becky, and Orion all started to laugh-they found this extremely funny even though they might get kicked out, even Kai had a small grin on his face. Mariah got up off of the floor and threw a punch at Keena but missed-wouldn't you know that this pissed Keena off even more. So but of course their good old friend with a bad temper went and punched Mariah in the nose a couple of times which broke it and made it bleed some awful, broke a rib or two, gave her to black eyes, and the last thing that Mariah was going to leave with which she did not show up with was a broken wrist-Keena twisted her wrist and as soon as you heard the loud throbbing snap you knew that she broke her wrist. Mariah ended up going to the hospital in a ambulance but for some strange reason all the bouncers didn't see Keena do all that stuff so they couldn't kick anybody out-yet. The club was silent after Mariah left, they didn't know what to say and they didn't want to piss off the girl any worse then she already was but then someone with a big mouth did break the silence.

"WOW!" yelled Tyson with his jaw almost touching the ground and his eyes popping out of his head.

"Tyson...close your mouth we can almost see down to your stomach and I for one don't want to see what is in it," stated Becky-all the friends but Kai laughed at this.

"What are you talking about?" asked a worried Tyson.

"You know its true Tyson if you stay that way for to much longer we well be able to see the inside of your stomach" Alicia said-as soon as she finished Tyson shut his mouth pretty quick...a little to quick, he bit his tongue.

"Ouch!" screamed Tyson as he went running into the bathroom.

"STOP! TYSON! THAT'S THE GIRL'S BATHROOM!" Emily yelled out to Tyson but it was too late-he was in the girl's bathroom and own his own.

Inside The Girl's Bathroom

"This doesn't look like the boy's bathroom" Tyson said out loud.

"AAAA!! BOY!" screamed a girl as she went running out of the bathroom followed by the rest of the girls that were in the bathroom too.

"AAA!! IM IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM!" Tyson yelled as he went running out of the bathroom-he almost did faint too.

When Tyson came running out of the bathroom all his friends were laughing at himâ€even some of them were holding their sides in pain-that is how hard they were laughing at him. He was out of breath by the time he got back to the table and he had this shocked yet confused look on his face which made everyone laugh even harder-except for Kai but of course. Finally Tyson said something, "Why didn't anybody warn me that I was going into the girl's bathroom?"

"I did warn you, everybody else heard me but you" stated Emily as she gave Tyson a very dirty look.

"You did? I didn't hear you"

"Yes she did Tyson, your just def" Alicia replied in defense for Emily.

"I am not"

"Yes you are"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!"

"You are so childish"

While Alicia and Tyson were fighting everyone one of their friends was watching them go back and forth, back and forth, with their verbal bickering. Until finally someone got up from the table and stopped it, the person that got up was the one and only-Kai.

"The both of you go sit down and shut-up" said a serious Kai.

"Fine" Tyson mumbled as he went and sat down at the table-but not Alicia, no way-did he forget she does not like it when people tell her to shut-up?

"Excuse me?"

"Go sit down at the table and shut-up"

"Don't you tell me to shut-up" Alicia replied in serious voice-this amused Kai.

"Shut-up"

"NO! YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" Alicia yelled right in his face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Would you go sit down (gets look from Rei) please"

"Well sense you asked so nicely, and didn't tell me to shut-up again which would have earned you something...I guess I can go sit down" Alicia replied and then went and sat down between Emily and Kai.

"Keena thanks for doing that back there" Rei said.

"Your welcome" Keena replied as she started to blush-she was hoping that he would think that it was for him and not that she was jealous.

"I can't believe you sent her to the hospital" added Becky in a disbelief voice.

"Well...she was choking Rei so I had to do something"

"Would you like to dance Keena?" asked a hopeful Rei.

"Yes" Keena replied and Rei took her hand and led her to the dance floor-then they started to dance with the music.

"Well sense everybody else is on the dance floor would you like to dance Em?"

"Sure Orion"

"Well now...I want to go get something to eat right now" stated Tyson.

"No way, we are going to dance"

"But Becky I want to eat"

"You can eat later, lets go dance" Becky said as she gave him a pouty look with puppy eyes.

"Fine" Tyson replied as he and Becky stood up and walked over to the dance floor and started to dance with almost all of the other friends.

So the only people that didn't go onto the dance floor was Kai and Alicia. About 5 minutes later a guy that was 6'1, had green eyes, brown hair, and was wearing baggy blue jeans like the rest of the guys with a type of t-shirt on that was white. He walked up to Alicia and said to her "Hi I'm Hunter, what is your name?"

"I'm Alicia"

"Well nice to meet you" he said as he took her hand and kissed it, then Kai looked up at him with a blank look on his face 'isn't that the guy that I heard was a big player or something like that?'

"Same"

"So are you here with him?" Hunter asked as he pointed towards Kai-this made Kai and Alicia both give him a weird look 'you think I'm with him? YOU THINK IM WITH HIM?!'

"No I'm not we are just friends of a friend" Alicia replied but as soon as she said it-it didn't sound right.

"Ok, would you like to dance then?"

"Sure" Alicia answered him and they both went to the dance floor and started to dance.

With Rei And Keena

"Aaawww...look at Alicia, she actually found someone" said Keena.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked a curious Rei.

"Well she has a hard time staying with guys-she plays hard to get to the edge" explained Keena.

"I see-that reminds me of someone we know too"

"Who?"

"Kai" Rei said as he started to laugh a little.

"Really? Doesn't surprise me any, although there is nothing wrong with that...I would have thought that Alicia and Kai would get along but I guess not" said Keena a little disappointed.

"Oh well" Rei replied as he leaned in to kiss Keena.

With Becky And Tyson

"I can't believe haha you went into haha the girl's bathroom" Becky said as she busted into a fit of giggles.

"It's not funny-your bathroom is so much cleaner then ours" Tyson didn't mean to say the bathroom part out loud but he did.

"It was funny, and what do you mean, is your bathroom dirty?"

"No and no"

"Ok"

With Emily and Orion

"You look so cute tonight," Orion randomly said out of nowhere.

"Thanks" Emily replied as she started to turn a light shade of pink.

"Your welcome" Orion smiled as he leaned closer to Emily, then they kissed.

So everybody was on the dance floor dancing and having fun with their boyfriends accept for Alicia and Kai. Alicia was dancing with the new guy she met, Hunter, and Kai was just sitting at the table looking around and thinking to him self.

With Kai

Kai Pov

I can't believe Tyson has a girlfriend, who would have guessed that? Well not me, and I'm glad that Rei finally found someone, hopefully he won't do anything stupid and mess it up like he always did before, dumb ass. Even Rei's friend, Emily, has someone too, I wonder why Alicia is all by herself, but then she might be thinking the same thing about me, if so I don't care. Maybe she doesn't like going out with people, she does seem a little distant but then I don't think any of her friends notice that, you can only really tell by her eyes. It seems like she has this mask, she is all happy and hyper around her friends yet she is distant, it's her eyes that give her away and yet it was hard for me to see how she was feeling. Maybe that is why she is dancing with him, it seemed like she didn't want to but she did so her friends wouldn't think anything of itâ€I wonder. I do have to admit she does look cute tonight, but that guy seems very familiar to me, I wonder if that is they guy I heard about. Some of my friends said that there is this guy and that his name matches the way he treats girls, his name is hunter, sounds like he hunts and when they aren't fun anymore he'll just move on. I hope he isn't that guy; I'll have to keep my eye on him now.

With Hunter And Alicia

"So what do you like to do for fun?" asked Hunter while they moved back and forth to the music.

"Anything interesting really, you?"

"Same here"

Alicia's Pov

Aaawww...don't those three couples over there look cute, I fell kind of bad for leaving Kai all by himself, maybe after this dance I'll go sit with him so he won't feel alone. WAIT! It's his own fault that he is not dancing with some girl or hanging out with another crowd but for some reason I still feel bad. This guy is not to bad, he can dance good, he is cute, actually talks some, but there is something telling me that he is not all he's is cracked up to be. What is going on, it feels like his hands are slipping down my back about ever second getting closer to my ass, he better not be hopping to get away with it if he does put his hands on my ass...I'LL KICK HIS ASS! Oh my god, he is trying to grab my ass...he is grabbing my ass-big mistake buddy.

Normal Pov

"What do you think you are doing?" Alicia stated as she moved his hands up farther so they were not on her lower backside anymore-Kai saw this and now he was paying close attention to them.

"Why, you know you like it" Hunter stated in a cocky voice.

"No I don't and I'm not like that," Alicia said as she slapped him across the face.

"Oh you want to start the fun right now?"

"Get away from me!" Alicia yelled at him but all he did was pull her closer so she couldn't get away-Kai got up from the table and walked over to them.

"Leave her alone" Kai said in a serious and cold voice that just made you want to run away and not mess with.

"You're not her boyfriend and besides she knows she likes it," stated Hunter in a cocky tone.

"NO I DON'T!" Alicia screamed at him again, she was loosing her temper fast.

"I'm warning you again just leave her alone" Kai said again with the same type of tone yet you could her some proactive tone in there-was he getting proactive over Alicia?

"What happens if I don't what are you going to do about it, get a bouncer?" Hunter teased.

"If you know what is best for you you well leave her alone"

"But that is the thing I'm not going to leave her alone" said Hunter as he grabbed Alicia and hauled her close to him-this did not make her feel any better.

While this was going on all the other friends were still dancing, they didn't know that Alicia was having a problem with the guy she just met. All they were doing was dancing away while making out but finally Becky noticed something so she went and told the others, then they all went to go get some bouncers. They didn't see Kai over there trying to get Alicia away from Hunter all they saw was Hunter and Alicia fighting with each other-were they going to be surprise.

"Yes you are" stated Kai coolly.

"No I won't and nobody is going to make me either"

"I well" and with those two words leaving Kai's mouth he went and punched Hunter right in the nose causing it to bleed-he didn't break it...yet.

"You're going to pay for that" Hunter replied as he went and threw a punch at Kai catching him in the eye-he is going to get a black eye now.

The fight went like this: Hunter managed to get in two punches one to Kai's eye and the other one to gut, Kai was able to get Hunter in the gut a couple of time, the nose, and both of his eyes a couple of times. Hunter didn't look the same way as how he came to the club, he had bruises and cuts on him now. The friends returned with a couple of bouncers and they kicked Hunter out of the club and he was not to return for 4 months now.

10 Minutes Later

"I can't believe he tried to feel you up," exclaimed Becky in a disbelieving yet shocked voice.

"Same here, good thing the bouncers came" added Tyson-the friends did not see Kai beat up Hunter so they thought it was the bouncers who did it all.

"Ya about the bouncers"

"Alicia you shouldn't talk right now, you were just through a lot, why don't you stay and sit down here for a little while, we'll go and get some drinks and go back onto the dance floor and leave you here" Said Keena as she motioned for everybody else to get up, some of them went to the dance floor while others went to get something to drink.

The only people sitting at the table now was Alicia and Kai, there was silence for a couple of minutes until Alicia spoke up "Kai back there, I just want to say thank you"

"Your welcome" replied Kai flatly.

"So how did you know that I might have needed help?"

"Your eyes"

"My eyes?"

"Your eyes give you away"

"What do you mean they give me away?" Alicia said confused-she didn't think anybody could read her emotions or anything in any way.

"They show your emotions, like how you didn't want to dance with that guy but you did, you didn't want anybody to get suspicious if you turned him down" it seemed that Kai was the only one who could really tell what she was feeling and this made Alicia wonder some things.

"Ok Mr. Know-it-all what are my feelings right now?" Alicia said hoping that he didn't guess one of them because if he did it would not be good.

"Ok" Kai replied he looked into her eyes, he saw hope, sadness, and something else that he couldn't figure out just what it was, "I see sadness"

"Oh...well you better feel lucky then because you're the only one who can read my eyes, nobody else can," Alicia answered, just then the bartender showed up.

"Here you go miss the ice pack that you wanted" said the bartender as he handed a ice pack to Alicia.

"Thank you"

"Why did you want a ice pack?" asked Kai curiously as he cocked up one eyebrow.

"For this" Alicia said while putting the ice pack on Kai's eye and then added, "So then it won't bruise that bad"

"Oooohhhh...thanks" Kai replied, the coldness of the ice pack being put on without him noticing was a shock to his system.

"Your welcome"

"So what all did we miss?" asked Emily as her and Orion sat down at the table.

"Nothing" Alicia answered.

"Kai why do you have a ice pack on your eye?" wanted to know Orion.

"Fight"

"When did you get into a fight, you didn't have that when you showed up here" questioned a now curious and worried Emily.

"He beat up a guy for me," whispered Alicia.

"WHAT?! I thought the bouncers did that, you mean to tell me Kai did that because of what he was doing?"

"Yes"-replied Kai before Alicia could say anything.

"Kai your so brave" said Emily in a dreamy voice-made Alicia want to gag herself, it made Orion give her a weird look as to say are-you-saying-I'm-not-brave-and-now-you-don't-like-me, and Kai gave her a weird look like she was a crazy fan girl or something, this made Alicia laugh.

"What is so funny?" Emily asked.

"YOU! HAHA! You should have seen the look on Orion's face it looked like he was just going to go do something stupid so you would say that to him, and Kai gave you look like you were a crazy fan girl. HAHA!" Alicia said as she went into another fit of giggles, Orion turned a light shade of pink because of what she said and Kai looked at her amused because it almost seemed like she read his mind.

"Aaww...Orion you didn't think that did you, I still love you" Emily said in a sweet voice as she gave Orion a hug.

"No of course not" Orion whispered and Emily started to laugh at him.

"Hey guys" Becky said as she walked up to the table with Tyson, Keena, and Rei not that far behind her.

"Hey" Alicia replied as she did a big wave with her left hand sense her right was still holding the ice pack to Kai's eye.

"What happened Kai?" asked Rei.

"Fight" Kai growled underneath his breath-he was getting very upset that everybody was asking him about the eye thing.

"What fight?" Keena asked Alicia gave Orion and Emily a look that told them not to say anything and just leave it at fight.

"Just a fight" Alicia said in a tone that made everybody not want to question or pester her anymore, you could tell that that made Kai feel better.

"Well Becky and I are going to go home now," stated Tyson as he and Becky waved and left the club.

"Cya" said Alicia as she waved good-bye to them.

"We better be going too Keena" stated Rei.

"But"

"Come on Keena" Rei said as he gave her a look.

"Fine fine, lets go, I'll cya you guys later"

"Cya"

"Bye" replied Emily.

"Then there was 4" Alicia randomly said as she started to laugh.

"Actually it well be then there is 2" Emily added.

"You're leaving too?"

"Ya we have some things that we need to do," replied Emily.

"Ok then, I'll talk to you soon, bubye" said Alicia.

"Bye Kai and Alicia" Emily said as she and Orion went through the club doors out into the parking lot.

"Well now, guess they all had some better things to do" Alicia said out loud without thinking.

"Or maybe Keena has another plan" Kai added.

"Don't say that, although if she does...I am going to have to come up with another plan now" Alicia said excitedly, Kai just scowled.

"Is it better then the last one?"

"I don't know yet but I'll make sure that it is"

"Ok" Kai agreed sarcasticaly as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Well I better be going to, it is getting late and I have to get up early tomorrow" Alicia stated.

"I'll drive you" Kai said flatly-Alicia was not going to get out of it tonight either.

"Why do you always want to drive me?" asked Alicia curiously/amused.

"One because it is late; two because your having a hard time with guys tonight and three because I don't want your friends to worry" Kai said a mater of factly.

"Or is it that one of my friends told you to do so?"

"No"

"Oh ok, well then thanks"

Everybody got home safe and sound, and some little things happened on the way. Keena and Rei were talking about Alicia's party and who was going to be there; the same goes for the other two couples too. The only difference was that Keena was going to plan something of her own for Alicia's party and Alicia was not going to know about.

End Of Chapter

-So what is Alicia going to do for her party, what is Keena planning, and does any of the other friends have nay plans of their owns.

Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Alicia's Party

Hey Hey people...thought I would be nice and post a chapter this weekend...ok...now here is bad news...I started dancing lessons so I'm busy with that and then I have like a lot of homework because my first semester is my hardest one...and then there is the point of finding time to actually write my chapters...its not hard to post its hard to find time to write...sense all my chapters are turning out to have like 15 pages or more to them lol...oh ya...I'm almost to 50 reviews...(jumps up and down)...I didn't think that people would like my story this much lol...and I didn't think that I would actually write this many chapters either lol...but I well finish the story before I stop writing...im not that mean...oh am I? Anyways I better start answering the reviews and stop talking about my own pitiful life haaha...yes my life is pitiful...anyways here are the answers to my lovely fan's reviews.

LightningAurora-thanks...I'm glad that I am doing a good job...and yes Kai can kick anybody's ass in my story...no matter who they are...(evil grin).

LunaRavonCroft-Yes I know I got saved by Kai...I mean yes I know Alicia got saved by Kai...(sweat drops)...I know hunter is evil...Alicia would have kicked his ass all the way to Pluto if Kai didn't do it before she had the chance to lol...Kai's future girlfriend? Who is writing the story here you or me? Maybe I have different plans for them lol...and yes I know they are stubborn just wait until like chapter 9 or 10 lol...it gets pretty funny to how bad they are stubborn...YES! That makes me some happy knowing that you love my story...ENGLISH! (faints)...I might be good at writing poems and stories but besides that I so suck at English haha...me and my friend who is a year older then me, we always jk around when we have a test, I say that I'll take her math test if she well take me English test...one year we were going to see if they would let us trade exams! Haha...but we didn't bother to ask...we know they wouldn't let us...slightly hyper? I think your over the edge hyper...joking...I know your only a little hyper now for me on the other hand I'm never a little hyper...I'm...HYPER! Haha... anyways keep on reviewing please...I love getting reviews it makes me feel all fuzzy inside.

Mystic-pip-Hey...you never reviewed my story before lol...WELCOME TO THE CRAZY WORLD OF ALICIA! (all the characters are clapping and yelling welcome) Haha...ya...anyways...I'm glad that you like my story and that you think it's cute...and I'll try to keep up the good work lol...I'll try my best like I always do...thanks again for reviewing...cya.

Wreckless Spirit-yes Kai did save the day and he shall save it again in this chapter too lol...oopps I gave a hint about the chapter...oh well...yes the plot does thicken lol...maybe Kai does like Alicia or maybe he doesn't, and what is Keena planning? I think we would both like to know that lol...haha...I left you in suspense...lol...I love doing that sense a lot of people love doing it to me...I won't say who tho...lmao...puppy eyes don't work on me...I'm like Kai...well sort of...I'm a girl not a guy and I don't have blue hair...oh hell...I mean I have a personality sort of like Kai's...there we go that sounds better lol...but I did update...not just for you but foe the rest of my fans lol...cya.

Moonlit Destiny-Hey...yes Tyson is a baka...you would think that he would have saw that it said "GIRL'S WASHROOM" on the door haha...but oh well...it was pretty funny...yes he can read her eyes...which makes her worry a lot...cuz she doesn't want him to see some of her emotions...I shouldn't have said that lol...oh well...anyways...he is the only one that can read her eyes...nobody else...yes you are going to be in the story lol...GO YOU! But you might not be a main character...sorry but I'll try to get you in there as much as possible...(gets plan)...I LOVE THE CHEER! Oh ya...Alicia, Alicia is her name and writing is her game...haha...I so love that lmao...you don't need to work on your cheers haha...I like it lol...cya.

Insanely-hyperactive-you rule? What are you talking about Becky? I RULE! Haha...mawhahahaha...(evil grin)...anyways...yes he did run into the girls washroom...and I forgive you for not reviewing my other chapter...yes people this is the famous Becky...my friend who did not review my other chapter and I put her in my story lol...lmao...glad ya liked the get a room part...I had fun coming up with that...cya.

Mrs. Rei Kon-yes id did let Kai stick up for me...I could have taken that hunter guy if I wanted to...just so then you know lol...I told you I would let you send her to the hospital...just for you...but I couldn't kill her...I am not that mean...well...I'm not mean enough to kill anybody lol...yet...anyways...I hope we kiss too lol...I can't wait for you to update too lol...it well be cute when or if they kiss haha...OMG! You read that chapter 3 times...I deserve the medal for the most times someone has ever read a chapter of mine lol...ok...cya.

Starbugkenny-its ok that you missed chapter 5...I forgive you...so you can get up off of your knees now...I'm glad that it did let you finally review my chapter 6 lol...you? Be good? Haha...sorry...yes you are in the story lol...yes Kai is a hero...and he is so sweat...(dreams)...(still dreaming)...(drooling)...ok I would stay in my dream world...but I need to finish my story so I won't...haha...I wont tell him that you said that of course not...

Kai-I heard my name

Alicia-me and Emily were talking about you not to you

Kai-What?! (death glare)

Alicia-nothing (runs away)

I am polite to strangers too...nobody wants to seem like they are stuck up...well most people don't want to seem like that...doorwoman haha...I wouldn't be embarrassed about that lol...I would go and tease you probably...aren't I nice lol...but that's just me...TEDDIES ROCK! But of course they do...I got like 100 or more haha...got to love them...and you got to love them even more when they come from a guy...(gets a plan)...o.O I got a plan now...anyways hehe...YES PEOPLE BOW DOWN BEFORE THE GREAT ALICIA! Lol...I know the chapters are so long now haha...they take me like a week to write and now it is even harder that I have a lot of things to do lol...I think my long review thing is rubbing off to my chapter writing lol...ya the last chapter was like 20 pages...this chapter is longer then that lol...haha...yes you review is long haha...it took 3kb in my hotmail...lol...you sent the biggest review that I ever got...hey...lol...that's what I do to you...I sent you the longest review you ever got too...can't you tell I miss talking to you too haha...this answer review thing is longer then it should be...I think lol...that makes me feel so happy when you say I'm suck a good friend...I try to be online as soon as I get home so maybe I can catch you on haha...but it doesn't seem to happen that often...ya Tyson is a baka he should have listened to you but he didn't...YA! Warm fuzzies...I love warm fuzzies lol...cya.

Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat-I'm glad that you think that that was cute...thanks for reviewing...cya.

Ok people I know that one of my review answers was way long lol...but I have a good reason for that...she is one of my friends who lives like far far away...like on the other side of the world lol...and that damn time change sucks cuz she is like 4 hours ahead of me so we never to get to chat that often so we chat through our reviews and answering reviews lol...hope ya understand...anyways now for the disappointing disclaimer...and I'm going to make Amanda do it again this week...take it away Amanda.

Amanda-Alicia does not own beyblade, but she would pay any amount to own Kai, and I mean any amount, but she does own herself, Hunter, and Angel.

Alicia-you can't forget about the other people too.

Amanda- oh ya...Keena owns herself, Emily owns herself and Orion, and Becky owns herself.

Alicia-Thanks Amanda...now on with the story...enjoy.

Chapter 7- Alicia's Party

Alicia's House

Normal Pov

'Can't believe I have to call everybody...why cant I got someone else to do all the calling for my party...oh well...I better get started my party is tomorrow night and I still have to get things for it' Alicia thought as she was signing into msn. 'Wait there might be someone people on msn and I can ask them there and the rest I can call...ya that well work...who is this now...oh that's Emily, then there is Becky, so the only person that I have to call is Keena...no surprise there.'

Msn Conversation (Alicia Ms. Spunky, Emily Ms. Death, Becky Ms. Crazy)

Ms. Spunky says: Hey, you guys are invited to my party

Ms. Death says: Whoa!

Ms. Crazy says: when and where is it?

Ms. Spunky says: my place...Friday...as soon as you can get your ass here

Ms. Crazy says: cool, I'll be there

Ms. Death says: PARTY! Can't wait

Ms. Spunky says: ok...you guys can bring Tyson and Orion along too if ya's want

Ms. Death says: sure he would love to come and if not I'll make him

Ms. Crazy says: is there going to be a lot of food there?

Ms. Spunky says: ya why?

Ms. Crazy says: well Tyson well come then as long as I tell him there is food

Ms. Death says: HE HAS NO STOMACH!!

Ms. Spunky says: well now I guess I better have enough to feed an army or 2 then lol

Ms. Crazy says: that would be a good idea...I bet you any money he can actually eat enough for an army

Ms. Death says: WOW! He can eat that much? Where does he put it all?

Ms. Spunky says: he shits it all out haha lol

Ms. Crazy says: I have no idea and be nice he is my bf!

Ms. Spunky says: sorry...anyways I better be going I have to get ready for the party...go buy a shit loud of food and other lil things.

Ms. Death says: what other lil things?

Ms. Spunky says: Can't say you'll find out at the party...ttyl...cya.

Ms. Crazy says: bubye

Ms. Death says: talk to you soon...bye.

End Of Conversation

'Well I guess I better call Keena before it gets to late, plus she is going to have to call Rei and tell him to come too' Alicia thought as she grabbed the telephone and dialed in Keena's phone number.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

Telephone Conversation (Alicia and Keena)

"Hey Keena"

"Hey, sup?"

"Nothing much, my party is tomorrow night if you want to come and you can bring Rei too if you want"

"Sure I'll come and I know Rei well come, whether he wants to or not haha"

"Haha, ok"

"When does it start?"

"As soon as everybody shows up"

"Ok that sounds cool...see you then"

"Yep bye"

"Cya"

End Of Conversation

'What am I going to need for my party? I'll need a lot of food cause of Tyson, one wine bottle, a couple of cases of Mikes, candles and some lights' thought Alicia as she wrote down on a sheet of paper of what she needed to get for the party.

Keena's House

'I wonder what I am going to wear to the party...I don't know...oh well...I'll figure that out tomorrow right now I have to call Rei and tell him my plan' thought Keena as she was dialing into the phone and rethinking her plan to make sure that it would turn out right.

Telephone Conversation (Keena and Rei)

"Hi Rei"

"Hey"

"I was wondering...what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing...why?"

"Well Alicia is having her party and she said you could come if you wanted to"

"Are you going?"

"Yes"

"Yep I'll come then"

"YA! Thanks it is going to be really fun...I hope"

"I would hope so too"

"Oh by the way can you call 'someone' for me...you remember my plan that I told you?"

"Ya I remember your plan and I'll call that 'someone' but are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"YES! I am sure"

"Ok then...I'll see you tomorrow I'll pick you up around 6 and I'll go call that 'someone' right now"

"Ok then...cya"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

End Of Conversation

The Next Day (Friday)

Keena's House

"OH MY GOD! I'M NOT READY YET AND REI IS GOING TO BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" screamed Keena as she went running through out the house with a towel on her head and a robe on her body.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Just a minute" Keena yelled as she threw on her clothes and put her hair up into a clip.

"Hey" Keena said out of breath when she opened up the door and came face to face with Kai.

"AAA!" Keena looked like she saw a ghost, 'I thought it was supposed to be Rei picking me up not Kai, what the hell is going on?'

"Nice way to great people at the door" stated Kai.

"Sorry I just thought that Rei was picking me up not you" Keena replied as a tint of pink came to her cheeks.

"He is he is out in the van with the others" Kai said as he turned around and went back to the van, 'I guess he brought the van so then everybody could fit into it, he is sssooo sweet.'

Inside The Van

"Thanks Rei for picking me up" said Keena.

"No problem, I thought I would be nice and pick up everybody else too" Rei replied.

"Ya Rei your some nice" stated Emily sarcastically.

"Weren't you the one who was throwing popcorn at the movies?" piped in Becky.

"Well..." Rei didn't know what to say because that is how he met Keena and Alicia.

"YOU WASTED PRECOUS FOOD?!" screamed Tyson which made almost all of them laugh except for Mr. Sourpuss.

"Ya he did...it was all on my friend and me" stated Keena as she gave Rei a playful glare.

"Hey I said I was sorry" Rei frowned.

"I know...oh well...it all worked out for the best"

"I'm so lost here," Tyson added.

"Your not the only one" agreed Orion.

"Hn" Kai said 'I know what they are talking about cause that is when I met Ms. Spunky...boy does she have a bad attitude...yet it reminds me of someone.'

"Kai why are you coming to the party...I didn't think you did these type of things?" asked a curious Tyson, Kai didn't reply he was just staring into space thinking about something or maybe rather someone, we well never know.

"Hello? Earth to Kai? Are you in there buddy?" Tyson said as he waved his hand in front of Kai's face-this got his attention.

"Yes" Kai answered annoyed while he grabbed Tyson's hand that was waving in front of his face, he didn't really like people being that close to him.

"Ok...well why are you coming?" at that question Kai went and gave a death glare to Rei because Rei made him come but he couldn't say that, it wouldn't look good for him 'Rei made me fuckin come to this party, I had to so nobody would find out about that night, damn blackmail.'

"Because I felt like it," Kai replied flatly.

"Oh ok" Tyson seemed a little disappointed 'I thought he was coming for a different reason...wait a minute this is Kai I'm thinking about...he would never just come to a party to see a girl...all the girls have boyfriends...except...ALICIA! She is single...but naahhh.'

"Ok here we are" stated Rei as he pulled the van up into a long a paved drive way, that led up to a big mansion...who know that Alicia had that much money...wonder what her parents jobs were?

Alicia's house, well you could call it a mansion, it looked to have two floors but was the size of a school. It was painted a grayish color, with big windows. You could tell it was big and it looked like she had a large pool, tennis court, and a big hot tub in the backyard because you could see bit and pieces of it through the fence. Over all Alicia's house looked amazing, yet all of the friends had a house like that but for some reason hers just seemed to stand out more.

Alicia's House

Normal Pov

'OMG! I am so late...I still have to get changed...what am I going to wear? Ok, I'll wear this and this and these too.' Alicia thought as she went into her closet to find something to wear.

Ding, Ding, Ding

"SHIT! IM NOT READY YET!" Alicia yelled as she started running down the stairs...she should have really put away her skateboard that she never did use only to slide on when bored out of her mind.

When Alicia was not even half way down the stairs she stepped on her skateboard and went flying down the stairs, while she was coming down the stairs on her skateboard, Keena made Kai open up the door because her hands were full of pop and chips, same goes for everyone else but Kai. Kai opened up the door just to see Alicia heading right for him lightning speed on the skateboard.

"What the..." Kai managed to get out before...

SMACK!

The skateboard went flying and went right through the windshield of one of Alicia's cars, and Kai ended up flat on his back with Alicia on top of him. All the friends were looking back and forth from the car that now had a skateboard in its windshield and the way Alicia and Kai were on the ground.

Keena was wearing a pair of tight fitting purple jeans that flared out at the bottom, a halter-top that was a light purple color, and a pair of flip-flops that had purple swirls going throughout them. Rei had on a pair of baggy blue jeans that were hanging right off of him, a white t-shirt, and blue and red sneakers.

Emily was sporting a pair of dark dark red jeans that had a flame going up one leg right to her knee, a back tank top that said in bright bold blue lettering "KISS MY ", and she also had on a pair of flip-flops like Keena's but they were blue not purple. Orion also had on a pair of baggy jeans but they were an olive color of green, a light olive color t-shirt, and black sneakers.

Becky was wearing a gray fitted t-shirt that also had something written on it which was "WHATEVER" in big bright bold red, and strapped sandals that were red. Tyson had on a pair of blue jeans but they looked like they were a little worn out at the knees from wearing them so much, and he also had on a gray shirt like Becky but his didn't say anything and it was loose fitting, he also had on a pair of gray and blue sneakers.

Alicia was wearing black long sleeved shirt were the sleeves flared out like angel sleeves, a pair of black loose fitting jeans that had a big pocket on the side for who knows what, and a pair of black flip-flops-it looked like she was going all gothic. Kai had on a pair of black baggy jeans, a navy t-shirt, and a pair of black and silver sneakers.

It was silent for a little while until Emily decided to say something.

"Are you a stunt woman?" Emily asked, this almost made everybody snicker a little but they held it in-it didn't look like the right time to start laughing at the situation.

"NO! DAMN SKATE BOARD! IT MOVED ON ME!" Alicia said in a very upset mood while getting up off of Kai.

"Oh I'm sorry Kai I didn't mean to run into you but you know how it is when you step on a skateboard at the top of the stairs then to come down at lightning speed, then to top it all off someone had to open the door. Thanks for breaking my fall" Alicia said as she started to laugh, then she reached down to Kai to help him up. Kai took her hand and stood up while dusting himself off.

"Whatever" Kai said flatly.

"The skateboard moved eh?" Becky asked as she gave Alicia a weird look as to say how-could-a-skateboard-move-anyways?

"Yes it did" Alicia replied as she shook her head up and down in reassurance.

"If you say so," Becky said as she gave Alicia a look saying that she was crazy and needed to be in a straight jacket, which was in a white padded room which was located inside the nut house.

"Ok, now that my little accident has broken the ice haha why don't you guys come inside so we can get the party started" said Alicia as she gestured for all of them to get into the house then she shut the door behind her.

Inside Alicia's House

If you looked to your left you saw the living room, which had a couple of couches, chairs, and hard wood floor. When you looked to your right you saw the kitchen, and when you looked right straight ahead you saw a hallway that looked like it led you to other rooms and the basement door, plus the stairs were right there too-very big stairs.

"Wow...this place is big" Tyson exclaimed as he looked around with an aw look on his face.

WACK!

Becky went and smacked Tyson in the back of the head for the comment, which got her a glare and puppy eyes form him while he rubbed the back of his head-Rei was snickering behind him which did not make Tyson to pleased.

"ITS NOT FUNNY REI!" screamed Tyson as he whipped around and smacked Rei in the back of his head.

"OW!"

"HA! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?"

"Not one bit" Rei replied as he went and punched Tyson in the arm.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" screamed Alicia at the top of her lungs-well they think it was at the top of her lungs-as she went and slapped Rei and Tyson both in the back of the head, this made Kai smirk but he went back to his blank face before anybody could notice.

"HAHA! You guys were so told" Orion spat our in the guys' face, which made Emily smack him in the back of the head.

"Hey! That's that nice"

"What you said wasn't nice either"

"Fine" replied Orion as he stared at the floor.

"Well...there is only a couple of people who did not get hit yet," stated Tyson as he looked at Alicia, Becky, Emily, and Kai.

"GET THEM!" yelled Tyson as he and the other two guys went running after the girls and Kai so they could hit the, what they didn't know was that Alicia was prepared for something like this to happen.

"AAAA!!" the three girls screamed as they went running, and Kai headed up the stairs after them 'I don't know this house, oh well, they don't know it either, but Alicia does which means she has a big advantage, how childish is this?' Kai thought to himself.

"This was. Not planned for. At all" Alicia said to herself panting as she was running away from everybody to where she had hid her secret weapon, which nobody knew about-yet Kai saw her and he knew that she was up to no good as soon as she went into a secret room.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Alicia and Kai both heard but they didn't see anybody, it turns out that the three guys found Emily, Keena, and Becky and went and slapped them in the back of the head to see how they would like it-now Kai and Alicia were both running from three guys and the other girls too.

"I FOUND KAI!" yelled Emily, as she and the others run up-Kai didn't bother to move because he knew where Alicia was, which is a good thing to know because you can't leave her out of this sense she sort of started it.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Keena had hit Kai in the back of the head then it was followed by 4 more slaps to the back of the head by the others 'I didn't know they all got to hit me, if I knew that I would have ran, oh well, Alicia well be sorry now.'

"I know where Alicia is," Kai said in an I-know-where-she-is-and-you-guys-don't-so-there tone.

In A Room With Alicia

Alicia's Pov

'They well never find me here I tell you but I have this strange feeling that someone saw me come in here, oh well I got my secret weapon and they don't know about it so there.'

"I FOUND KAI" I heard Emily yelled, 'they are closer to me then I thought, hopefully Kai didn't see me come in here if he did he well be sorry later on tonight, he can count on it.'

"Mawhahaha" Alicia whispered to herself so then they couldn't hear her but then she heard foot steps getting closer to her then she a saw a couple of shadows standing outside the door to the room she was in.

Squeak, the door was opened now, and Alicia saw Tyson peek is head inside.

Normal Pov

"HERE SHE IS! RIGHT OVERRR THERE! IN THE CORNER!" Tyson screamed as he pointed to a dark corner to where Alicia was sitting rocking back and forth 'It looks like she went mental' Tyson thought to himself.

"GET HER!" yelled Becky; 'Were they all after me' thought Alicia, everybody but Kai went to go hit her but when they were about a foot away from her...

"STAY AWAY!" Alicia said in a serious loud voice, everybody stopped in their tracks as they gave her a weird look.

"I'LL NEVER LET YOU HIT ME I TELL YOU! NEVERRRRRRR!" Alicia yelled at them as she stood up.

"We're not going to hit you right?" Emily said as she looked around at everybody and they all shook their heads yes, at that they also started top move closer to Alicia which made her do something.

"Stay back! I'm warning you stay away from me!" Alicia told them as she stood to reveal that she had a hose with her and to prove her point that it worked she let some water out onto the floor in front of her.

"Do you expect me to be scared of water, you don't have the guts to use it" stated Orion out loud which got him a dirty look from Emily, she knew Alicia would do anything no matter what it was, it was just her.

"I DON'T HAVE THE GUTS? I DON'T HAVE THE GUTS?" Alicia looked at him with a evil smile playing on her lips 'We well just see about that.'

"You don't have the guts" stated Orion as he gave her a look that said your-to-chicken-to-do-anything-like-that, for some reason Kai had a feeling that tonight was going to be very interesting just because of how the party started.

"We'll just see about that," said Alicia coolly as she lifted the hose up and squeezed the handle on it letting the water come out.

"HEY!" screamed Orion, as he got soaked from head to toe, everyone laughed at him, Kai could only smirk/scowl at the scene.

"I don't have the guts eh?" Alicia asked with a smirk on her face.

"Hn" replied Orion as he gave her a dirty look.

"Well...sense I am a nice host I'll go get you a change of clothes" stated Alicia as she walked by all her friends and left the room to go get some dry clothes for Orion.

"Thanks" said Orion as Alicia came back with a change of clothes for him, which was a pair of pajama pants and a XL –shirt, both things were to big on him.

"I'm sorry but we didn't have anything smaller, their my father's clothes, I'll go put your clothes in the dryer for you"

"Ok" Orion said, but Emily didn't mind that the clothes were to big on Orion because half the time he was haling up his pants so then they wouldn't fall to his ankles.

10 Minutes Later

"I'm bored," stated Tyson as he yawned.

"Ok, what would you like to do?" asked Alicia...she was up for anything right now no matter what it was she would do it.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" yelled Tyson as he stood up and jumped all around the room while singing those three words.

"Fine" Said everybody but Kai; he just shrugged his shoulders-like usual.

"Ok there are going to be rules to this game" said Keena, she didn't want anything to bad to happen.

"Deal, the rules are as followed; we are going to spin a wine bottle who ever the ends are pointing at it is between them, the bottom of the wine bottle means that you are the person that has to pick truth or dare and the top is the person that gets to choose what the question or dare is, second rule is that things have to be reasonable, and the third rule is that if you don't do or answer what the person told you to, you have to take one shot" Alicia said all in one breath as she grabbed the wine bottle and sat in the middle where they were all sitting.

"WOW, those rules sound good to me" Tyson exclaimed as he went and sat beside Becky and started to poke her which got him a evil look so he stopped.

"Are you going to come and play Kai?" asked Keena 'Come on Kai you have to play or Rie's and my plan won't work...oh wait it would still work but it just wouldn't be the same, Kai if you can here me now sit down and play the game...NOW!'

"No"

"Why not?" asked all the girls as the gave him puppy eyes and a pout lip which made their boyfriends get a little jealous-Alicia just gave all three of the girls a weird look, she knew they were up to something and she didn't like it one little bit.

"Because"

"He is just a chicken shit" stated Rei as he folded his arms over his chest and gave Kai a look saying just-try-and-prove-me-wrong.

"Hn" Kai said as he sat down between Alicia and Keena.

So the seating went like this Alicia, Kai, Keena, Rei, Becky, Tyson, Emily, and Orion; they were all in a circle.

"Who is going to spin the bottle first?" asked a curious Emily.

"Why don't you sense you asked" stated Becky.

"Ok" replied Emily as she went and spinned the bottle which landed on Becky and Orion.

"Truth or dare?" said Orion.

"Dare, I can take anything you throw at me"

"I dare you to kiss Tyson for 1 minute"

"Ok"

"With tongue" added Orion with a grin.

"What?!"

"You heard me," said Orion, you could hear Becky mumbling something underneath her breath but it was so mumbled that nobody could make out what it was.

Becky turned to face Tyson, they were now looking into each others only inches apart, as they got closer you could hear a couple of people stifling their laughter as to how red the couple was turning. As they inched closer and closer you could see Tyson's nose twitching like he had to sneeze, then it did happen.

"ASHU!" Tyson sneezed all over Becky's face right as soon they were about to kiss he had to sneeze on her, Becky just sat there with a shocked look on her face.

"TYSON! GROSS!" exclaimed Becky as she started to wipe the stuff that was now on her face, this made it very hard for the friends to hold back the laughter but they did because Becky gave them a death glare as to say you-laugh-and-your-dead.

"Sorry" Tyson said as he got a towel and helped Becky out to clean her face.

"Well I guess you are going to have to drink," stated Emily as she handed a shot to both Tyson and Becky.

"Fine" they both said as they took the shot glasses from Emily and drank them.

"There now I get to spin it," said Becky as she went and spinned the bottle, which landed on Keena and Alicia.

"Dare" Alicia said lazily.

"Ok...I dare you to..." Keena started to whisper in Alicia's ear what her dare was so nobody else could hear them, "you have to dance with Kai 2 times, one slow and one fast, at our first school dance of the year" finished Keena.

Everyone was watching the look on Alicia's face go from happy to shock then to I-cant-believe-you-are-making-me-do-this. They looked at Keena who just smiled at them with a evil grin, the group really wanted to know what the dare was.

"WHAT?!" yelled Alicia as she just came back to reality.

"You heard me and if you don't I'll"

"Fine fine, I'll do it"

"Yes!"

"I get to spin the bottle now" exclaimed a happy Alicia, which scared some of the friends; the bottle landed on Emily and Tyson.

"Truth" Emily said, she didn't trust Tyson that much to let him dare her to do something.

"What did Keena say to Alicia?" asked a curious Tyson, he really wanted to know what her dare was.

"Hell if I know" said Emily, which made Tyson look sad but then he cheered up pretty fast when Becky patted his back and told him the only Keena and Alicia knew.

Emily spinned the bottle; it landed on Rei and Kai, and Rei looked very happy about it because he was going to be the one that choose what Kai did.

"So Kai truth or dare?"

"Hn"

"Well...you got to pick one of them"

"CHICKEN SHIT!" yelled Tyson, Kai gave him a death glare.

"Dare"

"I dare you to..." Rei said as he leaned to whisper what Kai had to do, he couldn't let anybody else hear what he was telling him or it would ruin his and Keena's plan, "Dance with Alicia twice at the first school dance of the year, one slow and one fast" finished Rei as he backed away from Kai with a smile on his face, Kai just turned whiter then he was before.

"Hn"

"You have to or I'll tell everyone here about that one night at..." trailed off Rei.

"I well"

"That's good" now Keena and Rei both had these evil grins on their faces like they had beat the imposable mission, all the friends really wanted to know what the couple dared their two friends to do.

The bottle landed on Alicia and Rei next, "Truth or dare?" asked Alicia.

"Dare, I can handle anything," stated Rei coolly.

"Ok I dare you to take off Keena's bra with your teeth haha, and you guys can use the closet right over there" said Alicia as she laughed and pointed to door.

"What?!" stated Keena and Rei with shocked looks on their faces.

"You know what I said, revenge is sweet Keena" Alicia said with an evil grin on her face, 'Your making me dance with Kai at the dance so you deserve this much' thought Alicia to herself.

"I WONT DO IT!" yelled Keena at everyone, which made Rei look like he was a little sad, but who knows.

"Fine then, take a shot, both of you," said Alicia as she handed both of them a shot.

"Whatever" said Keena as she took the shot, Rei just looked at her because he didn't want to take as shot but then he didn't have a choice in the matter so he did.

It landed on Orion and Becky again but this time it was Becky who could get her revenge on him.

"Dare" Orion said even though he knew that he would regret it.

"YES! I dare you to go dress up as a girl in all pink and we get to do your make-up," said Becky excitedly as she haled some pink clothes and make-up out of nowhere.

About 10 minutes later Orion was back to where he was sitting from the start but he didn't look like his usual self, he was wearing a pink halter, which had a built in bra so the girls went and stuffed it with face clothes, he had on a pink mini skirt and his boxers were longer then it so you could see about a inch of his boxers, he also had on pink heels too thanks to Becky. For make-up he was wearing eye shadow all the way up to his eyebrows (if you ever so the show Drew Carry it is like Mimi's eye make-up, real bright and all the way up to her eyebrow) thanks to Alicia, his lipstick was bright red, about as bright as a fire truck red thanks to Keena, and he also had his nails done a neon pink thanks to Emily. To top it all off Alicia pulled out a camera and started to take pictures of him, which did not make him to happy but he wasn't going to try and run in the heels so he just stayed put.

Alicia went away for about 5 minutes so then she could send the pictures to everyone she knew, everybody just thought she went to the bathroom, boy was Orion going to be happy when school started because Alicia was going to post the pictures up all over the school-JUMBO SIZE!

The wine bottle landed on Kai and Tyson next, Tyson was the one who had to pick truth or dare.

"Dare man, I know you can't come up with anything good" stated Tyson in a smart-ass tone.

"Hn, I dare to drink that whole bottle of rum then go jump in the pool," stated Kai with a little bit of a smirk on his face.

"WOW man that is actually good, fine I'll do it, I'm no chicken shit" said Tyson as he grabbed the bottle and rank it all then ran outside with everyone else on his heels.

"TYS...!" Alicia yelled but couldn't finish, she was going to warn him not to jump off the highest diving board because he could hurt himself but she was to late.

SMACK!

Tyson had done a Johnny ass cracker (its where you like sort of do the splits when you hit the water, it hurts really bad), as soon as he came up he was screaming his ass off in pain, that is how much it hurt him.

"I.WILL.NEVER.DO.THAT.AGAIN!" said Tyson as he was floating in the pool and everyone else was giggling at him.

"I tried to warn you," stated Alicia as she started to laugh again at Tyson.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"YES I DID!"

"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Stop!" Kai said, everyone looked at him, who know he could yell like that.

"Why should I Mr. Sourpuss?" asked Alicia.

"Because I said so Ms. Spunky," replied Kai, everyone was watching as the two started to fight.

"Your not the boss of me"

"Yes I am" stated Kai as he grinned a little which wasn't that noticeable.

"NO YOUR NOT!" screamed Alicia, everybody had to cover their hears, they thought she couldn't yell any louder, boy were they wrong-Alicia went and punched Kai in the arm.

"I didn't hit you back the first time but how do you know I won't now?" asked Kai.

"If you do I'll hit you again" stated Alicia as she gave him a glare saying you-wouldn't-dare-hit-a-girl.

"Ya, I guess I couldn't hit a girl but I could..." said Kai and Alicia gave him a weird look, how did he know what she was thinking.

"You could what?" Alicia replied as she cocked up one of her eyebrows in interest.

"This" Kai answered her as he went and pushed her backwards, the pool was right behind her.

When Kai pushed Alicia she went and grabbed his arm taking him with her into the pool.

SPLASH!

Kai and Alicia were now both in the pool; "WHY DID YOU PUSH ME?" screamed Alicia-she was now pissed off.

"WHY DID YOU HALL ME IN WITH YOU?"

"BECAUSE YOU PUSHED ME!"

"So"

"AAAAAAA! TAKE THIS!" Alicia yelled at Kai as she went and pounced on Kai putting him under the water but he soon came up because he is stronger then her and was able to push her off.

While this was all happening the friends just stood there watching-except for Tyson he was swimming-the two have a water fight. The fight ended after about 10 minutes just because Alicia was drowning Kai by splashing him to death and that made him get out, so she got out too.

"Hello...people a little help over here" said Tyson as he was trying to get out of the pool, Rei and Orion went over to help him out, they did get wet a little.

The group stood around for a little bit, 'Ummm...I'm already wet, and I want to have fun...I KNOW!' Alicia thought to herself as she grinned an evil grin-this made Keena cringe at the thought of what her friend was planning.

"LETS GO SKINNY DIPPING" Alicia yelled at the top of her lungs while taking off her clothes and then jumping back into the pool, splashing everybody that was on standing on the deck.

Silence

"Come on...you only live once," stated Alicia as she swam away from the light so they couldn't see her that good-the pool is really big.

"OK" exclaimed Tyson as he stripped then did a canon ball into the pool.

SPLASH!

"She's right...we only live once," agreed Emily as she too went jumping into the pool after she took off her clothes.

"Well hell I'm not missing out on this" said Orion out loud as he jumped in after Emily-wonder why he wanted to get in so bad?

"Monkey see, monkey do," stated Keena as she too jumped in.

"Come on Rei, Becky, and Kai...the water isn't that cold just ask Mr. Sourpuss over there" said Alicia as she swam around-Kai could only look at her 'Was she crazy, she must be, but for some reason I want to be in there with her, damn I shouldn't be thinking this, what is happening to me?' Kai thought to himself as you saw a scowl appear on his face for what he was thinking of.

'He does look a little cute with wet hair...I didn't think that'

'Yes you did'

'Who are you' Alicia stopped swimming around and you just saw here swimming in won place starring into space with a blank look on her face.

'I am your inner self that has all wisdom of the wise men'

'BULLSHIT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD! NOW!' screamed Alicia in her mind to the voice she was hearing.

'You know you like him'

'You know you're dead if you don't leave' said Alicia mocking the voice.

'Fine but I told you so'

'Bye'

While Alicia was thinking all of this Kai and the rest of the gang was looking at her because she just stopped swimming and it looked like she was starting to go under the water non-willingly. Sense Alicia was fighting with the voice she didn't realize that she going under, until she started to breath on water. Kai went and dived into the pool to go save her from drowning, when he brought her up out of the water she started to cough.

"Thanks...well...this is interesting," stated Alicia as she looked into Kai's eyes and then realized that she was butt naked in the pool-just then Kai realized the same thing and turned a little shade of pink.

"Ya...your welcome" replied Kai as he let her go and swam to the edge of the pool and throw his close unto it-the only people that were not in the pool was Rei and Becky so now Alicia was going to get them in one way or another.

"CHICKENS!" Tyson yelled at the two, and Keena gave Rei a puppy dogface saying that she wanted him in the pool too.

"Fine" Rei mumbled as he went and jumped into the pool after stripping down, Becky joined in with the swimming about 5 minutes later.

"Ok so who wants to play dare in the pool?" asked Alicia as she was leaning into one of the pools corner-the only people who were near her were Kai and Becky.

"Sure why not" stated Emily-as she saw Orion swimming towards her and she took made a dash for the other side of the pool, "Your going to have to be quicker then that."

"Hn" replied Orion as he made a sad face, which just made Emily laugh even harder, she wasn't going to let him get that close to her easily, that would be no fun.

"GOTCHA!" screamed Tyson as he jumped into the pool and grabbed onto Becky so she couldn't swim away from him-he wasn't going to be like Orion and not be able to hold onto his girl in the swimming pool.

"Ok haha who wants to go first?" Alicia asked as she started to laugh at the look on Becky's face, Becky didn't look too happy with Tyson.

'Why did he have to sneak up on me...I thought I was safe from him...guess not...the only smart one is Alicia because she is in a corner...damn her and her smartness' Becky thought to herself.

They stayed in the pool for about a hour to two hours just swimming around and daring each other stupid things to do...one of the stupid dares was for Becky to go on the front lawn and yell out "THE CROWS ARE COMING TO KILL US!" with the way she already was, which means naked.

After they got bored swimming they decided to go into the house and watch some movies that Alicia had rented earlier today. The movies they got to choose from were Jeepers Creepers 2, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and the last one was Freddy VS. Jason. For some reason all the movies Alicia got were scary ones, Keena thought she was up to something no good.

"Ok, what movie would you guys like to watch?" asked Alicia in a sweet voice, which made Becky worry.

"FREDDY VS. JASON!" Orion yelled out, he already saw the movie a couple of times and he liked it then so he rather watch it now too.

"Sounds good," piped up Emily.

"So there it is we are watching Freddy VS. Jason" said Alicia as she stuck the movie into the VCR.

About 20 Minutes Into The Movie

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Becky as yet another person was killed-when she screamed she also went and jumped onto Tyson and was cutting off the blood to his hand.

"Becky could you please let go of my hand" whispered Tyson as Alicia and Emily started to snicker but then stopped because of the look Becky was giving them.

"Sorry" replied Becky as she let of his arm and when she was about to get up off of his lap he went and put his arms around her waste, making her stay on his lap.

Just then another person was killed but this time it was by Freddy, he went and burned a guy alive and written on the guy's back was "Freddy is back" or something like that. When the guy was burning alive Emily was cuddled right into Orion, and he didn't even mind one little bit as he put his arm around her to make her feel safe. Becky was still sitting on Tyson, he was also holding onto her as she was just looking at the screen of the TV in shook. Keena was sitting beside Rei snickering at the guy that he got burned alive while Rei was just giving her this weird look. Alicia was just sitting in shook sort of like Becky yet she was turning a whiter by the second and she looked like she was also going to be sick but she was feeling a little better after Kai leaned closer to her and said, "It's just a movie" then sat back to where he was sitting-Alicia just shook her head yes and continued watching the movie with the rest of her friends.

After the movie everybody had fallen asleep right around where they were sitting while watching the movie-well most of them were.

The Next Day (Morning)

Emily was cuddled right into Orion's chest while they were sitting in a lazy boy chair. Tyson and Becky had fallen asleep with her sitting on his lap and him holding onto her waist. Rei had his arms wrapped around Keena and they were laying down on a type of love couch thing. Last was Alicia and Kai; Alicia had her head on Kai's shoulder sleeping peacefully and Kai had his arm over her limp body-everybody look so cute sleeping like they were...but it didn't last that long.

Alicia's Pov

Mmmm...this is a comfy pillow...I don't remember getting a pillow to sleep on last night...and why does it feel like there is something on me...oh well...I'm to tired right now to care...but I would like to know what is on me and what I am laying on.

I open up my eyes and I notice that everybody is sleeping next to someone else, and then I look up and notice that I am sleeping on Mr. Sourpuss's shoulder and his arm is on me, HIS ARM IS ON ME! I'M LAYING ON HIM! What happened last night that I don't know about? Wait, nothing could have happened or I would remember...right?

Keena's Pov

What's that smell...oh...its Rei's cologne...it smells so good...he has his arm around me too...aawwww...I hope we didn't do anything last night that I don't remember...but we couldn't of because everybody is in this room too.

Emily's Pov

Orion is so cute and sweet...he has his arm around me...I got to go pee...but I don't want to get up and wake everybody up...I'll have to hold it in...damn it.

Becky's Pov

This couch feels very lumpy...(shifts around a little)...oh wait...I think I'm still sitting on Tyson...ooppss...and he still has his arms around my waist...how cute...I think.

Kai's Pov

Why is there extra weight on my shoulder...and why is my arm up higher then it should be? And for some reason my arm is going up and down...what is going on? I open up my eyes then I see her...Ms. Spunky...laying on my shoulder asleep and my arm is over her body...why is my arm on her body...and why is she laying on me?

Normal Pov

Emily started to move around-the lazy boy chair was only comfortable for so long. Than she went and moved to one side, which made Orion, fall off of the chair.

"AAAAAAAA!" screamed Orion, as then Tyson woke up and let go of Becky, which made her land on top of Keena who then went and jumped up onto Rei's lap waking him up suddenly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled Becky as she got up off of the love chair/floor.

"What's going on?" asked Alicia as she sat up from where she was sleeping on Kai's shoulder and was looking around at the mess of friends that was in the room now-Kai's arm was still on her.

"I don't know," stated Keena as she looked over to a now laughing Emily.

"Well I kind have knocked Orion onto the floor which made everything else happen" said Emily as she stopped laughing.

"Oh I see," said everybody...then they noticed where Alicia was-right beside Kai-and that Kai had his arm around her.

"What did you two do last night that we don't know about?" asked Tyson as he gave a curious look to Alicia and Kai.

"What are you talking about?" Alicia asked back-then Tyson pointed to Kai's arm and how they were sitting; luckily nobody saw that Alicia had her head on his shoulder.

"Oh...nothing happened," replied Alicia-Kai took his arm off her as Tyson gave him a questioning look too.

"Nothing happened," agreed Kai.

"If you say so man but we all know you like each other" stated Tyson as he moved away form the two.

"We do not like each other...ok?" said Alicia through gritted teeth.

"Fine fine whatever you say...Ms. Spunky and Mr. Sourpuss" Tyson said as he then moved farther away.

"We didn't do anything right?" Alicia leaned over and whispered into Kai's ear-he shook his head no to her question-even though...

"What are you two whispering about now?" said Tyson as he cocked an eyebrow up at the two-Alicia had enough of his smart-ass comments because there was nothing going on between them...but...

"NOTHING!" Alicia screamed as she pounced on Tyson and hit him in the back of the head, "THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO BE NOSY!"

"HAHA!" everybody laughed but Tyson and Kai...although Kai did have a little tiny smirk come on his face for what she had did to him.

"Well...now that that is over we better be going, school is in a couple of days and what not, so I'll see you later," said Rei as he got up with Keena not that far behind him-everybody said their good byes', even Kai said good bye to Alicia.

END OF CHAPTER

Alicia-I wanted to say one more thing...I am going to kill Tyson, one of my friends showed me this song that someone wrote, it had the same tune as "My Band" but the words were changed...Tyson told Kai to fuck off...I AM SO GOING TO KILL TYSON!

Tyson-What? I wouldn't say that

Alicia- You didn't say it...you sang it!

Tyson- oh...but I thought you didn't like him

Alicia- I don't like people telling other people to fuck off for no reason!

Tyson-well...cya (runs away)

-What are Alicia and Kai both thinking? What is Rei and Keena trying to do? How is Alicia and Kai going to handle the school dance? And what other things do these friends have up their sleeves for each other when school starts.

Find out next chapter.


	8. First Day Of School

Hey everybody...IM BACK!!! I am really sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry that I have not updated in a really really long time...so I am hoping that all you people well forgive me. It was because of all the homework and my computer being a pain in the ass and then just to my luck a couple of days ago I got really sick. But I have been trying hard to work on this tory since so many of you like it...and that makes me feel very warm inside knowing that lol...so thanks:D...anyways on with answering the reviews.

Review Answers

LunaRavonCroft-Yes, it's me AGAIN! Mawhahaha!!!- Thanks lol...I'm glad that you like my story, and I wish that I would have posted a lot faster so I could get Kai...don't get my wrong I did try to but everything wanted to work against me. Oh well...at least I am updating now lol. Thanks again...ttyl...cya.

sam sam 111- Glad ya like it lol...but I'm not going to tell you what happens...that would ruin the story and what is the fun in that. NONE I TELL YA! NONE! Sorry...my other half took over...ttyl...cya.

Mystic-pip- Glad you liked the part where Alicia and Kai snuggled...I thought it fit the plot real good lol...even tho I don't have a plot but anyways that's not the story haha...thanks for reviewing...ttyl...cya.

Samsam111- I'm so glad that you think that this is a cool fic...it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside lol...thanks for reviewing...ttyl...cya.

Insanely-hyperactive- why can't I kill Tyson? ITS MY STORY! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! Glad ya liked the chapter but as I told you before I couldn't help but make him sneeze in your face lol...sorry. DAMN CROWS! DAMN THOSE CROWS TO HELL! Lmao...ttyl...cya.

LightningAurora- Glad you find it funny that Tyson got hit...trust me there well be more haha...thanks for reviewing...ttyl...cya.

Lil Tanuki Wolf- Yes lol...damn that voice of reason...I hate it with a passion haha. I know it was cute for Kai to wake up with his arm around Alicia...I thought it seemed like a good time to make something happen lol. TYSON MUST DIE! I agree bit time. Yes they went skinny dipping...I did that before lmao...it was pretty fun. Thanks for reviewing...ja ne.

Starbugkenny- I know my poor car...oh well...I got many more from where that one came from lmao. Glad you thought the chapter was wicked lol. Lmao...haha...you never went skinny dipping before? I did...and I thought the same thing when I did it...you only live once so why the hell do what want? Haha...I like that saying. I miss talking with you too...(blushes) thanks...you make me sound so perfect haha...and we all know I aint perfect...I'm far from it big time. Lmao...well I'm trying to hurry up and update when I can lol...I'm trying, but the dance won't happen for a couple of more chapter yet...hehe...I'm so evil. I can't believe that so many people just like you say that they like my long chapters haha...I'm glad you do cause this one is longer then all my other chapters...lol. Glad you like the clothes that I make for you, that's why I wont to be fashion designer, ever since everybody was saying they liked the clothes that I came up with for here I thought that that might be a good job for me lol. Yes now that I am done answering your review I shall daydream about Kai...but I also got to finish the chapter so I'll do it during class on Monday haha...thanks for reviewing...ttyl...cya.

Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat- Glad you two loved the chapter...thanks for reviewing...ttyl...cya.

Wreckless Spirit- Thanks, and yes it was a great party really fun/funny. LMAO! No they didn't do anything what I meant by Alicia whispering in Kai's ear was that she didn't know if they did anything or not so she thought she would ask him to make sure that nothing happened and the part where I said even tho...that is working up the story and that plus I just felt like putting that in there while I was writing the story lol. YES! Mission completed...I GOT YOU THINKING! Anyways thanks for reviewing...ttyl...cya.

LunaRavanCroft- NO! YOU CANT WRITE MY STORY! I got plans girl...just let me work at it...I'll let you in on a little secret...(leans toward luna to tell her secret)...the secret is that Alicia and Kai are going to end up together...just give me time...like about 3 or 4 chapters haha...something well happen around those chapters...even tho they might not get together for a little while cuz I get to keep Kai in character lol. Ya I know, Rei really wanted to do that dare...but you never know he might be able to do it later haha. Yes those dares were very evil...but they were also funny. Yes poor Orion but he deserved it too. Yes I felt bad for Tyson too...I know that that type of dive hurts real bad...I did it before off of a high diving board haha. Aren't I smart...DON'T ANSWER THAT! LMAO! Yes Alicia and Kai would make a funny couple, and they are not a couple...yet...lmao. Thanks for reviewing ttyl...cya.

Mrs. Rei Kon- Don't feel guilty that you haven't updated haha...took me long enough to do so lol. How many times did you read that chapter? Glad ya liked the outfit and yes you did get to see Rei without a shirt haha...and pants. Maybe lol...just maybe later on he will be bale to take off your bra with his teeth haha. Thanks for reviewing..ttyl...ja ne.

Ok now for the disclaimer, since I have not put one person in here yet and that is because I have not found a spot for her and I feel bad for that. So my plan is that she is going to do my disclaimer until she is a character lol...so here is...AURORA!

Aurora- Hey nice to be here

Alicia- ok...please do the disclaimer.

Aurora- Sure, Alicia does not own beyblade but she does own Angel, Hunter, and herself, Becky owns herself, Emily owns herself and Orion, Angel owns Amanda, and keena owns herself too.

Alicia- Ok now with no more delays it is time for the story (grabs a chair, popcorn, and pop)...enjoy!

Chapter 8-First Day Of School

Emily's House

Emily's Pov

I got to hurry up and finish packing school starts tomorrow and I can't be late for the first day of school. Orion said he is going to pick me up in the morning and that he had a little surprise for me before we went to school...I wonder what the surprise is?

"OUCH"

Note to self...never zip suitcase with finger on zipper, it hurts really bad. Alicia's party was so much fun...poor Rei looked so sad that he didn't get to take Keena's bra off with his teeth...who knows he might still get a chance to. Then Kai going and saving Alicia in the pool...and she was naked...now that was really funny...although for some strange reason Alicia didn't mind. When Tyson asked them if they did anything they said no then Alicia asked Kai something and he shook his head no...I wonder if they both hoped that something did happen? Oh well...I better continue my packing...before I know it, it well be time for me to get up.

Becky's House

Becky's Pov

Well I'm all done packing now, I wonder how Tyson is...he didn't seem to good when we left Alicia's party, I think he is very sore from that stunt he pulled jumping into the pool. Although it was very funny, and Alicia even warned him not to, then Kai went and pushed Alicia into the pool, I had no idea that he would do that to her...maybe Keena was wrong about them liking each other.

Keena's House

Keena's Pov

Rei is picking me up tomorrow.... Rei is picking me up tomorrow... Rei is picking me up tomorrow...I should really stop singing that tune before I say it out loud. I wonder how the school is doing the dorms this year...who well I be stuck with this year? I bet they don't have the guys and girls together in a room...that sucks but oh well.

Alicia's House

Alicia's Pov

I am so going to get Keena back for her dare she is making me do for the first school dance...I bet Rei also had something to do with that too. OH MY GOD! I bet that was the dare Rei gave to Kai...Rei and Keena are both going to pay for this...just they wait.

Anyways I might as finish my packing and plan an evil plan for those two brats...hehe. What should I do to them...oh wait I know...mawhahaha!

THE NEXT DAY

Keena's House

Normal Pov

'Rei is going to be here any minute, and I'm not even ready yet! AAAAA!' Keena thought to herself as she ran around her house trying to get ready for school before Rei picked her up.

RING! RING! RING!

Telephone Conversation (Keena and wake-up person)

"Hello"

"AAAAAAA! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL WAKE UP CALL!"

"Who is this?"

CLICK

End Of Conversation

'Did they just hang up on me? I bet it was one of those jerks from school...but it kind of sounded like a girl's voice but I doubt it was one of my friends cause they know I would hurt them for calling me this early in the morning.'

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"REI'S HERE!" Keena yelled to no one in particular as she ran down her stairs and through the door to find Rei in the drivers' seat and Kai in the back 'I wonder why Kai is with him.'

"Hey Keena, Kai came with us hope ya don't mind" stated Rei as Keena got into the car.

"Hey, nope not at all...Hey Kai" replied Keena as she buckled her seat belt, then Rei drove off towards the school.

Becky's House

Becky's Pov

RIND! RING! RING!

'What is that...my alarm shouldn't be going off for another twenty minutes...what is going on?'

Telephone Conversation (Becky and wake-up person)

"Hello"

"AAAAAAA! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL WAKE UP CALL!"

"Who the hell are you and why are you calling me this early!"

CLICK

End Of Conversation

"AAAAA!" I yelled as I got up out of bed 'Who ever that was they were so going to pay!'

Emily's House

Emily's Pov

'So tired...need more sleep'

RING! RING! RING!

"What the...oh the telephone," I said as I jumped for it.

Telephone Conversation (Emily and wake-up person)

"Ello"

"AAAAAAA! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL WAKE UP CALL!"

"What? Who is this?"

CLICK

End of Conversation

'Who was that...how did they know my number...and why did they call me?'

"If I ever find out who that was that called me I am so going to kill them," I said outloud.

Back In The Car With Rei, Keena, and Kai

"So does anybody know who their roommates are?" asked a curious Keena.

"No...we won't find out until after the assembly," stated Rei as he smiled at Keena as she pouted.

Dun! Dun! Dun!

"What was that?" Keena said as she looked around the car.

"Cell phone" stated Kai as he answered his cell phone.

Cell Phone Conversation (Kai and Wake-up Person)

"Hello?" Kai said...'I didn't give anybody my cell phone number...only Rei, Tyson even tho he is blocked and my parents know it and this isn't their phone number' Kai thought to himself.

"AAAAAAA! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL WAKE UP CALL!"

"How did you get my cell number?" Kai asked the stranger on the other line.

"Umm...well...BYE!"

CLICK

End Of Conversation

"Who was that?" Rei asked Kai.

"Don't know but I am going to find out," stated Kai as he dialed in a number.

Kai called the phone company and got them to trace the person who had just called him but there was a problem, they couldn't trace the number because it was made off of a cell phone and it was also kept shorter then 15 seconds. This made Kai very upset so he decided that he would start calling people that he knew to find out if they called him cause the voice sounded very familiar to someone he knew.

Rei pulled into the school's parking lot to find that there seemed to be about 100 houses all around the school, which made all the teens in the car, wonder what was going to happen this year.

"Whats with all the houses?" asked Keena.

"I don't know but I'm betting we will find out later," replied Rei.

Alicia's Car

Alicia's Pov

"HEHE!" I laughed out loud.

'This is very fun prank calling everybody and they don't even know that it is me because I'm calling on a cell phone...'

At The School

Normal Pov

"So does anybody know why there is so many houses?" asked Emily as she looked around at the group of friends and they all shook their heads no.

"Did anybody get a phone call from someone saying something to do with a wake-up call?" Tyson asked.

"YES!" screamed Becky as she clenched her fists together, which almost made Alicia burst into laughter but then again she didn't want to get hurt...yet.

"Ya I did too," agreed Rei, as all the other friends shook their heads even Alicia shook her head yes so they wouldn't think she did it isn't she smart.

"Does anybody know who it was?" questioned Keena, just then Rei looked to Kai thinking that Kai might know.

"No, I tried tracing it but I couldn't who ever did it was smart to cover their tracks," stated Kai, 'I think I know who did it but I'm going to need her cell phone number to pull my own prank' Kai thought to himself.

"DAMN! I WANT TO KNOW WHO CALLED ME!" yelled Alicia; she really didn't want people to start pointing fingers at her so she had to make it look good.

"Calmer we'll find out who called all of us even if we have to hunt them down," said Becky, this made Alicia a little worried and what was worse was that Kai saw the worry in her eyes...uh oh.

Emily had on a pair of hip-hugging blue jeans, a blue t-shirt that had red swirls going though out it, plus a pair of black sneakers. She had her hair half done up in a clip. Orion had on baggy olive colored jeans, a white t-shirt and black sneakers. He had his hair half done up also, his bangs were spiked up while the rest of it laid flat on his head.

Keena had on a dark purple shirt that the sleeves flared out at her wrists, a pair of dark purple skintight jeans, and a pair of dark purple sneakers that had some silver in them too. Her hair was done up in a clip with two pieces hanging down to frame her face. Rei had on a baggy pair of royal blue jeans, a white shirt that had blue stitching, and a pair of white and blue sneakers. His hair was done up in black flexible spikes.

Becky had on a pair of black baggy jeans, a red t-shirt, and red/black sneakers. Her hair was done up in a high pony tale. Tyson had on a blue t-shirt, navy blue jeans, and navy/blue sneakers. His hair...well you couldn't really see it because it was hidden underneath his hat.

Alicia had on a pair of black sort of baggy pants, a black thick strap tank top, and black sneakers. Her hair was down straight. Kai had on a navy t-shirt, black baggy pants, and really dark navy sneakers that looked almost black. His hair was done up in big floppy spikes.

They all started walking into the school before the bell rang so they wouldn't be late. Kai went and walked past Alicia as he said 'I know it was you' only loud enough for her to hear it, this made Alicia turn white as a ghost but only for a second cause she didn't want anybody to see her white...they would want to know she was that way.

RING RING RING

"Will everybody please go to the gym to get your class schedules and where you will be staying for the school year" said the principal over the announcement.

"I hope I am not any classes with Mr. Sourpuss," Alicia stated hopefully to Emily as the group of friends entered the gym.

"So Kai...are you going to break your record this year?" asked Rei as he gave a questioning look to Kai; Keena couldn't help but ease drop because she didn't know that Kai had a record.

"What record?" Kai replied with a scowl on his face.

"You know...the most girls turned down within one school year," stated Tyson as he just jumped right into the conversation.

'So that is the record Kai has, WOW! I can't believe that...although...is that supposed to be a record to be proud of, reminds me of Alicia for some reason...maybe they would make a cute couple' Keena thought to herself.

"It's not my fault the girls ask me out...they should know my answer by now" stated Kai coldly as he walked past the two boys to go sit down.

"Did you hear that?" whispered Keena to Emily and she shook her head yes.

"I did too, I didn't know that so many girls liked him," stated Becky as she joined in on the conversation.

"He's a real heartbreaker," replied Emily jokingly as she went and elbowed Alicia in the side.

"What was that for?" asked Alicia a little annoyed, Keena gave a dirty look to Emily so then she wouldn't say that it had to do with Kai.

"Nothing"

"Bull sh..." before Alicia could finish the principal stepped out unto the stage and started testing the microphone before he was going to make his speech so the rest of the friends went and sat down in the same row as Kai.

"Hello students, it's a new school year, which means there is new rules to be made" the principal started to say.

"The houses that you saw outside on the school lot are your dorms, there will be 12 to a house, which means there will be 4 people sharing room because there is only 3 rooms" principal stated all in one breath as you could her some sighs and groans about having roommates.

"The list to who is in what house will be posted up later at lunch time and the new school rules will be handed out to you during your first period class, dismissed," the principal finished as he walked off the stage.

"I wonder who we are going to have for roommates?" said Becky curiously as it looked like she started to daydream.

"I don't know...but I hope it isn't two people that I just saw," stated Alicia...boy was she going to be sad when she found out.

"What? Who did you see?" questioned Keena with pleading eyes as to who Alicia saw.

"Hunter and Angel" replied Alicia as she scowled...her scowl seemed just like Kai's...freaky.

"Uh oh" said Emily out loud.

"Well...lets go find out who are roommates are" said Keena as she got up to go look at the sheet of paper that the secretary just posted up on the wall.

This is what it said:

House 4

Emily

Orion

Kai

Alicia

Becky

Tyson

Keena

Rei

Max

Amanda

Angel

Hunter

When Alicia saw the sheet she thought to herself why they would have both guys and girls in one house but then again they were in high school so it didn't really matter. Keena's mouth dropped first sense she was the first one to see the list and the next jaw to drop to the ground was Alicia's everybody else just looked at them like they were crazy except for Rei and Kai. All Rei did was read it then look at Keena and told her to close her mouth before I fly got in it and Kai scowled at the names he saw.

"This is going to be a very long year," stated Orion out loud, which made all the friends shake their heads yes to his comment.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE!...(couple of swear words later)...NO!" yelled Alicia has she looked at the paper to make sure that she was not just seeing things...but she saw it all right...one of their roommates were going to be Hunter...the guy from the club.

"CALM DOWN!" screamed Becky in reply to Alicia's out burst and put her hands on Alicia's shoulders to help calm her down-but failing.

"How. Can. I. Be. Calm?" Alicia questioned Becky.

"I don't know, just don't freak out like that again," stated Becky

"Ummm...Keena are you ok, you look a little red and it sort of looks like there is steam coming out of your ears," said Tyson as he was pointing at Keena with a questioning look on his face.

"That-that-that girl is going to be one of roommates, if she tries anything...IM GOING TO KICK HER ASS...AGAIN!" Keena spat out between gritted teeth.

"Your right Orion this is going to be a long year," agreed Emily.

The friends went and grabbed their bags and headed out to where their dorm house was located. The house was a little different from the other houses. The first thing was that it had a large 4 above the door; also this house was a light baby blue color with dark blue framing. There were also two balconies in the front of the house located on the second floor.

Inside The House

"I CLAIM THIS BED!" yelled Alicia as she through her bags on the bed.

Each bedroom had two bunk beds in it, four desks, and two bathrooms. The bathrooms had the little girl and guy think on the doors so you knew which bathroom was for who. So over all the bedrooms were pretty big. The kitchen was also big, it had a couple of cupboards to store food, a fridge, a stove for cooking although it might never be used, and a microwave which would probably be used all the time sense most of the friends didn't know how to cook. The living room/sitting area was also big, it had a couple of couches and a TV plus some games for those people who like to play them. The friends were all in shock because of how the house looked and by how big it was.

The first room was one of the two that had a balcony and was claimed very fast by four people-Alicia, Keena, Rei, and Kai.

"I want this room!" stated Keena as she went and threw her bags unto a top bunk.

"Come on Kai...we are staying in this room too," said Rei as he went into the room with the two girls...Kai followed unwillingly sense there were some friends behind him pushing him into the room.

"I WANT THIS ROOM!" Tyson yelled out to no one in particular as he went and took the other room with the balcony...not because it had a balcony...no...it was because it had a little tiny fridge in it.

The first room had Alicia, Keena, Kai, and Rei; the second room had Emily, Becky, Orion, and Tyson; the last room had Amanda, Angel, Max, and Hunter, which the friends had yet to meet two of them. Most of the friends already met Angel that night that Keena and Rei went on a date, and they all met Hunter that night at the club when he tried to get with Alicia, which he paid for dearly. After the friends had unpacked all their things they decided that they would go see if their other roommates had showed up yet.

"Hey I'm Emily," said Emily, as she was the first one to go into the other room to see a girl and a guy unpacking.

"Hi I'm Amanda," replied the girl while adding, "and this is Max."

"Hey," said the boy-Max.

Amanda had brown hair, blue eyes and was 5'4". She had on a pink/white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and pink/white sneakers. Her hair had two bobby pins on each side of her head. Max had blond hair, blue eyes and was 5'7". He had on a lime green t-shirt and yellow baggy jeans, plus lime/yellow sneakers. His hair was done up in little spikes with some of it framing his face.

The friends all hang out for the rest of day, tomorrow they would all have their regular classes to go to. The only people that were not there were Hunter and Angel for some reason they both hadn't showed up at the dorm house any that night. All the friends did was chat and get to know each other better until around ten o'clock when they went to bed.

Some of the friends didn't have that good of a sleep though...Alicia was dreaming about being attacked again by Hunter, Keena was dreaming that Angel some how steeling Rei from her. That is how their dreams started but for some strange reason they turned very weird as the night went on.

The Next Day

For some strange reason all the friends including the newly found ones were all in the same classes. All their schedules said:

Period 1-English

Period 2-Math

Break

Period 3-Sewing

Lunch

Period 4-Drama

Period 5-Cooking

The guys were not happy with some of the classes...but Tyson was happy to be in cooking. I wonder why? It might be because he loves food, the bad thing is...he will probably eat everything before they can cook it.

English Class

"Ok class, for today we are going to be writing down terms out of the story that is on page hundred out of your text books," the teacher started to drone; as she finished her sentence there were many sighs and groans all over the room.

While the teacher was writing down all the words that you would need to find meanings for there were notes being passed around the room, big time. One note was tossed to Alicia and she didn't know who threw it at her, it said:

I know what you did yesterday 

Reading this Alicia got a little freaked out because she thought that she acted pretty good so nobody would know that she prank called all her friends in the morning...she must have messed up some where. She went crumpled up the note and put it into her book bag before the teacher saw it. There was a note that got sent to Kai also, which made him get a little freaked out because of what it said. It said:

_I am your stalker; watch your back._

"What's wrong?" whispered Max to Kai cause of the look Kai had on his face.

"Nothing," stated Kai coldly.

When Kai looked around to maybe catch a glimpse of who sent him the note he had about 5 girls starring at him, which made shivers go up his spine. The last note that got sent around was one that Rei wrote and sent it to Keena. While Keena was reading it the teacher walked up behind her without her knowing.

"And what do we have here?" questioned the English teacher as she looked down at Keena, all Keena did was smile back at her.

"Give me the note Miss Keena," stated the teacher as Keena handed over the note that Rei wrote her non willingly.

Before the teacher could read the note the bell rang, Keena went and grabbed the note out of her hand and ran out into the hallway full of students.

"Does she still have the note?" asked Rei as he ran out of the classroom behind Keena.

"No, I grabbed it when the bell rang," replied Keena.

"Ok," answered back Rei as he smiled.

"Guys did any of you send me this note?" questioned Alicia as she held up the note that she got during English.

"I only wrote one note and that was to Keena," stated Rei as Keena blushed a slight tint of pink and the rest of the friends shook their heads no.

"Well I think someone is stalking me," Alicia said as she looked around the hallway.

"Your not alone," replied Kai as he held up the note he get during class.

"What? You got a note too? Why didn't I get a note?" Tyson blurted out as it looked like he was about to become all teary eyed.

"Trust me Tyson you don't want any of our notes, anyways we better get to class before the bell rings," retorted Alicia as all the friends went to their next class-Math.

Math Class

"Today class we will be reviewing stuff that you learnt last year so you should remember how to do this and if not then see me after class," said the math teacher as she was handing out sheets of math homework that would be due for tomorrow.

"This looks Greek to me," whispered Tyson to Max as they got the sheets.

"Haha same here buddy," replied Max as he looked at his own sheets.

All the friends got bored doing their homework about 10 minutes into class hence the text messaging. All the friends had their cell phone with them just incase it got boring during a class...good thing they got a lot of minutes on them. Each friend had their own special name so you knew who the message was from.

**Who Was Who (just thought that this would help not to confuse you guys lol)**

**(A/N the msgs will be in italic just so then you know...sorry if I confuse you...but I think I might be confusing myself in this chapter lol.)**

**Alicia-Spunky**

**Kai-Sour**

**Keena-Sparkles**

**Rei-Meow**

**Emily-Death**

**Orion-Hunt**

**Amanda-Destiny**

**Max-Hyper**

**Becky-Crazy**

**Tyson-Food**

**Angel-Pink**

**Hunter-Hunter **

Sour And Spunky Text Msg

_Sour- I know what u did yest._

_Spunky- What r u talking about?_

_Sour- Prank calling everybody_

_Spunky- Oh...please don't tell anybody lol_

_Sour- I won't if..._

_Spunky- If what?_

_Sour- well..._

_Spunky- Tell me damn it!_

_Sour- u have to walk 2 the teach and ask her where babies came from_

_Spunky- ur evil_

_Sour- I know...don't do that and I'll tell...so nice knowing ya_

_Spunky- ya ya...I'll do it_

End Of Text Msg

Sparkles And Meow Text Msg

_Meow- So do u have a new plan? _

_Sparkles- but of course I do lol_

_Meow- is it going to work_

_Sparkles- I hope_

End Of Text Msg

Most of the friends were still text messaging each other except for Alicia and Kai because one Alicia was walking up to the teacher's desk and two Kai wanted to see what would happen. When Keena looked up she could see that Alicia was up near the teacher's desk and it made her wonder why because Alicia was very good inn math and usually didn't need help and then she caught a evil twinkle in Kai's eye.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?" whispered Keena to Emily and Becky and they shook their heads no.

"Do you know Amanda?" asked Emily.

"No, but I did see that she was getting some text messages from someone; I don't know from who though," stated Amanda.

"I didn't send her any," replied Becky as she looked at the three friends.

"Then who was she talking with then I wonder?" said Amanda out loud.

With Alicia At The Teacher's Desk

"Yes may I help you Alicia," asked the teacher as she smile, which freaked out Alicia...big time.

"Yes, I hope you can," replied Alicia.

Alicia's Pov

I can't believe I am doing this, but then again I can't have them all know that I was the prank caller the other day. I would be real dead if they found out about that, I hope Kai gets a good laugh out of this because I will get him back. Pay back is a bitch Kai so watch your back.

Kai's Pov

I can't believe she is going to go through with this, I guess she has more guts then I thought she did. Maybe she isn't that bad of a person...wait...she went and landed on me after flying down the stairs...she deserves this, and I think I might still all of them that she is the prank caller.

Normal Pov

"Well I will try to help you out my dear," stated the teacher.

"Ok, where do babies come from?" asked Alicia as she smiled at the teacher an innocent smile hoping that the teacher wouldn't go and kill her right on the spot.

"I don't think I should be the one to ask," replied the teacher as she started to blush or at least we are hoping that it was blushing because if not then she was really angry, almost as if she was a volcano.

"Why not? I would really like to know and I bet Kai would too," stated Alicia with an evil grin on her face 'told you I would get you back for this Kai, so I'll just drag you into this too' Alicia thought to herself.

"No she didn't" Kai mumbled to himself, but nobody heard him.

"Is there something going on between you two, if so maybe you should see the school nurse," said the teacher, this made Alicia blush slightly, this was so not working for her but against her.

"There is nothing going on between us...he was just never given the talk about where babies came from so he wanted me to ask you," said Alicia defensively as she looked at Kai, which got her a dirty look from Mr. Sourpuss.

"Oh really, well we will just have to set up an after school meeting today with the school nurse for the WHOLE class," said the teacher as she stood up to go right down what she had told Alicia on the board.

"Shit," Alicia said through gritted teeth.

There were some moans, groans and yeses in the class plus some dirty looks sent Alicia's way. One really dirty look was from a couple of her friends, they didn't want to stay after school to learn where babies came from, who wouldn't know where they came from. As soon as the teacher was done telling the class about the now after school class Alicia went to go sit back down in her seat.

"What did you do that for?" questioned Tyson, he didn't want to learn where babies came from he wanted to go eat after school.

"I had to, or I would be blackmailed and I didn't want to die just yet, I think I will save that for next week," stated Alicia as she smiled an evil smile-uh oh.

"Oh, and what is the big secret?" asked Amanda as she gave a look at Kai because he seemed to be smirking somewhat...weird.

"Can't say, like I said I don't want to die...yet," replied Alicia, just then the bell rang saying that it was now time for break, which was a good thing cause Alicia needed to talk to Kai...big time.

The students pilled out of the classroom into the hallway with all the other students. When Alicia saw Kai she went up to him and said, " Kai we need to talk."

"We do?" he replied with a questioning look until he thought about what he made her do so then he wouldn't tell the others about the prank callings.

"Yes, how did you know that I was the prank caller?" questioned Alicia with a curious tone in her voice.

"I could see it in your eyes that you were lying when they were talking about the mystery caller," stated Kai as if it were that obvious.

"Well since my eyes are the windows to my soul, I'm going to go get some curtains," stated Alicia as she smiled and walked away from Kai.

Sewing Class

"Class we will be having one major project made up of a couple of little products. One thing that you are going to have to do is design your on outfit and it might be a good idea to do this for the dance coming up sometime soon. The second one is that you are going to have to make some type of stuffed animal, and the final one is that you are going to make anything you want but it has to be okay with me." Finished the sewing teacher as she sat down and gestured that everybody may begin.

"Well...this looks like this is going to be an easy class," commented Orion as he went and grabbed some fabric and thread to start one of the things.

"I wouldn't speak to soon," stated Max as everybody looked at him and burst into laughter.

Max was wrapped up in neon fabric, pastel yarn, and dark, dark sewing thread. He even had a piece of duck tape over his mouth, but that was because Keena thought it would be funny so she did it. Then Amanda thought that she would be helpful by hauling it off, it wasn't that helpful.

"OOUCH!" screamed Max as Amanda hauled off the duck tape; this made the friends laugh even more, Kai just scowled.

"Sorry," mumbles Amanda through laughter, Max now had a big red strip going from one cheek to the other because of the tape.

"Well can you at least help me get untangled?" asked Max as he looked at himself covered in sewing materials.

"Fine, fine, fine," said Becky as she, Emily, Amanda, Keena and Alicia helped Max out and the guys just sat there laughing at him that he needed a group of girls to help him; except Kai.

"Poor Maxy," said Rei out loud, which made a couple of more people in the class start to laugh at Max.

"Ya guys laugh it up while you can cause when I get out of this mess...you are all dead," said Max with a serious face/tone, which made the friends think he was actually being serious.

"Ya right you can't do anything to us," said Tyson as he went and sat down like Max wasn't somebody to be worried over.

"Good idea Tyson sit down that'll make it easier for me to get you," stated Max with and evil grin that would send shivers up all of your spines.

"There you go Max, all free now," interrupted Emily as she took the last piece of yarn off of his shoulder.

"Thanks girls, now for my revenge,"

"Oh no, not Max, he is so scary," commented Orion ass he pretended to huddle into a little ball like he was scared...only if he knew that Max wasn't kidding.

"Expect the unexpected," stated max as he walked over to the counter that had designs for making an animal creature.

"You guys shouldn't have made fun of him," said a couple of the girls.

"Why not?" asked Rei.

"Because if you didn't then you wouldn't have to watch your back," replied Keena as she grinned an evil grin too...is there going to be some trouble amongst the friends?

"Uh oh," mumbled Alicia so only a couple of the guys could hear her and that made them worry...just a little.

"So what are you guys making for an animal creature?" asked Emily as she looked at her girl friends.

"I think I'll make a phoenix," replied Alicia.

"Teddy bear," answer Amanda and Becky.

"Devil," said Keena as she smiled evil yet again.

"What about you Emily?" asked Becky.

"Well...ummm...I think I am going to make a cat," answered Emily with a smile.

"Cool," said Amanda.

About 20 Minutes Later

"SHIT!" screamed Tyson, which made all the class look at him to see what was wrong.

Tyson had sewn a couple of his fingers to the material that he was working on. So over all it look like he had an extra hand that was a bright lime green color. All the class couldn't help but laugh at Tyson, even Kai smirked a little teeny tiny bit. Becky had to help him get the string out of his fingers and later he was going to find out that he was going to have to start all over again.

"Hold still so I won't..." Becky tried to warn Tyson not to move around too much but she was to late.

"OUCH! WHY DID YOU CUT MY FINGER?" yelled out Tyson as one of his fingers started to bleed...but not that much.

"I didn't mean to and I tried to warn you not to move around," replied Becky obviously starting to get annoyed with Tyson...who couldn't get annoyed at Tyson?

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

5 Minutes Later

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"YES I DID!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"YES I DID!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"YES I DID!"

"Would you two stop right now!" interrupted Emily.

"YA!" agreed Keena.

"But she started it," stated Tyson as an evil smirk played at his lips.

"No I didn't" replied Becky defensively, as she stuck out her tongue.

"I don't care who started it, but I'll finish it!" stated Alicia as she started to walk to the couple bickering, they stopped as soon as she said that; everybody knows not to make Alicia angry...she needs anger management counseling.

"Fine we'll stop," said Becky as she went to go get a design for a teddy bear.

"Good," replied Alicia as she went to go get paper so she could start designing her costume for the upcoming dance.

The upcoming dance was going to be fun; everybody had to dress up as a celebrity, the guys were planning on going as a band even though Kai wanted to take no part in it...but he had no choice he had to go because of the dare. The girls didn't really figure out as to who they were going to go as...the only girls that did know who they were going as was Amanda and Alicia, but they had no plans on telling anybody who they were going as until the night of the dance.

The class seemed to take so long to end even since the fight was stopped even though that was sort of boring too. Most of the class had chosen to make a teddy bear but there were a few that did a different kind of creature, although there were a couple of people who started on their costumes for the dance, like Alicia.

"What are you making?" asked Orion as he pointed to a small piece of blue denim.

"Working on my costume," stated Alicia as she looked up from sewing.

"So what is it?" asked Orion with a weird look on his face, the conversation caught a couple of people's attention so they listened in too even though Alicia and Orion didn't know.

"My skirt," answered Alicia as if it were obvious, then she went back to finish her sewing.

"Ok," replied Orion as he walked away to go talk to his girlfriend-Emily.

At Lunch

All the friends were sitting at a table chatting it up while all the other students in the school were seated at other tables in the cafeteria. Today they were serving...wait...who knows what the hell they ever serve in schools? For all we know it could liver, cat and puke sandwich...yummy. Anyways in this school they did know what was being served...although they were not told what was in it? Dun...dun...dun. They were serving spaghetti and meatballs and also chili; the students got to choose which one they wanted.

"This so does not look like chili," stated Rei, as he watched Tyson just inhale is chili and go up for his FORTH helping.

"Man how can you eat that stuff?" asked Max as he watched Tyson sit back down with more chili.

"Itps Gopod," Tyson spat out with his mouth full causing the girls to see his food and gross them out and also causing him to spit out some into Becky's lap.

Tyson swallowed the chili in his mouth before he said, "Sorry Becky."

"You better be sorry," commented Becky as she wiped the chili off of her shirt.

"Tyson please don't take with your mouth full again," stated Emily as she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Ya Tyson, its gross," agreed Keena.

"Fine fine, I get the point," said Tyson as he shoved more chili into his mouth.

"Boy is this lunch time boring," stated Amanda as she looked around the room.

"I know," said Kai (weird he said something), this gave Alicia an idea (uh oh).

"Is it really that _boring_?" asked Alicia with a hint of curiosity in her voice, only a couple of people noticed it; Kai saw a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes," replied a couple of her friends.

"Oh well...we'll just have to fix that," stated Alicia as she stood up and walked over to the counter.

"What is she going to do?" asked Max; he didn't know Alicia that good yet, like he never learned yet that she would do anything just for amusement.

"I don't know but it can't be good," replied Emily.

Alicia went and bought a plate of spaghetti with extra sauce on a paper plate. Why a paper plat you may ask...well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out or I could be nice and continue writing. Naahhhhh.....

Ok I'm not that mean...Alicia had the paper plate so she could do this:

"FOOD FIGHT!" screamed Alicia as she grabbed the spaghetti with both hands and threw one hand full at Kai and the other at Angel.

"What the..." Kai didn't finish his sentence because...

SPLAT!

He now had a face full of spaghetti and so did Angel, who knew that Alicia had a good throw? So...this little idea of Alicia's caused a full-fledged food fight. Food was flying everywhere's, everyone was covered in food...even the teachers who looked very pissed. The teachers looked like they might explode, sort of like a volcano. Then the principal came into the cafeteria; he didn't look too happy, especially when he got hit in the face with a bowl of chili from a new student (none of the friends hit him).

"STOP!" yelled the principal after he wiped the chili out of his eyes...he looked as red as a lobster.

Surprisingly anybody who was involved did not get into trouble just because today was the first day of school. That was pretty lucky for Alicia since she was the one who started the fight. After lunch everybody went to their period four classes, which was Drama for the friends.

Drama Class

"Class this year for drama class we will be putting on a play," stated the drama teacher as she wrote something on the chalkboard, "And you-students-will be bale to choose which play that we well be doing. So go on and group together and discuss what you might like to do, the decision will be made next week after the dance."

"This sounds like it's gonna be interesting," stated Emily as she looked around at her friends who shook their heads in agreement.

"So does anybody have any idea what play might be a good one to do for this class?" asked Orion.

"I think we should do Shakespeare," answered Amanda.

"Ya that might be a fun play," agreed Max...why wouldn't he agree with Amanda they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"What about Sleeping Beauty or Snow White?" spoke up Becky as she gave a hopeful glance to everyone.

"Those could be good too," Alicia agreed...she was getting a plan.

"Alicia you look like your planning something," said Rei out loud as he looked over at Alicia with a questioning/worried look.

"I'm not planning anything...no way...of course not...I wouldn't do that," Alicia said defensively as she shook her head no, hoping that they believed her-it didn't work.

"Liar," stated Kai as he looked at her.

"What? Me lie? No way," replied Alicia...she started to get a little worried.

"Get curtains," Kai answered back to Alicia.

"I'll have to, I have a peeping Tom spying on me," Alicia said back to Kai with a smirk playing at her lips.

"What are they talking about?" asked a confused Tyson as he looked around the room for an answer or two.

"I don't know, why don't we ask those two?" said Rei as he looked back and forth from Kai to Alicia.

"What is going on?" Tyson asked Kai and Alicia...he really wanted to know, he didn't care that much for being left out of anything.

"Nothing," Kai answered back coldly singling that he shouldn't not ask any more questions on the topic.

"O-ok," stuttered Tyson as he moved his chair farther away from Kai.

Cooking Class

"So what are you going to cook?" asked Max as he saw Amanda looking up things in a cookbook.

"I don't know...what about you?" answered Amanda.

"I have no clue haha," replied Max as he turned white.

"MAX ARE YOU OK?" screamed Becky; Becky had dumped a bag full of flour all over him, which was what turned him white.

"Ya...(cough)...I'm ok," said Max as he started in on a coughing fit.

"Tyson you got to stop eating all cake dough," said Alicia as she watched Tyson shove more dough into his mouth.

"Ok, I got the cake in the oven now...all I have to do it wait," stated Tyson as he licked his lips, grabbed a chair and sat in front of the oven to watch the cake bake.

"Bake," Alicia muttered underneath her breath as she went to go finish making her cookies.

20 Minutes Later

"Does anybody smell anything burning?" asked Keena as she sniffed the air.

"Ya I do too," agreed Emily.

"OMG! NO! MY CAKE!" yelled out Tyson as he looked at the smoke coming from _his _oven.

Tyson had fallen a sleep in the chair while watching his cake cook and had forgotten to set the timer so then the cake wouldn't burn. For some reason there seemed to be flames starting to come out of the oven door.

"Tyson what sis you put in the cake?" asked Becky concerned that he put something in it that he shouldn't of.

"Some explosives," Tyson stated like it was an obvious thing to do.

"Why?" they all asked him.

"Well why not? So then it could have a little bang to it," replied Tyson just realizing that he shouldn't have did that, "Oppsss."

"EVERYBODY GET OUT NOW!" yelled the teacher as everybody started screaming for their lives and running in all directions.

Outside The School

"Good thing they cleared out all the students out of the school," stated Rei as he looked at the smoke coming from one of the windows that belonged to the cooking classroom.

Then it happened...

BANG!

The whole cooking classroom was blown up and it looked like the school was missing a couple of classrooms on the same side as well. Oh well...guess there won't be any school tomorrow. They are now going to have to repair the school-quick.

"WOW!" exclaimed Tyson.

"And it was all your fault too," stated Becky as she gave him a dirty look.

"Sorry, but at least we won't have school for a couple of days," replied Tyson happily.

"Oh well, we might as well go back to our dorms now," said Emily as she and the others walked off towards their house dorm.

The friends went back to their dorm and just hung out for the rest of the night. They were mostly talking but there were some who were watching TV or playing video games. Although there were two who looked to be in deep thought, one was Alicia and the second was Kai. It looked like Alicia was planning something, which made the friends stay a good distance away from her. Kai just looked like he had a lot of stuff on his mind.

After awhile the friends headed to bed one by one. The last to go was Tyson and Max because they were very busy playing a game that they lost rack of time.

-So what is going to happen at the dance? It seems like all the friends are planning things, Alicia has something up her sleeve and so does Keena and everybody else. What are the friends going as to the dance? Is anything going to happen between Alicia and Kai anytime soon? Also who were the mystery people who sent the notes to Alicia and it be some people back from the previous chapters?

Find out in the next chapter!

PS- Ok I don't know what play I am going to do for the drama club so if you would like feel free to send me all your ideas for plays...THANKS!

-Ms. Spunky


	9. Pranks Gone Bad

Hey everybody, I am really sorry that it took me like 2 months to write this chapter but I had my first ever flame and that had to do with my last chapter so I have been working extra hard on this chapter hoping that there is no mistakes even tho I know there are some some where's. :(. Hopefully everybody will like this chapter and I wont get a flame on it and if I do…I might just curl up into a little ball and take even longer for the next chapter, or I will just not bother because my story will not be great enough for all my readers to read. So anyways unto to answering the review lol.  
****

**_Review Answers_**

****

**Starbugkenny-** Hey Hey, I miss chatting with ya a lot and I can't wait to read more of your story…IM IN IT! I am glad that my last chapter was worth the wait and hopefully this chapter was worth the wait also. I am glad that you found it funny how I got Kai back for what he dared me to do lol, and don't worry I won't tell him what you told me lol. Nah we shall leave Max looked up in that room for ever…MAWHAHAH!! Lol…ttyl cya.

****

**Lil Tanuki Wolf**- NO! You're my stalker? Cool, so when do I get to meet ya? Lol

****

**Wreckless Spirit**-Hey I am glad that you found my last chapter funny, so did I lol. I don't know why Tyson would do that but he did and it is Tyson. I am glad that my story cheers you up, that makes me feel so happy to read that my story cheers up my net friends and readers. ME A WITCH?!?! WHAT!?!?!...err I mean…ALICIA A WITCH!?!? WHAT?!?!

****

**Samsam111-**Hey yes, Kai and Alicia planning is very scary and you should be scared about that. Thanks for reviewing, cya.

****

**LightningAurora-** Hey, yes you are right there is nothing good like blackmail lol and I love it even tho sometimes it is used against me but oh well what can ya do. Yes you did do someone's disclaimer lol and you are doing it again today for this chapter. Thanks for the idea, I still don't know what play yet but I love people giving me ideas, who knows maybe I shall make up my own play.

****

**LunaRavenCroft-**Hey, yes Alicia is very evil and she just keeps on getting evil. (smiles) I am so happy/hyper that you think my chapters are all that lol…makes me feel all fuzzy…YAY! Well here is another chapter hopefully it is as good as the last.

****

**Moonlit Destiny-**Hey, sorry you didn't get to kiss Maxie I shall try to get you two to kiss in the dance chapter then just for you. I know you were not in the other review and that was because you didn't review that chapter lol but since you reviewed this time I put you in here haha…cya.

**Blooody-Shadows-**Hey, thanks and I'm glad that you can't wait for the dance chapter, I can't wait to write it lol. Thanks for reviewing cya.

**Mystic-pip-**Hey, YES! So glad that you thought it was funny I hope that you find this one funny too. I like where this story is going too and don't worry something is going to happen between Kai and Alicia I just don't know when yet and I am working on it too when it shall happen…I'm planning it. Bye

**Roki-** I am glad that you like the story and find that the chapters are long and interesting, I try to make them that way. Thanks for reviewing cya.

**Insanely-hyperactive-** Hey, that's ok that you took a long time to review, I decided to take a long time to update haha. Haha…yes Tyson is a dip shit but hey he is your boyfriend. No I am not going to complain about your review…this time lol. You can't kill me, it's not my fault you are not a morning person. Cya.

**Absolute-Darkness-** Hey, I am glad that you love my story, I love when people say that it makes me want to make my chapters better and better each time. Also thanks to you I have been working on this one for two months trying to make sure that I did not do anything wrong even tho I do know that I did do some things wrong but oh well. Don't worry I'll watch out for that and I already knew that I do that, that's how I lose a lot of marks in my class lol. Cya.

**End Of Reviews**

Ok now that I got all the review answering out of the way all I have to do is get my disclaimer done then we can start the chapter. Yo, Aurora please do the honors of telling the readers the disclaimer.

**Aurora- **Alicia does not own beyblade but she does wish that she owned Kai, but she doesn't….yet. Alicia owns herself, Hunter, Angel; Emily owns herself and Orion; Keena owns herself and she does wish that she owned Rei; Angel(likes to be known as Amanda) owns herself(Amanda) and I think that is about it and if I forgot something I am sorry everybody.

Thanks Aurora for doing that for me, I'm too lazy to do it myself. Anyways lets get on with the chapter and hopefully all my readers out there will like it and if I do get a flame…well I don't know what I will do but oh well. (grabs the popcorn, 3D glasses, ans slushy then sits down in a lazy girl chair) Enjoy the chapter cuz it may be the last.

A/N- Okay all my readers just to tell you all later on in the story you might need to know this so you shall know where parts of the chapter are taking place. 

**Bedroom #1**- Has Kai, Alicia, Keena, and Rei in it.

**Bedroom #2**- Has Emily, Orion, Becky, and Tyson in it.

**Bedroom #3**- Has Amanda, Max, Hunter, and Angel in it.

Hopefully this will help you all out and not confuse you, sorry for the inconvenience.

Chapter 9-Pranks Gone Bad In The Dorm House Normal Pov

It was a nice bright, quite morning, the birds were chirping happily and everybody was asleep in the house, until…

"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE JUST STARTED SINGING, NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS, AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING FOREVER BECAUSE THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS!" someone screamed into a giant as high as it can go mega microphone.

Everybody in the dorm house was now awake non-willingly and they were not very happy with the wake up call.

"ALICIA! Why did you have to do that?" questioned Keena as she looked down at Alicia with a very upset look on her face.

"What?" Alicia mumbled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Why did you have to sing that song?" said Keena still very pissed off.

"YA!" agreed Rei as he sat up in his bed, Keena looked like she was about to drool because Rei had no shirt on.

"Well I didn't do anything," Alicia tried to defend herself but it was failing big time then she whispered to Keena, "Ummm…Keena you're drooling,"

"Well if you didn't do it then who did?" Keena asked as she wiped the drool from the side of her mouth before the guys saw her drooling.

"Alicia you're lying," sated Rei as he gave her a dirty look for waking them up so early.

"So where did you hide the microphone?" asked Keena.

"As I said before I didn't do anything," Alicia tried defending herself again yet to no prevail.

"WOW! You guys are up early," said Tyson as he walked by and waved while holding unto a microphone.

"TYSON!" screamed Alicia as she jumped out of bed to go beat the shit out of Tyson.

"What?" Tyson replied innocently.

"It was you who woke us up early and I'm getting the blame for it!" Alicia stated as she got closer and closer to Tyson.

"Well you are the one who tends to pull all the pranks so I thought it was a pretty good idea," Tyson answered as he shook his head yes.

"Tyson…"

"Yes,"

"You. Are. So. Dead!" said Alicia as she lunged out at Tyson making him run for his life.

"AAAA! SOMEBODY HELP ME…PLEASE!" screamed Tyson as he was being chassed all around the house by none other than Alicia.

"You got yourself into it so you can get yourself out of it," stated Rei as he lied back down in his bed hoping to get some more sleep before he had to get up again.

"I agree with Rei on this one," agreed Keena as she too laid back down in her bed.

"What is going on here?" asked Angel as she walked out of her bedroom, this was the first time that everybody saw her since they came to the school, she looked very upset and was sending a very dirty look to Alicia and the now cornered Tyson.

"Nothing," stated Alicia as she hid the duck tape behind her back and put a nice innocent smile on her face as Tyson shook his head agreeing with her.

"Then what was all the noise?" questioned Angel, she wanted to know what was going on now before she would explode.

"Sorry, we were having a game," stated Max as he walked out of his bedroom with Amanda and Hunter not to far behind him.

"Ok," said Angel not believing them, but never the less she turned around and went back into her bedroom.

"That was close," muttered Emily as she came out of her room with Orion and Becky and looked over to the corner where Alicia and Tyson were only to find Tyson duck taped and Alicia standing over him with a very proud smile on her lips.

Everybody decided to go get showered and changed then they would all decided what they would do for their day off. But Alicia had her own plan and it was all thanks to what Tyson did in the morning…she was going to go on a pranking spree all day and hopefully come up with stories so she won't get caught. Although she had no idea to who she could get to help her out with this, oh well…she shall worry about this when the time comes. Keena also had her own plan, she had to start planning for the dance that was coming up very soon, her and Rei both had to work together and come up with a fail proof plan for the dance and try to pull of some little stunts that night too. Even some of the other friends and enemies had plans of their own that they wanted to do on their day off and would hopefully get done without getting caught by anybody. Emily wanted to pull a prank on Orion just for kicks, Becky wanted to get back at Tyson for sneezing in her face and Hunter and Angel were planning an evil plan against four of their housemates.

**Bedroom #3**

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? And you better hurry up before Blondie and his friend get out of the bathrooms," said Angel she looked at Hunter with a questioning look.

"I know you want Rei or Kai all to yourself, or is it both? Anyways it doesn't matter, I will help you out to get them if you help me get Alicia," stated Hunter all in one breath, this made Angel get an evil grin on her face.

"Sounds like a good plan and how would we do this?" asked Angel as Hunter started to explain his plan out to her bit by bit and whispering it to make sure that the walls with ears couldn't hear their plan.

**Bedroom #2**

"So do you guys have any ideas what we can do for today?" asked Emily as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I wouldn't mind going to the mall to look around for some things and to find a costume for the dance that is coming up," replied Becky as she was digging through her dresser to find something to wear.

"I wouldn't mind going to the arcade to play some games," said Orion as he joined into the conversation.

"I want to go to the food court…mmmm…food," added Tyson as he started to drool at the mention/thought of food.

"We are not going to do anything you want to do today Tyson because of what you did to all of us this morning," stated Becky as she crossed her arms signaling that that was the end of that idea and there was no way he could change her mind.

"But Becky," Tyson started to whine.

"Don't but Becky me," said Becky in a very angry voice, which made Orion snicker a bit because of the state Tyson was in until he got a glare from Emily, which made him shut up real fast.

"Fine, anyways did any of you guys find out yet what the dare was that Kai and Alicia got at her party…I really want to know what they were," said Tyson right out of the blue, how did the conversation go from food to the dares from Alicia's party?

"No nobody knows what they were besides Keena and Rei and Alicia and Kai only know the dares they got not what each other got, and it is making Alicia a little worried because there is a dance coming up and she knows that Keena is just as evil as her," said Emily as took a breath in from saying all that, then Tyson got all disappointed and left the room to go watch T.V and Orion followed him while the girls finished getting ready.

**Bedroom #1**

Everybody in the room were just sitting around or looking for something to wear and while they were doing this they were consumed into their own thoughts about things that might happen and things that did happen. Keena and Alicia both were looking for clothes, Keena thinking about the dance that was coming up, and Alicia thinking about all the pranks and that that she was going to pull off and some that she already put into play last night while the whole dorm house was asleep. Kai and Rei just sat around on their beds thinking about things too, Rei thinking about the dance because of what him and Keena were planning and Kai was thinking about something, I hope.

Alicia was having a very hard time trying to figure out what she was going to wear because in the back of her mind she was worried about the dance but right now she was trying to figure out some stories so she can't get caught for her pranks. Alicia is going to do some small pranks too but those are not to bad if she gets caught and they won't point to her when the big pranks are pulled off either which is a good thing.

**Alicia's Pov**

Nope can't wear this, or this, what am I going to wear? What am I going to do about the dance, Keena and Rei are also planning something that I don't know about and it is making me worry a little, just a little. I can't wait for Kai and Rei to get their shower, who ever gets their shower first shall have a very big surprise, Angel will have a big surprise too when she takes a shower. I got so many pranks to pull off and so little time…but I can't still wait until Kai or Rei take a shower, I am going to have to make sure I have my camera with me all day. Poor Orion, I think he might kill me after we go back to school, I had fun last night setting up some of my pranks, this is going to be a fun day.

**Flashback (Last Night)**

"Hehe," I giggled to myself as I was painting the soap bar in the bathroom with clear nail polish.

"Frig this nail polish is some strong," I whispered to myself trying not to cough at the smell of the nail polish.

**End Of Flashback**

**Normal Pov**

Kai got up and walked into the bathroom and shut the door then you heard a click, which meant he locked the door. Alicia took this at a good moment to go take her shower she went and ran to the bathroom…forgetting her clothes that she picked out to wear. Keena was about to say something but she thought it might get interesting since Alicia would have to come out to get her clothes. Alicia thought to herself, 'I better hurry up I only got so long before Kai realizes that the soap doesn't have any suds and I want to get a picture of the look on his face when he comes out.'

When Alicia got out of the shower she looked around on the bathroom floor for her clothes that she picked out but come to find out that she forget them in the rush to get to the bathroom.

"Damn it," Alicia mumbled to herself as she wrapped her light long blue towel around her body and opened up the door to go get her clothes, while she was holding her camera just in case.

"Who did this to the soap?" questioned Kai as he was standing in the guys bathroom door way wrapped with a black towel around his waist (A/N: DAMN! Wish I had a pic of that lol.) and was holding a bar of soap.

"What are you talking about Kai?" asked Rei as he looked at his friend weird and Keena just 'looked' she couldn't help it she was only human.

"Somebody did something to the soap so it wouldn't have any suds," stated Kai through gritted teeth.

-Flash-

All Kai saw was a bright white flash then the afterwards squares on everything he looked at. Alicia had just taken his picture, which made all the attention go on her…in a towel. Kai looked at her then clued in that she was the one who did that to his soap, and she was so going to pay. He went and through his bar of soap at Alicia but missed, not by much tho.

"You missed," Alicia stated as she decided that she better run for her life because she was only in a towel and the look on Kai's face said he was going to murder her.

"You are so going to pay," stated Kai as he watched Alicia go running out of the room in her towel.

"It. Is. Very. Hard. To. Run. In. A. Towel." said Alicia as she was running away from Kai and trying to make sure that her towel didn't fall down to her ankles, preferably she didn't want to flash anybody today and especially not Kai for one.

"You. Can. Say. That. Again." agreed Kai as he was catching up on her making sure his towel didn't fall either.

Just then Hunter was coming out of the room he stays in and saw Alicia running towards him in a towel and this gave him an idea.

"Hey Alicia, finally changed your mind?" he said with a sly grin playing at his lips as Alicia was running up to him, this pissed Alicia off and someone else too.

"Oh kiss my ass pervert!" stated Alicia as she run by him making sure to stay a good distance away from him so he couldn't hall her towel off of her body.

"Gladly if you'll bend over," Hunter replied, this didn't make Alicia to angry because she was now a couple of feet away from him but it did make some else very angry.

"Cya," Alicia said as she kept running, that is all she could think of to say right now, she was to worried about Kai catching up to her.

"Leave her alone," stated Kai as he ran by Hunter and punched him in the nose, which made Hunter fall flat on his ass.

Alicia looked behind her to see Kai catching up very quickly and to see Hunter on the ground. 'I wonder what happened, oh well,' Alicia thought to herself as she made a turn to go down the stairs, now she was in the kitchen.

"Shit I'm cornered," she stated as she looked around than Kai stopped in the doorway blocking her from escaping. Now she was in trouble…big trouble.

"Yes you are," he agreed.

"You know the prank was all in good fun," stated Alicia hoping that he wouldn't do anything to her.

"I guess so, watch your back," and with that Kai left the kitchen, Alicia decided to get to her bedroom as fast as she could and get changed before anybody took a picture of her in a towel…to late.

CLICK

Kai had returned and this time with a camera and he took a picture of her. Then smirked and walked away from a very shocked/surprised Alicia. Alicia went back up stairs and got changed but nobody else in the dorm house could get changed because they were all missing their underclothes, thanks to Alicia yet again.

"Where are my boxers?!" everybody heard go through the house as Tyson came out of his bedroom with a very pissed off face and was holding up a letter.

**Letter**

_Dear Victim(s),_

_If you want your underclothes back any time soon here is a clue to help you find them._

_Clue- Where is the food that gives you the chills but keeps you cool in the summer?_

_Sincerely,_

_Prankster _

**End Of Letter**

"I'm missing all my underclothes too," stated Becky as she walked out of the room behind Tyson.

"Me too," agreed Keena.

"So…who took all the clothes?" asked Emily as she looked around for the criminal.

"I don't know," said Rei dumb foundedly.

The friends decided to split up and try to search for their underclothes with only the one clue that the "Prankster" left them, which it wasn't the best clue. It took about an hour before somebody had an idea as to where the clothes were and that someone was Kai.

"Did anybody look in the freezer yet?" asked Kai as he looked at the group of friends/enemies.

"No," answered Max as he walked into the kitchen and opened up the freezer to find…"I FOUND THEM!"

The clothes were hid in the freezer and the "Prankster" thought it would be funny to have made them wet before he/she put the in the freezer for a whole night.

"Great, just great we get to where frozen underclothes," mumbled Emily to herself as she grabbed all her stuff and went up stairs to get changed into her clothes the frozen and non-frozen ones.

The friends each went their own way to go get changed. (A/N-Just so then you all know all the characters are wearing the clothes that I make them wear when they are in school…ok then lol…sorry I am just to lazy to make up a new set of clothes every time they do something I hope you readers understand)

**Bedroom #2**

"So…Emily did you see what I saw when Kai was chasing Alicia?" asked Becky as she was putting on her eyeliner.

"No, what did you see?" replied a very confused Emily.

"Oh nothing," answered Becky as she turned her back to Emily, as she thought to herself, 'Maybe I shouldn't tell Emily what I saw, plus I don't think she would believe me if I told her I saw Kai punch Hunter because Hunter said something to Alicia…mmmm…I wonder,'

**10 Minutes Later**

"So, what are we going to do today?" asked Orion as he sat down on the couch in front of the television.

"I would like to go to the mall, I have to pick up a couple of things," stated Alicia as she was planning what she needed to get for the dance and pranks.

"Ok, so we can all go to mall and do some things there then come back and hang out," said Rei as he looked around the room for any comments to his decision.

"Sounds good, let's go," agreed Keena so quickly that when she stood up to prove her point she fell flat on her face, "Ow,"

"Are you ok?" asked Rei as he went and helped Keena up off the floor.

"My head hurts," she replied as she rubbed her head.

"Here let me make it better," stated Rei as he leaned down and placed a nice soft kiss on the top of Keena's head, this made her go a little pink in the cheeks.

"Well…we better be going then so we won't be at the mall all day," said Becky, for some reason she wanted to get to the mall and back home really quickly.

**At The Mall**

"So…we all meet back here around 3?" asked Orion as he looked over the faces of the group, the only two that were not there from their house was Hunter and Angel and that is no surprise.

"Sounds good to me," replied Alicia as she turned around and started her search for all the items on her list that she needed, but what she didn't know was that she was going to be stalked…by two people she knew.

**With Emily, Becky, Keena, Amanda**

"Is there anything that you guys are looking for while we are here?" asked Amanda as she looked around the group of girls then noticed that Alicia was missing but thought best not to say anything about it.

"I need to find something for dance that is coming up," answered Becky.

"Me too," agreed Keena, she also noticed that Alicia was missing.

"Me third haha," jumped in Emily then added, "Where is Alicia?"

"I don't know, oh well, she must have her own thing to do while she is here," stated Becky.

"True, hey why don't we go over to the costume shop over there," said Amanda as she pointed to the best costume shop known to women kind.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea," agreed Emily as the group of girls entered the costume shop.

**With Rei, Max, Tyson, Orion**

"Do you guys know what you are going to go as for dance coming up?" asked Max as he looked at everybody while they were walking around the mall not doing anything much.

"I don't have a clue," stated Tyson, for once he was paying attention.

"I have an idea, why don't we go as the group Linkin Park?" said Rei as he waited for the guys to answer him.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea," replied Orion but the he added, "but there is five members, do you think Kai would go along with this?"

"Of course he would unless he wants some blackmailing to happen," commented Rei as he shook his head yes and the guys headed towards a clothing store to get the things that they would need for the dance.

**With Alicia, And Followers**

'Okay so I need to get my costume, which is that part that I could not make during sewing class. I also need to get a lot of lemon pie mixes, iodine crystals, ammonium hydroxide, pink hair die, and some large containers that are waterproof. Yep I think that is all I need.' Alicia thought to herself as she was walking through the mall.

What Alicia didn't know was that there was two people following her every place she went. Although she was getting a creepy feeling that there was someone looking at her and following her around all over the place, this is when she decided to play a little game of lose the stalker. She went left then right then left, right, right, left as fast as she could hoping she would lose whoever was following her, she didn't need this person to know what she was going as for the dance or what she was getting for all her pranks.

'What is she doing? Maybe she realized that someone was following her, shit, I almost lost her,' Kai thought o himself as he was trying not to lose Alicia and to his luck he didn't lose her, but the other person following her got lost…big time.

**30 Minutes Later With All The Friends**

"So did everybody get everything that they needed?" asked Amanda as she looked at the group of friend who had at least 5 bags or more in their hands…even Kai.

"I didn't get everything but I'll be okay," said Alicia out loud not realizing that she said it until everybody looked her way.

"Okay," replied Keena with a curious look, she knew Alicia was planning something because she knew that Alicia knew that she was planning something also.

**At The Dorm House**

**With Emily, Becky, Amanda**

"So did you guys ever find out what the dares were or what Alicia is planning?" asked Becky as she looked at two of her friends for answers…she was really getting worried it was never good when those two planned things…NEVER!

"No, the only people who know some of that is Alicia, Kai, Keena, and Rei and I bet you that none of them are going to tell us what the answers are to those questions," replied Amanda as Emily shook her head yes to what Amanda was saying because it was true…very true.

"Frig I really want to know," stated Becky out loud in a whiny voice(A/N that sort of reminds me of Tyson lol).

"You and Tyson are soooo… meant for each other," said Emily as the three girls started to laugh until Becky caught unto what they were laughing at and she gave them all a dirty look but it didn't last for long.

**With Tyson, Max, and Orion**

"So did you guys ask any of the girls to the dance yet," questioned Orion, he wanted to make sure that he was not alone on the asking his girl to the dance thing.

"I haven't yet," answered Max as he looked down to the floor as he blushed slightly.

"Same here man, I don't know how to ask her, plus I doubt she will want to go with me since I sneezed in her face at the party," said Tyson a little upset that he did that at the party but he had to smile inwardly to himself cause it was actually a little funny…little.

"Oh well, maybe the girls will ask us out, I hope," stated Orion as the other two guys shook their heads yes to his comment, all they could do was hope…big time.

**With Keena and Rei**

"So when are we putting your plan into action?" asked Rei as he looked over at his girlfriend who was right beside him on the bed (A/N-ooo…BED! Lmao).

"The big part of the plan goes into play at the dance but we are going to have to do a couple of things before then to get everything right," replied Keena as she snuggled into Rei's Shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Ok, so what so we do first?" said Rei as he stared down into Keena's eyes and she got this evil smirk.(A/N-NO! NOT THE EVIL SMIRK! SHIT! EVERYBODY RUN FOR THEIR LIVES WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!!)

"First we need to get them alone, but that might be easier said then done because I think Alicia is planning something on her own," stated Keena as the smirk on her face kept on growing bigger and bigger just like the Grinch's did on the movie when he did something evil.

**With Kai **

**Kai's POV**

Okay all I need to do is click this and this and this too, there we go the pictures are printing…full page. I shall teach Ms. Spunky to pull a prank on me but I have this feeling that she is going to be pulling more pranks today then everybody can handle and it isn't even April fool's day yet. When I was following her around and that she is getting all these things, they must be for pulling pranks but some of the things she bought I don't understand what she is going to use them for...oh well. There we go I got a total of 100 pictures to put up all around the school.

**With Alicia**

**Alicia's POV**

Ok, so I add ammonium hydroxide with iodine crystals and it says that I should get a brown sludge. Yes I got the brown sludge; now drain the extra liquid, ok now I have to let it dry to get my nice brown powder.

"Boom," I said out loud then realized I shouldn't of but there was nobody around me anyways.

Last thing that I need to do then I shall be done everything and just have to wait for them to play is printing some pictures for school. I guess I better go do that then grab my camera and let the fun begin and watch the day of my death come closer after prank.

**Normal POV**

**In The Bathroom**

**With Tyson**

"Na NaNaNa NaNa NaNa Na NaNaNa NaNa NaNa…CAN'T TOUCH THIS!" Tyson sang to himself in the bathroom when he was brushing his teeth just in case if the were to play truth or dare anytime soon and boy was he hoping that they would play.

Tyson finished brushing his teeth really good and spitted out the water that he used to rinse his mouth. After that he looked into the mirror and to his nightmare he found that his teeth were dirtier then when they started out to be. The Prankster decided to go and put a nice bright, bright purple food coloring in Tyson's toothpaste so it died his teeth a nice shade, which won't come off for about a couple of days. Tyson started to think about who it might be and he came to the conclusion that it was Keena because her favorite color is purple, he was going to guess Alicia but blue is her favorite color.

"Keena you are so going to pay for this," stated Tyson to no one in particular as he stared into the mirror at his nice bright purple teeth…boy did they look like someone went crazy with nail polish.

**With Hunter In His Bathroom**

Hunter thinks that he has a date thanks to Angel; Angel said that she told one of her friends about him and that her friend would like to go out with him. So what guy would give up the chance to go out with a "beautiful" girl? So right now Hunter is getting ready for his so called wonderful date and he has to go pick up the girl, which is like 3 houses away from where he is now. So far all Hunter has to do to finish getting ready is to finish putting this teeth whitening stuff on his teeth then grab his jacket and out the door he goes. The only bad thing was that Prankster had it in for Hunter and had a little fun with his teeth whitening stuff, which brushes in with a brush. As Hunter looked in the mirror at his so called pearly white teeth…

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" Hunter screamed as he looked into the mirror to notice that all his teeth were a nice bright pink color, and wouldn't you know that everybody in the dorm house heard him yell.

Hunter went storming out of the bathroom to go look for Angel, pink _was_ her favorite color. Whoever the Prankster was he/she was doing a good job at getting people to turn against each other but he/she's fun is going to come to an end soon enough when he/she gets caught while trying to pull off some big pranks.(A/N-Just so then you know they are not in the bathroom lol…just thought that some people might get confused…like I do:D)

"Angel why did you do this to me?" asked Hunter in a surprisingly calm voice as Angel turned around to face him.

"Do what?" answered Angel with a question herself, with also a very confused look on her face, which could only mean she is a good actor-she does get an A in drama class- or that she didn't do the prank.

"This," replied Hunter as he smiled and pointed at his bright pearly pink teeth.

"Oh…(Angel's mouth went wide enough for many flies to fly into it)…but I didn't do that," she said as she pushed her jaw up so it didn't look really weird, she tried to look as convincing as possible but Hunter didn't believe her.

"Then who did it?" asked Hunter with a very pissed off look on his face as he got closer and closer to Angel…is he going to hit her?

"I don't know but it wasn't me," Angel tried to say but yet again Hunter didn't believe her but he didn't have time to fit with her more.

Hunter just looked at her like saying revenge-is-sweet-bitch-watch-your-back and walked away back into the bathroom so he could get the pink stuff off his teeth what he didn't know was that it was nail polish. Wouldn't you know that the Prankster got that all on film and some pictures of it too.

**With Everyone(Not Hunter Or Angel Tho) In The Living Room**

**Normal POV**

"So what movie do you guys(Keena clears her throat) and gals would like to watch?" Asked Rei as he was standing by the TV and waiting for his friends, which were all sprawled out in whatever way in front of the TV, to reply to his question.

"Umm…why don't we watch a scary movie?" stated/questioned Emily, she really wanted to cuddle up to Orion…and all the girls wanted to cuddle up to their guys too.

"Ok, how does The Forgotten sound?" said Rei.

"Sounds good to me," agreed Amanda, just then Kai and Alicia came into the living to watch the movie with the rest of the gang.

"Where were you two?" asked Becky as she looked back and forth from the two with a very confused/weird look on her face to why those two would be coming in at the same time.

"I was finishing my left over homework," answered Alicia hoping that they would buy it, they are gullible.

"Computer," stated Kai as he went and sat down on the floor.

"Alicia…doing homework? That doesn't make sense," Amanda said out loud as some of the other friends shook their heads yes.

"Will I was," Alicia spoke trying to convince them hoping that Kai would jump in and save her because she was in the room…for a minute and she knew that Kai was playing a prank on one of the guys but she didn't know what it was.

"She was I saw her," jumped in Kai, boy was Alicia thankful but now she knew that if he got in trouble that she would have to cover for him sometime in return for him helping her.

"Oh, okay then lets start watching the movie then," said Rei as he put the movie into the DVD player and took his seat beside Keena and put his arm around her as she snuggles into his chest.

**Flashback With Kai And Alicia**

"La La La La…" Alicia hummed out loud not realizing that Kai was in the same room when she was pouring her lemon mix out the window into the hot tub.

After Alicia finished with her LEMON HOT TUB! She went and got out stuff to mix up stink bombs…she was in her own little world. Kai was just sitting on his bed watching her go back and forth back and forth…'boy does she look cute when being evil…oh no I just did not think that…it must be the fumes she is making.'

"There we go all done," Alicia commented to herself as she dusted her hands off and looked at her stick time bomb.

"And what is it that you're done?" asked Kai as he opened up his eyes to look at the shocked Alicia.

"Umm…nothing," she did try to cover it up but it was hopeless since he saw her do everything so all she could was tell him and let him on it…so this might just be the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

**End Of Flashback**

(sorry if I spoil this movie for anybody or if I got some of the movie wrong, I saw it like 5 months ago and only once so give me a brake lol)

"NO! DON'T GO IN THERE! NOOOO…..!" yelled Emily as she went and gripped Orion's arm tighter when the man and woman went into the house, then he tried to haul his arm away…he was losing his circulation to it.

**About An Hour Later (They Are Still Watching The Movie)**

"Do you guys smell that?" asked Keena as she looked around at everybody and they all shook their heads yes even Alicia, she also had a straight face on to show that she didn't know what was going on…good thing Kai was the only one that knew about this prank and the lemon one.

"Ya, I smell something too and boy does is reek," agreed Amanda as she shook her head yes and so did all the other friends but Tyson; Tyson was the only one who didn't notice the smell yet.

"Tyson?" questioned Emily as she looked over at Tyson and when he looked at all the friend it looked like he was about to puke himself.

"Tyson, what's wrong?" asked Becky as she looked at her boyfriend with a worry look in her eyes.

"Need.Air." was Tyson's reply as he went running out of the house with everybody close on his heels because the smell was just getting worse with each passing second.

**Outside**

"Frig it stinks in there," stated Orion as he was taking in deep breaths of air like he was going to pass out at moment and mostly everybody else was doing the same thing too…except for Alicia and Kai; where were those two anyways?

"Where are Alicia and Kai?" asked Max as he looked around and didn't see them, what they didn't was that Alicia had a couple of more pranks to pull off and needed them out of the house and Kai was going to help her or she would black mail him…although she was still going to do her plan no matter what.

"I don't know," answered Rei as he also looked around but did not see the bluenette or brunette.

**5 Minutes Later**

"Hey guys, sorry we got lost and there is green smoke in there now," said Alicia as she stopped beside Emily with Kai right behind her.

"Stinks. Real bad," stated Kai to no one in particular.

"HAHA!" Tyson laughed real hard at what Kai just said.

"So…what are we going to do now since the house stinks like…rotten cheese?" asked Orion.

"I know, why don't we go in the hot tub for some fun," replied a now happy Tyson as he went and stripped down to his boxers all ready to jump into the hot tub…boy was he in for a big shocker.

Everybody looked at each other then decided that it wasn't that bad of an idea so they all stripped down to their underclothes. After they threw their clothes unto a branch so then they wouldn't get dirty. They all went running towards the hot tub and took a big leap and jumped into it except for Alicia and Kai…for some strange reason.

SPLAT!

Everybody to the exemption of Alicia and Kai had just landed in hot lemon miring pie filling and was now stuck in the jelly substance.

"I'm not going in there," said Alicia as she looked at the hot tub before she was about to leap in…or at least she looked like she was going to.

While everybody was looking around to try and figure out who decided to turn their hot tub into a giant lemon pie Alicia was taking pictures by using the remote that she had set up to the camera that she hid in behind the big rose bush…she ended up getting some scratches doing so but it was worth it. Good thing about Alicia doing this prank too is that nobody is going to think that she did it, she wouldn't of had time and Kai was her alibi; everybody would think it as Tyson since he was the one who came up with the idea to go into the hot tub and since he likes food so… much.

"Who.Did.This?" said Becky; she so did not like the color yellow.

"I don't know," said Amanda as she was trying to get out of the hot tub but failing badly.

"I bet it was Tyson, he does like food a _lot _hence the lemon miring pie filling," Max accused Tyson of pulling the lemon prank.

"But I didn't do it," tried to convince Tyson but to no prevail.

"I'll give you to the count of ten to run then I'm coming after you," warned Becky as she started to get out of the hot tub to kill Tyson in any means possible.

"Uh oh," was all Tyson said as you say him run the fastest he has ever ran, you know never to get Becky covered in yellow, she hates the color.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10," and with the final number Becky was out of the lemon hot tub and right on Tyson's trail ready to strangle him with her bare hands.

**30 Minutes Later**

After Becky finished teaching Tyson not to pull a prank ever again in his short little lifetime, everybody went back into the dorm house since now it did not stink anymore. There were only three people who knew that Tyson was the one who did not do the lemon prank, Tyson himself and Alicia and Kai but the second two were not going to say anything about it, they knew better.

All the friends decided that they would go and finish watching the movie then go to bed, because who knows they might have the school fixed by then for them to have to go to their classes.

**After The Movie**

"Goodnight people," said Becky as she went into her room only to find that everything she owned was changed to yellow and…pink.

"Have a good…" Tyson didn't even finish saying his goodnight to Becky when she screamed.

"AAA! Who.Did.This.To.My.Stuff?" questioned a now very pissed/petrified Becky as she was looking at everything she owned, nothing was any color she liked…all pink and yellow.

"What is going on?" Tyson answered with a question as he came into the bedroom to see why Becky had screamed so loudly, then to only burst into a fit of laughter.

"This is not funny," stated Becky trying to stop herself from hurting her boyfriend, 'Who ever did this to my stuff is so…going to pay big time," she thought to herself.

**Later On In The Night…When Everybody Was Asleep**

**Inside Bedroom #1**

"I want my _hammer_burger," mumbled a sleeping Alicia as she twisted and turned in her bed having a dream. (A/N-If anybody tells me that I spelt hamburger wrong I'll shot them cuz there is a reason why I spelt it like that)

"Wha," Keena said as she went and looked down at her friend who was sleeping on the bottom bunk.

"Need to find my _hammer_burger," Alicia mumbled again while she turned unto her stomach to get more comfortable.

"What is she talking about?" questioned Rei as he sat up in his bed looking at his girlfriend for an answer.

"I think it has something to do with a hamburger," stated Keena with a weird look on her face.

"Oh," was all Rei could say, he was so very confused right now.

"Somebody give me my _hammer_burger," Alicia stated yet again.

"She is taking about a hammer that has a burger on the end of it," stated Kai as he was laying on his back in his bed, the other two friends just looked at him with a shocked look in their eyes.

"How do you know that?" asked Keena.

"Yeah," agreed Rei while he shook his head yes for more of an added effect.

"Because she came up with it the other day," said Kai as if everybody should know that.

"Oh ok," said Keena as she and Rei laid back down and went back to sleep, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**The Next Day**

**Bedroom #3**

"Why do I feel so itchy?" asked Hunter as he got of bed and couldn't stop scratching his body…he was so itchy.

"I dunno," said Max as he got out of bed, the other two girls; even though they don't get along; gave each other a weird look as if saying eww-gross.

"Aaaa…I can't stop scratching, this is driving me up the wall," complained Hunter as he was trying to scratch; now he was turning red from scratching so much.

"I wonder if the prankster put itching powder in your bed?" said Amanda out loud as she was thinking to why Hunter would be so itchy.

"Damn it," stated Hunter as he looked at his matrices to find powder all over it, "If I find out who this prankster person is I am going to make their life a living hell," added Hunter as he went into the bathroom to get the itch to stop…he hoped.

"I so feel bad for who ever is the prankster because if anybody finds out who he/she is they are so going to make their life a nightmare," said Angel as she got out of bed and went into the girls bathroom, she was going to be one of those people soon.

**Bedroom #3 Girl's Bathroom**

"La La La La," sang Angel as she was washing her hair, her shampoo smelt different then before she never thought anything about it.

After Angel finished her shower she stepped out of the bath tub and wrapped herself up into a bright fleece towel. As she was blow drying her hair she noticed that it a little tint to it but yet again she didn't think anything of it. About 5 minutes later it hit her why her shampoo smelt weird and why there was a hint of pink in her hair…somebody had put pink hair coloring into her shampoo when she wasn't around.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME HAIR?!?! AND WHO DID THIS TO ME?!?!" yelled Angel at the top of her lungs as she came running out of the bathroom now dressed in her usual school clothes, but the only difference was that she now has pink hair.

"What? HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" said Hunter as he burst into laughter at the look of Angel's hair; she said she loved pink, now she will really love it…a lot.

"It's not funny," exclaimed Angel as Max too started to laugh at the now pink haired girl, all Amanda could do was look shocked.

"I am so going to make that little brat pay," stated Angel through gritted teeth as she went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

**Back Inside The Bathroom**

'I hope I didn't gain any weight,' Angel thought to herself as she stepped unto the scale to weigh herself, only to find out that she gained 20 pounds.

"What? How could I gain so much weight, it must just be the scales," Angel said to herself trying to convince herself even though she had no doubt that the scale was wrong, it was never wrong.

As she stepped off of the scale she decided that she should get changed before she stared to put on make-up or style her hair, she didn't need make-up on her clothes or her hair messed up after putting on a shirt over her head. When she was putting on the shirt she was struggling really bad to get her arms and head through the holes in it. After she was done getting changed she looked into the mirror.

"Maybe I did gain weight," commented Angel as she looked at herself in the mirror she could only get her jeans up to her knees, they wouldn't go any farther and her top only covered her chest and that was it, also it was making it hard for her to breath.

**In The Kitchen**

"So is there school today?" asked Keena as she sat down at the table to get a piece of toast.

"Yes and no, we have to go to school but there is no classes," stated Orion as he took a bite of his cereal.

"Oh ok then," said Keena, 'Why would they still have school but no classes?" Keena thought to herself as she ate.

"Good morning," greeted Alicia as she came into the kitchen and sat at the table right beside Kai, then took his toast on him just to piss him off.

"You're welcome," said Kai as Alicia went and bit into '_his_' toast.

"Why thank you and it is very good too," replied Alicia with a big grin on her face as Kai opened up his mouth to say something else and she went and jammed the toast that was _his _down his throat.

This little action made some of the friends in the kitchen laugh and two of them think that their plan was working pretty well.

**At The School**

At school there is about a total of 20 bulletin boards up all over the place for students to put whatever they want on them. When all the friends arrived at school there were crowds of teenagers looking at each bulletin board and laughing, this made all the friends curious as to what was going on.

"Oh look there's Orion, Orion I got a pink dress at home if you would like to wear it sometime," spat out a girl as she walked by Orion with a big grin on her face, Orion just looked confused as to what the girl was talking about.

"Um, Orion I think this is what they are laughing at," stated Tyson as he held up Orion's pictures in a pink outfit from Alicia's party that he got off of the bulletin board.

"Oh my god," was all Orion could say then he darted to all the bulletin boards to get all the pictures before the teachers saw him and put him in counseling.

"I wonder who did that?" questioned Emily out loud, as she got a reply from all her friends at the same time saying, "Prankster."

"This is going to be a long say," said Keena as she and her friends walked to the gym to sit on the bleachers all day long.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

-What will happen in the next chapter? Will Alicia and Kai ever get together? What is Keena's plan and How is the dance going to go? Also does Alicia still have one more thing that nobody knows about that is from her pranking spree, and if she does is anybody going to find out about it? When is Emily and Orion going to take it to the next level, and when is Tyson going to make is move on Becky, also what is going to happen between Max and Amanda? When is Hunter and Angel going to put their plan into play…or did they already start?

Find out in the next chapter.

-Alicia


	10. The School Dance

Hey everybody…yes I know it has been a couple of months since my last update and for that I am very sorry. I would say what things slowed me down and that but then I found that those are just some poor excuses and that I should be ashamed of myself. So I apologize for the late chapter and I hope you like it as much as I had fun writing some of it lol. Now unto my reviews.

**Review Answers **

**Lilactouch**- umm…wow. Lol. Thanks for the review.(your review was the longest one that I have ever got)

**LightningAurora**- I'm glad that it was funny, thanks for reviewing.

**Demdova**- thanks for the review…and I think I am/read one of your stories.

**Insanely-hyperactive**- excuse me? I am not a shithead! Ya sorry about all the pink and yellow in your room…although I think I might just do that to you later when you least expect it **_grins evily_** thanks for the review.

**Wind Archer**- aww…thanks lol blushes at the nice compliments thanks for reviewing.

**Kick-Flare**- I'm glad that you find it funny and yes I am going to add more to this lol or at least until it ends. Thanks for reviewing.

**Mrs. Rei Kon**- Your welcome and you do get more action with Rei lmao. Thanks for the review.

**x-hikari**- yes long chapters, this one is long too. Don't worry about not reviewing every chapter I don't blame you cuz I don't review every chapter either lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**Moonlight Destiny**- Sorry I cant say what is going to happen between Max and Amanda lol, you'll just have to read to find out. You hurt me? No way lol. Thanks for the review.

**Absolute-Darkness**- glad that you found it funny…thanks for the luck and good luck with the homework. Thanks for the review.

**Starbugkenny**- I am glad that that chapter was worth the wait hopefully this one is too lol. Ya I still hear Maxie yelling too but we are never going to let him out…he must suffer, him and Tyson both. YES! BOW DOWN TO THE PRANK QUEEN! _**puts on a crown**_ aww…thanks you are a great friend too and thanks for always being there for me when I need someone to chat to. I don't know when you and Orion are going to the next level…hehe. Ya I miss us chatting too lol…but we always seem to catch each other online once and a while lol. Ya I know my story should never be rushed…but this chapter was sort of rushed cuz I did about half of it tonight lol. Thanks for the review…cya.

**Wreckless Spirit**- I am so happy to hear that you think my story is funny, that is what I was aiming at. I will keep writing as long as I have ideas for this story and when this story ends I have an idea for a new one right now lol. Thanks for the review.

**Odango Forever**- don't worry that chapter was not my last, if ya can't tell cuz this is a new chapter lol. SMORES! And I am glad that you think my story rocks…that makes me feel so happy. Thanks for reviewing.

**SamSam-aka-Sam**- OMG! Really? Thanks, I didn't know my story was that good for the pranks lol. Don't worry, more things do happen to Hunter Angel lol. Yes there are more people coming into this fic all the time lol…like this chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Cia**- thanks, and thanks for reviewing.

**Mystic-pip**- Don't worry I have plans for those two lol. Thanks for the review.

**BloodyShadows**- glad you loved it, thanks for reviewing.

**LunaRavenCroft**- HAHAH! That is too funny, I didn't mean for you not want to trust your nail polish again lol. And I don't blame you with the color pink lol. Thanks for the review.

**END OF REVIEW ANSWERS**

Alicia: okay ppl I am soo getting tired of saying what I do own and what I don't own, so I own this story but I do not own most of the character…but I do own some of them lol, and I do not own the three songs that I used in this chapter even tho I wished I did. ENJOY THE CHAPTER! _**grabs a bag of candy and a pop and sits down**_

_**Chapter 10- The School Dance**_

**The Night Of The Dance**

**Normal POV**

**With Emily And Orion**

"Where are my ears…where are my ears…WHERE ARE MY DAMN EARS!" Emily said as she was walking around the dorm house and looking all over the place for her 'ears'.

"They are on your head," stated Orion as he smiled at Emily and still wondering what she was going on about.

"No smart ass, my bunny ears for my costume, I can't find them," replied Emily as she went and looked underneath a pillow but only found a plate that Tyson left there from last week…with some food still on it, "GROSS!" exclaimed Emily as she throw the plate at Orion not meaning to.

"Thanks Em, I really needed Tyson's snack from last week in my face," Orion commented sarcastically as he wiped the rotten food off of his face, Emily couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Sorry," she replied as she continued to look for her bunny ears, which in fact were on her head…she just didn't know it, "Where are my ears…I'm going to freak out really soon…"

"They.Are.On.Your.Head." stated Orion as he walked by Emily to go up to his room.

"They are?" Emily said as she reached up to her head and felt an extra pair of ears that were sticking straight up, "Oh."

**With Becky And Tyson**

"So, What are you going to go as to the dance?" questioned Tyson has he looked at his girlfriend who was wrapped up in a blue/black robe so nobody could see her costume.

"Tyson, you are just going to have to wait and see," stated Becky as she walked out of the room as Orion walked into it.

**With Angel And Hunter**

"So we are going to put the plan into action tonight?" asked Hunter as he looked at his partner in crime, Angel.

"Yes, you shall get Alicia and I shall get both Rei and Kai all to myself," said Angel in a type of dreamy voice yet it was serious too.

"But how are we going to do that without anybody clueing into anything," questioned Hunter yet again, he wasn't to sure if he could trust Angel but he might just have to if it would give him what he wanted.

"When I say 'dance' you go over and put the moves on what's-her-face where ever she is, and I will go and get Rei, then later on I shall get Kai too," stated Angel as she went into to the bathroom to finish getting ready for the dance.

"Ok, sounds good to me," replied Hunter even though he was not to sure but he would give it a try anyways…what was there to lose.

**With Keena And Rei**

"So do you think that they will do their dares tonight?" asked Rei as he looked at Keena who was sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

"Yeah, well…I know Alicia never backs down from a dare but I don't know about Kai," answered Keena as she flipped her page.

"I honestly don't know if he would do it or not but I do know that he would if I said I was going to blackmail him," pondered Rei, than sat down beside his lovely girlfriend.

"What do you mean blackmail?" questioned a curious Keena as she closed her magazine and sat up.

"I can't say sorry."

"Oh," replied Keena as she pouted, she wanted to know what the big secret was.

"Oh yeah, by the way my sister is coming to the dance with her boyfriend, just so then you know,"

"What is her name?"

"Andra, and her boyfriend is Tala,"

"Ok then,"

"Let's go get a snack," said Rei right out of the blue as he and Keena both stood up to go out to the kitchen.

**With Alicia And Kai**

Alicia was sitting on the couch doing nothing much but just flicking through the channels on the television when Kai appeared in the door way…holding a book.

"Hi," Alicia greeted then went back to changing the channels.

"Hn," Kai replied as he sat down on the other end of the couch and started flipping through a book that looked to be a photo album.

"What ya lookin at?" asked Alicia as she looked to see what Kai was looking at then realized what it was, "How and where did you get that?"

"Found it last night on the floor," stated Kai coldly as he looked through the pages then a smirk appeared on his face as he stood up went out of the room and then returned with something else in his hands.

"You're not going to tell anybody about my pranking album are you?" Alicia asked worriedly as she watched Kai put what he got into the photo album.

"Nope," he replied as he gave her back her photo album and walked out of the living room.

'I wonder what he put in it," thought Alicia as she flipped to the page where Kai had put in the piece of paper, when she came to the page you saw he jaw drop and a blush come upon her face…it was the picture of her wearing a towel the day that she pranked him with the soap bar.

**1 Hour Later**

"ALICIA ARE YOU READY YET?" yelled Keena from the bottom of the stairs.

"…."

"ALICIA!" Keena yelled again hoping to get a reply but yet again she did not.

"I'll go get her," stated Rei as he walked up the stairs and went into a bedroom to get Alicia only to find…

SLAM!

Rei went and slammed the door so hard that it shook the house a little and ran back down the stairs to tell Keena to get Alicia herself.

"Go get her yourself," stated Rei as he went out the door to go wait in the limo, Keena went upstairs and went into the bedroom.

When Keena went into the room she saw Alicia looking underneath her bed in only her lingerie, as she looked around the room she also noticed a couple of bottles of liquor on a desk…all empty.

"Umm…Alicia what are you doing?" Keena asked, Alicia stood up and looked at Keena with a very frustrating look on her face.

"I can't find my skirt," stated Alicia as she headed for the closet to look through all the clothes…for the tenth time.

"Who are you going as?"

"Christina Aguilera and you?" replied Alicia as she started to throw clothes out of the closet, which for some strange reason were all landing on Keena.

"………"

"Keena are you too good to talk to me now?" questioned Alicia as she came out of the closet and only saw a big pile of clothes…that started to move.

"AAAA! MY CLOTHES ARE ALIVE!" screamed Alicia as she ran out of the room and down the stairs to safety. (Remember what she was wearing when Keena went into the room…she is still wearing the same thing)

When everyone saw Alicia coming down the stairs all their jaws dropped…and the guys…well lets just say they couldn't blink.

"My clothes are alive!" screamed Alicia again as she run into the corner and curled up into a little ball, Kai just looked at her and went upstairs to see what was going on even though he wanted to stay down with her. (shhh…I didn't tell ya's ok?OK!) When he went into the room he saw a pile of clothes that were moving, than realized that it was Keena underneath because he saw her foot.

"Keena are you okay?" asked Kai as he walked over to the pile.

"……."

Kai went and took all the clothes off of Keena to see her a bright blue color because she could hardly breathe underneath so much fabric.

"Air." She stated as she went down the stairs with a skirt in her right hand, Kai followed her down.

"Here is your skirt Alicia," said Keena as she handed Alicia her skirt and she went and put it on, this made the guys stop staring at her…until they realized she was only wearing a really skimpy top.

"Will you guys stop staring," said Emily as she went and hit all the guys except for Kai in the back of the head.

"Sorry," they all mumbled as they went out the door to get into the limo.

_**Who And What Everybody Is Wearing**_

(only for the people that I have already introduced so far in this chapter, when there is someone new I will tell you who they are dressed up as and what they are wearing/look like)

**Amanda- **_She is dressed up as Halle Berry. Her Hair is done up into a big clip and has two pieces of hair framing her face very delicately. Her make-up is a light tan color glittery eye-shadow and a brown glass on her lips. What she is wearing is a leather body suit, 1 ½ inch heels, and she has two whips on either side of her hips. (aka cat woman costume) _

**Max- **_He is dressed up as Arron Carter. His Hair is not up in its usual spiky way it is down with no hair gel. What he is wearing is a pair of washed denim jeans, white/blue sneakers, and a normal blue t-shirt. _

**Keena-** _She is dressed up as Sarah Michelle Gellar. Her hair is done up into a bun but has little curls falling out of it. Her make-up is a clear gloss on her lips and a light brown color for the eye-shadow. What she is wearing is a light sky blue tube top that has layers and a pair of old denim partly bleached jeans with a pair of black leather 2" heeled boots._

**Rei- **_He is dressed up as Freddie Prince Jr. His hair is done up all spiky like it usually is. What he is wearing is a black tuxedo with a white bow tie and black shiny shoes._

**Alicia- **_She is dressed up as Xtina. Her hair is let down long and is straight yet some pieces are crimped. Her make-up is a light pink gloss for her lips, black eye-liner for her eyes and black eye-shadow too. What she is wearing is a type of bikini top that is black and white with the background of it being white and the designs on the top being in black, it ties around the neck and back, while crisscrossing in the front before it ties around the neck, the skirt is a really mini mini skirt that is like a olive green color and is a type of jean material, a pair of red thongs, a pair of black/grey fingerless gloves (great to punch the sluts with haha), and she had on a pair of 1 ½ inch heel shows that tied up her ankles that were black. _

**Kai- **_He is dressed up as Ben Affleck. His hair is like how it usually is, in a spiky yet let loose way. What he is wearing is a baggy pair of dark denim blue jeans with pockets all over the place, a black/navy muscle shirt, and a pair of black sneakers._

**Emily- **_She is dressed up as the playboy bunny. Her hair is down straight with a couple of pieces done in small tiny braids. Her make-up is a light pink glittery lip-gloss and her eye-shadow was black eyeliner on the top and bottom of the eyes and white glitter for the shadow. What she is wearing is a pair of white ears with a light pink middle in them on her head, white panty hose, a pair of black high heeled shoes that are laced up to about half way up to her knees, then she also has on what looks to be a black strapless bathing suit with frilly lace and a bright white tail on her lower back. _

**Orion- **_He is dressed up as Eminem. His hair is temporary died blond and in tiny little spikes. What he is wearing is a red/white jogging suit style outfit with matching sneakers that are red and white also. _

**Becky- **_She was dressed up as Rikku from Final Fantasy X-2. Her hair is straight with a couple of small braids in it with some beads in them and a blue head band holding her hair out of her face. Her make-up is a light bronze lipstick and her eye-shadow was a light good Egyptian color. What she was wearing is a scarf around her neck that is orange in the middle and the farther out to the ends you go the more it changes into the color yellow, white/beige arm bands yet they were frilly- it is sort of like the things you would see some bull tamers wearing-her top was like a yellow/gold bikini top that tied around her back and neck, her skirt was a olive green with two yellow/orange pockets on the right side with a yellow belt going around her waist, and her shows we a type of boat that are very loosely tied and are white/blue, also you can see the straps of your things which are also yellow._

**Tyson- **_He is dressed as a Cowboy. His hair…well let's just say he did not comb it. What he is wearing is a tan colored cowboy hat, black/tan cowboy boots, a beige button up top(it does not do him justice…well known of the outfit does I just couldn't think of something for him to be lol), and a pair of dark chocolate brown pants. _

**Hunter- **_He is dressed up as Justin Timberlink. His hair is done in a sort of curly way. What he is wearing is a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath it, black shiny leather shoes, and a pair of dark blue jeans._

**Angel- **_She is dressed up as Britney Spears. Her hair is done up into a bun at the top of her head. Her make-up is a very red lipstick and tons of glitter on her eyelids. What she is wearing is a white glittery bra and thong with a glitter/see through body suit thing over it to make her look like Britney Spears off of her video "toxic", her shoes are 3" high heel that are silver. Also she has a very expensive silver diamond necklace and bracelet on too._

**Andra- **_Hair: Aubrun, Eye Color: Hazel, Height: 5'5"; She is dressed up as Beyounce. Her hair is down wavy style. Her make-up is a bright pink lipstick and her eye-shadow is a mix of pink and turquoise blended together. What she is wearing is tube top and mini-skirt that both have layers, the layers are all different colors of pink and turquoise, two inch heeled tied died pink/turquoise leather boots that are knee high and a diamond necklace that her boyfriend gave her. _

**Tala- **_Hair: Blood Red, Eye Color: Icy Blue, Height: 6'; He is dressed up as a Mob Boss. His hair is in its usually way…spiky. What he is wearing is a black suit that has white stripes going down on it, a white/black striped tie and black shiny shoes. _

**In The Limo**

"Would anybody like something to drink?" asked Max as he went into the little tiny fridge that was in the limo, everybody shook their heads yes. (WOW! Makes me think all my characters are alcoholics lol)

The seating in the limo went like this: Max, Amanda, Becky, Tyson, Orion, Emily, Keena, Rei, Angel, Kai, Alicia, and Hunter.

After Max handed everybody a Mud Slide they all started up on their own conversations until…

Alicia went and stood up…well sort of stood up since she is to tall to stand straight up in a limo, most of them saw her ass because of how mini her skirt was; she didn't even notice how short her skirt was. She went and sat herself right down in Kai's lap, boy did that shock everybody and pissed off a couple…majorly.

"Um…Hello," stated Kai as he looked at Alicia and noticed that there was something different about her.

"Hey cutie," replied Alicia in a sweet tone that it pissed off two people even more the before.

If you looked around the limo right about now you would notice that Keena looked very happy yet shocked about what was going on although she did know that Alicia had some stuff to drink before they got into the limo. Angel and Hunter looked very pissed off, they sort of looked like a volcano ready to blow up and everybody else, well their jaws were pretty close to hitting the ground.

"How much did you drink?" whispered Keena to Alicia so only Alicia could hear her.

"Enough," stated Alicia, Keena was the only one who heard her reply.

"Are you okay?" questioned Kai as he looked at Alicia, but for some strange reason he did not mind her being on his lap, "This must be making Keena and Rei really happy," he thought to himself.

"Yep, I am as fine as a….a….vine," replied Alicia as she looked at him cutely.

Now wouldn't you know that the road that they were driving on to go pick up Rei's younger sister and her boyfriend was very bumpy and I mean very. When the driver went over a hug bump it made Alicia almost fall off of Kai's lap if it was not for him grabbing unto her wait and holding her on his lap.

"Thanks," she said as she blushed because she knew that almost everybody was watching her because of what she did.

**Alicia's POV**

I only sat on his lap to make Keena happy…although I kind of did it to shock everyone too and boy it was fun. Only thing is that he is still holding unto me…I wonder?

**End Of Alicia's POV**

**Normal POV**

"You know this would make for a very cute picture," stated Keena right out of the blue as she went and pulled a camera out of no where and took a picture of Alicia sitting on Kai's lap…that shocked the two.

"You brat," said Alicia as she tried to take the camera from Keena but failed miserably that action made a couple of people laugh because Alicia had a big pout, the look actually made Kai smirk.

"Wouldn't they make a cute couple," whispered Emily to Orion…what those two didn't know was that Alicia heard them, she has great hearing and nobody knows that…yet.

"Becky, I really like your outfit," complimented Amanda, all Tyson did for most of the limo ride was stair at Becky. (LMAO HAHAHAHAHA)

"Thanks, I like yours too,"

After that everybody was just sitting back chatting away and drinking (yes I know they are drinking and are underage…leave me ALONE! Haha…it is not illegal in my story) until they drove into a drive way.

"Oh yeah by the way guys, we are picking up my sister and her boyfriend," stated Rei as his sister's boyfriend opened up the limo door to let her in.

"Hi Andra and Tala," greeted Rei as his sister stepped into the limo and took a seat and then Tala came in and took a seat beside her.

"Hey," they both greeted back.

"This is Max, Amanda, Becky, Tyson, Orion, Emily, Keena, Angel, Kai, Alicia, and Hunter," Rei said as he pointed to each of his friends, "Guys this is my sister Andra and her boyfriend Tala,"

"Hey," they all greeted but for one person…that one person wanted to have a more special greeting, maybe it was that the person wanted some attention or just wanted to prove that they were not in their right mind right now so then nobody could blame them for what happened tonight…even though they were in most of their right mind.

"Hey hun," greeted Alicia as she smiled at the couple, everybody looked at her in a shocked way until Andra started to laugh at her.

"Hey hun," she replied, what everybody didn't know was that Andra and Alicia had already met and they got into the habit of calling each other hun, they always found it funny when they got weird looks from people when they did that so that is the true reason why they did it so much.

"Did ya's all know that you can close your mouths now," stated Alicia as she looked around the limo while still sitting on Kai's lap…who knew that he was such a comfortable chair.

"Um…Rei? Tala? Are you two okay?" questioned Andra as she looked at the two guys to notice that they were still shocked about what had just happened. (I think those two have not been around the sarcasm crew enough yet)

Kai went and reached up and felt Alicia's forehead, this action made her very curious as to why he did that, "What was that all about?" she asked him when he took his hand off of her forehead.

"Just wanted to see if you had a fever," he stated with a little smirk, which grew a little bit bigger when Alicia stuck out her tongue at his comment.

"Thanks for being thoughtful but I am gggrrrrrrreeeeat," she dragged on trying to sound like tony the tiger just for the hell of it, that tiny stunt made everybody burst into laughter…even Kai had to chuckle.

"Now I'm hungry," Tyson started to whine but then Becky went and shoved a cookie into his mouth, which shut him up pretty quickly.

"Now your not," answered Becky with a cute little mysterious tone and a smirk playing at her lips…it seemed like she too was planning a plan like everybody else…or so we think.

**5 Minutes Later **

**Outside The School**

"WHO'S READY TO PARTY?" screamed Emily all of a sudden, this made a couple of people jump from shock and a few by passers give her a weird look…all the friends thought that it was because of what she drank in the limo.

"I AM!" Alicia yelled back as she jumped up and down and ran into the school with everybody else on her heels because they had to keep a close eye on her to make sure that she did not do anything that would hurt her or others.

**Inside The School (Gym)**

"Hey look they are taking pictures over there on the stage, come on guys lets go get some pictures done," stated Emily as she looked at all of the friends with pleading eyes.

"Sounds fun," agreed Orion as all the friend followed after Emily and Orion even though Becky was being pulled to the stage by Tyson since she hates getting her picture taken.

"So who wants to get their picture taken first?" asked the photographer as he looked at the group of friends.

"First we should get one as one group photo and the rest as couples," replied Keena, she was yet again planning something.

All the friends went to where the photographer told them to go; in the front in order there was: Emily, Keena, Becky, Max, Amanda, and Andra and in the second row in order there was: Orion, Rei, Kai, Alicia, Tala, and Tyson. The photo was mostly normal or about as normal as it could get. When the photographer took the picture it had Amanda giving Max a little peck on the cheek, Tala with his head on top of Andra's head, and Alicia…for some strange reason had her arms around Kai's neck and Kai actually had a little smile on his face.

The couple pictures were also very interesting; the one with Keena and Rei had Keena in Rei's arms bridal style, Max and Amanda were only holding hands (I think that is the only one that was not…different lol), Emily and Orion were making out big time, Tyson had Becky on his back in their photo, Tala and Andra were laying on the floor with Tala on top of her (HAHAHA! In my mind that looks sooooo…sexual..dont ask). Kai and Alicia surprisingly did not want to get their picture taken together until two little birdies said that they had to or there would be some interesting rumors going around the school after the dance. So Kai and Alicia's picture went like this, Kai was standing looking out unto the dance floor just to see who all was actually here at their "crappy" dance when Alicia went and kissed him on his cheek making him look really shocked in the picture.

"Now that we have our pictures…OMG! I love this song, whose the DJ, whoever they are they are the best DJ that I have ever heard!" screamed Andra as she went and started jumping around thanks to all the chocolate bought pudding that Alicia gave to her in the limo.

"Her name is Aurora," stated Alicia as she pointed over the DJ that was playing some mixed songs.

Aurora was actually dressed up as herself, she had brown shoulder length hair, blue eyes, pale skin,( don't have the height cuz she did not give it to me so I am very sorry) she wore a pair of jeans, a black top, black shoes and dog tags. Also she was calm yet temperamental.

"WOW! She is great whenever I have my party I will have to get her to come and play for us," said a very happy Andra, which made a couple of people wonder what she was planning for a party.

"I have to go…powder my nose now," stated a nervous Alicia as she looked at everybody and left to the girl's bathroom…and for some strange reason the boy's too?

"We just got here, why does she need to go powder her nose?" questioned Tyson as he looked at everybody, they also had questioning looks on their faces too.

**With Alicia**

"Hehehe," Alicia laughed out loud as she was pulling one of two pranks that she was going to do tonight.

**Back With The Friends**

"Welcome back Alicia, that was fast," stated Becky as she looked at her friend with a curious look on her face as to what her friend is trying to pull off this time.

"Awww…thanks I feel so loved," replied Alicia in a loving tone as she tried not to let on that she was going/did pull some pranks at this dance.

"(cough) No you shouldn't (cough)" said somebody right behind Alicia for only Alicia to hear but when she turned around there was nobody there.

The friends just stood around for about 5-10 minutes talking about random things and I mean random things but then the Aurora started to play the song dirrty and this is when Alicia and Kai both got elbowed that was hinting for them that this is one of the songs that they would have to dance to for the dare.

"Want to dance?" asked Alicia to Kai, she knew it wasn't usually the girl who asked the guy to dance but she was going to do it anyways for the hell of it.

Kai looked at Rei and Rei made a hand movement that only Kai would understand, "Hn," was Kai's answer as he stood up and he and Alicia headed out to the dance floor.

(ok people this is the first time that I am having a song in my story so just bare with me cuz I have no idea what I am doing right now…scratch that I never know what I am doing lol, so hopefully this wont be to confusing but im going to have some songs lyrics then some writing then some song lyrics and etc.)

Ah, dirrty (dirrty)

Filthy (filthy)

Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)

Too dirrty to clean my act up

If you ain't dirrty

You ain't here to party (woo!)

Alicia and Kai were now on the dance floor but they both looked like they were uncomfortable.

Ladies (move)

Gentlemen (move)

Somebody ring the alarm

A fire on the roof

Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) (7x)

After the song said the throwin elbows line for the last time…Alicia started to move, just so then it wouldn't look weird her and Kai just standing on the dance floor, all Kai did was look at her in a sort of shock manner.

Oh, I'm overdue

Give me some room

I'm coming through

Paid my dues

In the mood

Me and the girls gonna shake the room

Alicia sang along with the song as she moved her body with the music around Kai. Than all of a sudden she wrapped one of her arms around Kai's neck and rubbed his chest with her other hand in a teasing manner. Than she placed his hands on her ass as she swayed back and forth to the music.

DJ's spinning (show your hands)

Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweat until my clothes come off

Alicia turned around so now she could look into Kai's face as his hands were still where she had put them and her arms were around his neck, she than continued swaying her hips back and forth…and there were a couple of people that were watching these two dance.

It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)

Still jumping, six in the morning

Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)

No question, time for some action

As that rang out of the speakers Alicia went and bent down then came back up in a very naughty way.

Temperature's up (can you feel it)

About to erupt

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise

Wanna get rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up

So ladies, fellas

Drop your cups

Bodies packed

From front to back

Now move your ass

I like that

For some strange reason at the same exact time Alicia and Kai both slapped each others asses.

Tight hip huggers (low for sure)

Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweat until my clothes come off

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)

We're still going, eight in the morning

There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)

Hot rocking, everyone's talking

Give all you got (give it to me)

Just hit the spot

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise

Rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Ooh sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)

It's about time for my arrival

Here it comes, it's the one

You've been waiting on

Get up, get it up

Yup, that's what's up

Giving just what you want

To the maximum

Uh oh, here we go (here we go)

What to do when the music

Starts to drop

That's when we take it

To the parking lot

And I bet you somebody's

Gonna call the cops

Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

'Wow, he is actually a great dancer and this is soo much fun," Alicia thought to herself as she continued to dance with Kai…she was even thinking some other things too while they were dancing.

Redman:

Yo, hot damn, Doc and Jam like a summer show

I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove

My gear look like the bank got my money froze

For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll

Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)

If the media shine

I'm shining with both of the sleeves up

Yo Christina (what), better hop in here

My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)

The club is packed, the bar is filled

I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill

Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals

I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels

Throw it up

Baby it's Brick City, you heard of that

We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac (Bernie Mac)

Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in

It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking

'She's a great dancer, and she looks so hot in that outfit, wait…I just did not think that,' thought Kai to himself.

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)

Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)

Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party (party)

Sweat dripping over my body (body)

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

(Ooh oh)

Get it fired up in a hurry

(Ooh oh)

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Ooh sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy

(Let's get dirrty)

Gonna get a little unruly

(I wanna get dirrty)

Get it fired up in a hurry

(Let's get dirrty)

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

(Ooh yeah)

Sweat dripping over my body

(Let's get dirrty)

Dance and getting just a little naughty

(Wanna get dirrty)

Wanna get dirrty

(Ooh yeah)

It's about time for my arrival

Uh, what

At the end of the song Kai's hands were still on Alicia's ass and Alicia was back to holding unto Kai's neck. While they were dancing Keena and Rei had some how gotten a hold of a video camera and tapped the two dancing while, Angel and Hunter looked like a pot of water that was boiling over.

The two of them headed back to where their friends had gathered to talk after they were done dancing to the song dirrty. When they arrived to the group of friends Keena had a evil smirk on her face and Rei was trying to keep a poker face but was failing pretty badly.

"What's so funny?" asked Alicia as she looked back and forth from Rei and Keena…and wouldn't you know that everybody but Alicia and Kai knew about the video tape of two dancing.

"Nothing," replied Keena as she help up the video camera and then ran away to go hide the video so nobody could destroy it.

"KEENA GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!" screamed Alicia but she made no move to follow her run away friend who also had Rei behind her…those two made a good match.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" all the friends burst into laughter except for Alicia and Kai since they did know what was going on and the plans that Keena and Rei had but they didn't know that Alicia had plans and if they did know they should be worried big time.

"Shut-up," stated Kai coldly as he glared at the laughing friends, which made them shut-up pretty quickly but it also made Alicia burst out laughing at the looks on all her friend's faces; Kai with the glare and the scared/shocked looks on the other's faces.

"What is so funny?" asked Kai as he gave Alicia a curious look and that made her just burst into another fit of giggles.

"The face expressions," she managed to get out in-between giggles and trying to breath.

Just then there was many loud bangs coming from all the bathrooms in the school, and at the same moment Alicia had a small smirk come upon her face but then she quickly got rid of it but not before Kai saw it.

"AAAA! THE TIOLETS BLEW UP!" screamed a girl as she came running out of the bathroom with many girls and guys right on her heels.

"Alicia what did you do this time?" whispered Kai as he gave her a questioningly look.

"Me? I didn't do whatever happened," stated Alicia in a very innocent voice one that seemed a little too innocent.

"I saw you smirk when it happened," countered Kai with a smirk of his own.

"Shit, oh I mean….umm…don't tell anybody it was me," said Alicia in a pleading voice as she gave Kai a pair of puppy dog eyes and a pout, "damn she looks cute when she does that," Kai thought to himself but then mentally punched himself for thinking such a thing.

"I won't," replied Kai as all the teens burst into laughter at seeing water spilling out of the bathrooms.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Okay everybody, we have the floors cleaned up you may continue your dancing," yelled the principal as he gestured for the DJ to start the music back up again.

"Where did Emily and Orion go?" questioned Kai, as Alicia, Keena and Rei looked around for those two and the rest of their friends.

**With Emily And Orion**

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Emily as she looked up into Orion's eyes as they were standing outside on the stairs.

"Well…er…I…" Orion stuttered as he started to turn a light light shade of pink.

"Yes..?" Emily said as she gave a questioning look to Orion as why he was acting weird.

"Well I don't know how to say this…"

"Yes..." Emily said again hoping that he would tell her it was making her nervous by the way he was acting but it was also giving her butterflies in her stomach too.

"I…I love you Emily," Orion finally got out as he looked into Emily's eyes hoping that she would feel the same way in return.

"Oh Orion, I love you too," she replied as she gave him a peck on the lips and they hugged each other never wanting to let go.

**With Max And Amanda**

"…" there was no sounds outside on the balcony (yes I know we are at a school but this school has balcony for some strange reason so just don't ask lol.) but you were able to see two figures.

Max and Amanda went out unto the balcony for some "alone time" and were very busy just "talking."

**With Becky And Tyson**

"Tyson why are we out in the hallway, why can't we go back in and dance with the rest of the group?" asked a very confused Becky as she looked at Tyson and down the hallway where it was dark and empty because everybody else was either outside or busy dancing up a storm.

"Just follow me," said Tyson in a actual serious voice as he walked down the dark hallway while trying to open up some random doors but they were all locked.

"Fine I'll trust you…for now," stated Becky as she followed Tyson down the empty hallway.

Click

Tyson went and turned a door knob and the door to this classroom was not locked, he opened up the door and walked in with Becky right on his heels being very curious as to why he was leading her to a classroom.(yes Becky is very ditz right now lol)

"What are we doing in the classroom?" questioned Becky as she just clued into why they might be there.

"Shhh…" said Tyson as he placed his finger on her lips to make her stop talking.

Tyson leaned down and captured Becky's lips in a very passionate kiss and it was only deepened in time.

**Back With Keena, Rei, Alicia, And Kai**

"Rei, go request a song for me," whispered Keena in Rei's ear…she had yet another plan.

"Okay, what one?" Rei whispered back.

"Bring me to life," replied Keena as Rei shock his head yes and headed over to the DJ to tell her the song.

"What's Rei doing?" asked a suspicious Kai as he looked at Keena for an answer.

"Nothing," answered a too innocent Keena.

"If you say so," answered Alicia for Kai…she had to get her two-cents in too.

"OKAY EVERYBODY THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO ALICIA AND KAI!" screamed the DJ, Aurora, as she started to play the song Bring Me To Life and Keena and Rei started to sort of dance too it but they were mostly making out.

"Well, would you like to dance?" asked Kai a little shyly as Alicia took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor.

Alicia And Kai are now standing in the middle of the dance floor looking at each other slowly dancing around.

how can you see into my eyes like open doors

leading you down into my core

where i've become so numb

Alicia and Kai are now dancing a little but faster sort of like the way they would dance to Latin/Spanish music back in the days.

without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home

wake me up inside

wake me up inside

call my name and save me from the dark

bid my blood to run

before i come undone

save me from the nothing i've become

Kai looks into Alicia's eyes as the gap between the two closes and they kiss, their soft lips just meeting each other gracefully.

now that i know what i'm without

you can't just leave me

breathe into me and make me real

bring me to life

The two break apart and look at each other in the eyes like frozen in time, senseless to everything else that is happening around them.

wake me up inside

wake me up inside

call my name and save me from the dark

bid my blood to run

before i come undone

save me from the nothing i've become

bring me to life

The two lean in again and kiss each other while dancing slowly.

frozen inside without your touch

without your love darling

only you are the life among the dead

Kai tips Alicia back and deepens the kiss then brings her back up and the two are sort of breathing heavily and they go back in again for another kiss.

all this time i can't believe i couldn't see

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything

without a thought without a voice without a soul

don't let me die here

there must be something more

bring me to life

After the music stopped Alicia and Kai were still making out on the dance floor oblivious that the music had stopped. Even all the friends were know back in the gym and were watching the two with their jaws on the ground because of how shocked/surprise they were…even Keena and Rei were the same way was their other friends.

The two quickly broke apart when they heard screaming and started to blush pretty badly.

"LETS GO STREAKING!" everybody heard as they looked around to see where it was coming from and saw a guy running.

The guys name was Kira and he was wearing nothing but he was caring a brown paper bag, which was upside down spilling the powdery contents all over the floor.

'Yes, my bribe worked,' thought a girl who was wearing a mini mini skirt and a type of bikini top.

All the teens burst into laughter at the streakier but did not clue in that he was putting powder all over the floor in the process.

After the streakier was done there were a couple of very interesting things that happened.

"Hey Rei," greeted Angel as she rubbed his arm with her hand while getting a death glare from Keena.

"Angel get off of me, I already have a girlfriend and I would never be interested in you even you were the last human on earth," said Rei in disgust at Angel, Angel was going to get a very unexpected surprise, which she will not like.

"YOU BITCH!" yelled Keena as she went and punched Angel right square in the eye, which was going to leave a big shiner for the next day.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

"OUCH!" screamed Angel as she landed on her ass to only have it hurt worse because went snap underneath her butt from all the pressure of her landing on the floor.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

The whole gym floor started to snap loudly underneath everybody's feet and this would be thanks to the powder that Kira dumped all over the floor just because he was bribed to do so.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Glad they got all the powder off of the floor," stated Amanda out loud as most of the friends shock their head yes in her comment while there was two who shock their heads no to her comment but nobody noticed that the two did that.

"The dance is no over please leave out the doors at the right and have a safe night," said Aurora as she started to gather up all of her equipment.

"Hey guys, why don't go out to a club," stated Becky as she was hoping that everybody would agree but to her surprise…

"HELL YA! LETS GO! TO THE OPERA HOUSE WE GO!" screamed Alicia as she grabbed Kai's arm and Becky's arm; which in return Becky grabbed Tyson's arm, and she dragged them out to where the limo was waiting.

**At The Opera House**

The opera house was a large building with about 10 bars in it, 4 floors and 5 bathrooms. In it was things that had to do with movies from all sorts of categories, and a couple of stages that had stripper poles; but nobody actually stripped.

"WOAH!" yelled Alicia over the music as she swayed her hips back and forth to the music while they walked to their table.

All the teens sat down at a booth and ordered some drinks, all of them with liquor in it and surprisingly they didn't ask for id from any of the teens. After the waitress brought them back their drinks they sat around chatting away until "Rich Girl" started to play.

"Hey Alicia, want to show them all how to dance?" asked Becky in a sort of whispered voice; Alicia shook her head yes for a response…the two stood up on the booth chairs.

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na x2

The two girls sang along with the song as they got up unto the table and started to dance around.

If I was a rich girl na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
See, I'd have all the money in the world  
If I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me  
Impress me  
My cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world  
If I was a wealthy girl

While the two were dancing around on the table…they were still wearing their costumes from the dance, which means that they still had on their short skirts. They also had all most all the guys in the club watching them, Tyson was drooling over Becky and there was someone else who couldn't get his eyes off of Alicia.

Think what that money could bring  
I'd buy everything  
Clean out Vivienne Westwood  
In my Galliano gown  
No, wouldn't just have one hood  
A Hollywood mansion if I could  
Please book me first-class to my fancy house in London town

Becky goes and pulls Tyson up unto the table with her and Alicia and he start dancing with the two girls.

All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold  
And I know

Alicia makes Kai get up off of his seat and dance with her on the table with his hands on her ass.

If I was rich girl na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
See, I'd have all the money in the world  
If I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me  
Impress me  
My cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world  
If I was a wealthy girl

Tyson decides to sit down because there are too many people watching him dance with his girlfriend and he does not like the attention.

I'd get me four Harajuku girls too (uh huh)  
Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue  
I'd dress them wicked  
I'd give them names (yeah)  
Love, Angel, Music, Baby  
Hurry up and come and save me

They are still dancing around and Kai actually has a smirk on his face.

All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold  
And I know

Becky decides to try and drink her drink while dancing and ends up spilling it all over the table and floor but luckily not on anybody else.

Eve  
Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of Japan  
Harajuku girls  
What, It's all love  
What, Give it up  
What (shouldn't matter 4x)  
What  
Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of Japan  
Harajuku girls  
What, It's all love  
What, Give it up  
What (shouldn't matter 4x)  
What happened to my life  
Turned upside down  
Chicks dat blew ya mind  
Ding, it's the second round  
(Original track and ting, mmm)  
You know you can't buy these things (no)  
See Stefani and her L.A.M.B.  
I rock the Fetish people  
You know who I am

Kai decides to sit back down with the rest of the friends whose jaws were still on the ground from what was happening in front of them on THEIR table, he starts to drink the rest of his vodka.

Gwen Stefani + Eve:  
Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked  
I hope you can all keep up  
We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top  
Now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love

The two girls are still dancing around on the table like there is no tomorrow.

Gwen Stefani:  
If I was rich girl na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
See, I'd have all the money in the world  
If I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me  
Impress me  
My cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world  
If I was a wealthy girl

Alicia just randomly goes and slides off the table into Kai's lap so now she is in Kai's lap singing to the song.

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na x3

Becky takes a bow and the end of the song and sits back down beside Tyson, Alicia finishes singing the last part of the song and pecks Kai on the side of the cheek then lays her head on his chest.

"Your comfortable," Alicia out loud but didn't realize she did-all the friends were so shocked- until…

"Um…thanks I guess," Kai replied as he looked at Alicia's face.

"…" Alicia blushed a nice shade of pink.

"I need to go pee," Alicia commented while still sitting on Kai's lap since it was more comfortable then that chairs and he hadn't pushed her off yet.

"Did I need to know that?" questioned Kai as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well…no probably not but it's not my fault that you heard me," replied Alicia with a smirk.

An the way to the bathroom Alicia thought she saw somebody following her but then thought nothing of it…until.

"Hey sexy," greeted Hunter, his breath was dripping of the smell of beer.

"Buzz off," replied Alicia as she continued on her way.

Hunter then wrapped his arm around her waist and hauled her into his embrace, she tried to slap him but fail because he had her arms straight beside her body.

"You know you what me," Hunter said.

"Not in your dreams and not even there," spat Alicia in disgust at him, thankfully someone saw what was going on.

"Leave her alone," stated Kai as he went and grabbed Alicia out of Hunter's arms, she mouthed a thank you to him.

"Make me," Hunter said as he stood tall and got ready to fight, this did not faze Kai one little bit. (He is my hero lol)

"Fine," was all Kai said as he went and punched Hunter right in the nose causing him to fall backwards and his nose started to bleed really bad.

"Can we go home now?" asked Alicia in a sort of child/quite voice.

"Sure,"

All the friends found out what had happened and were happy that Kai was there when he was although they wondered how he knew that she needed help but they were not going to ask questions about it just yet. They all went back to the dorm house except for Andra and Tala who got dropped off by the limo before the other friends went to the dorm house.

END OF CHAPTER!

What will happen between Kai and Alicia now? Are Keena and Rei still planning something big? Is Orion going to break some news to Emily? Does Max have a deep dark secret that he never told Amanda? Are Becky and Tyson going to stay together? Are Andra and Tala closer then they appear? And is something big going to happen at school? Find out in the next chapter. Bye.

PS- PLEASE REVIEW…or else…hehe.


End file.
